Unexpected Imprint
by WhiteDusk8888
Summary: Haley has alwas been in love with Jacob Black but he slowly starts to change from the man she thought she knew to someone else entirely. She tries to convince herself that her love is just a crush until a brief encounter with him at school changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**  
**Me: Muhahahahaha I own Twilight and the characters.**  
**Stephenie Meyer: No you don't, I do.**  
**Me: Awwww darn.**  
Chapter 1  
(Haley's POV)  
I had always wanted him, or at least a part of me. He never gave me the time of day or a second thought but his smile lit up my whole world. Even when he didn't notice me, I always payed attention to him. Please understand that I am no stalker, but I do have strong feelings for this man. He may not be a man yet but he acts beyond his years. He may be childish at times but he always brings warmth to my heart. Lately though, he had changed. He was no longer the happy go lucky man I thought I knew. I noticed that he had grown much taller and was far more muscular than he had once been. I wondered if he had turned to steroids but it was just a suspicion. He didn't seem like the type of person to do something like that. I may have been wrong though. He had been hanging with the wrong type of crowd, with Sam and his gang. They were the big shots who thought they could do whatever they wanted. They would almost never go to school and went cliff diving. As if cliff diving wasn't dangerous enough, they jumped from the highest point. I always saw them and worried about their safety. I had always had the strange urge to protect others, even people such as Sam. I started to notice Jacob take after Sam. He began skipping school and cliff diving. It wasn't just him though, my friends Paul and Jared had done the same thing, some time earlier in the year. They would no longer speak to me no matter how hard I tried. I would say hi to them in the hallway and they would just pass me by, seeming as though they had not heard me. As understanding as I was, it was starting to annoy me. I missed seeing Jake in school but it was not like I could control his actions. He was his own person and I respected that. It was strange that I knew as much as I did because I went to Forks High School while he went on the reservation. I probably know what you are thinking as to how I said hello to the boys on the reservation in their school while also going to Forks High School. Well, I am quite the over achiever. I take courses in both schools. The first half of my day is in Forks while the last half is on the reservation. The res school offers specific courses that Forks does not. I was able to go to both schools on the condition that I would tutor different students twice a week. I agreed and was honored that they would chose me as a tutor. I did have a straight A average but I didn't think that they would ask me to do such a thing.

"What's up Haley?" I was abruptly broken from my reverie as my friend Alice came over. It reminded me that we were in the school hallway and I needed to keep going. I waited for her to catch up and then kept walking. She may have been related to Edward Cullen but unlike him, she didn't feel the need to isolate herself from others. He only seemed to spend time with Bella Swan other than his family but it was nice to see him happy. As much as I wished he would give the time of day or say hello, I didn't want to push it. I had a good relationship with his sister and I didn't want any grief from her if we didn't get along. The only other Cullen I was friends with was Emmett. He had a funny personality and while most people shied away from him because of his buff exterior, I didn't find him frightening at all.

"Oh, um, nothing much." I answered back. She walked gracefully up to me and gave me a quick hug. Her cold temperature had taken some getting used to but it was well worth it to have a friend like her. She claimed that the temperature of her skin was caused by some sort of condition. I went along with it, figuring it wasn't true but you could never tell.

"That's your answer every day silly." She said, gleefully tapping my nose. I had grown accustomed to her eager personality which was good because almost every day she seemed to become peppier.

"That's because things don't change every day, Alice. What's up with you since my answers don't seem to be cutting it for you." I asked her, a smile on my face.

"Well, I am going to," She abruptly stopped, as though she had lost her train of thought. I noticed that her eyes glossed over and knew what this meant. She was having another attack. She said that she had some sort of disease that caused her to space out momentarily. I always thought of it as an attack, sort of like an asthma attack but she told me it was fine. There was just something different with her brain. Yeah, I never noticed that Alice was different. The thought never crossed my mind. I knew that I needed to sit her down. She told me that if this ever happened that I needed to get her a pad and a pencil for her to draw what she saw. It was an order from the doctor or something. Of course I always brought a pad and pencil just in case she ever needed it which had been multiple times. The pictures always seemed to be similar. The notebook had eight drawings of red eyes and one drawing of a field. I would never know what they meant but if I was helping her then it was good enough for me.  
I sat her down as I retrieved the notebook and pencil from the bag on my shoulder. Once I finally got them out of my bag, I handed them to her. She started to sketch. I was watching intently, when I heard someone call for her. I looked up to see her boyfriend, Jasper running down the hallway. He was a pretty fast runner, I had to give him that. It seemed as though he made it down the hallway in no time at all. He always seemed to be around when she spaced out like this which was pretty weird to me. It was almost as if he could sense that she was having a 'vision.' That seemed as accurate a word as any.

"She's fine, Jasper." I whispered hesitantly. I had attempted to get to know him but he seemed to have no interest in me at all. I wanted him to like me, as Alice was my friend but it seemed a futile hope, almost as futile as a relationship with Rosalie. She always glared at me from across the room and I very quickly realized that she wanted nothing to do with me.

Jasper walked right past me and straight to Alice, who was slowly shaking her head with her fingers massaging her temples. She was trying to see the vision clearer, I guessed but I would never know. He knelt next to her and started to ask her questions, seemingly premeditated. They were the same every time. He would ask her what she was seeing or any details she could make out. After a minute or two she finally looked up. She glanced at both Jasper and then myself, as if wondering what we were possibly doing there.

"Why the glum faces amigos?!" She asked with a light hearted laugh. I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. If the world were to end at this very second she would probably make everyone happy with her upbeat attitude. Jasper laughed aswell, seemingly relieved that she was alright. He grabbed her hand and helped her up but she was pretty steady on her feet. Once she was standing, they looked deeply into each others eyes and gently placed their lips to one another. It wasn't long but it did make me think about just one kiss with Jacob Black. Even a soft one as Alice and Jasper had experienced. They were still kissing so I looked away. I didn't want to watch their seemingly private moment.  
I had never truly understood Alice and Jasper's relationship. They were a couple, no one could doubt that but they acted as though they had been in love for decades. It was a crazy thought but it entered my mind none the less.  
Almost as if they could sense my unease, they stopped their kiss and looked at me. I smiled sheepishly at them while Alice let loose a huge grin. I giggled slightly at the look on her face but once I turned to Jasper, my attitude abruptly changed. He was looking at me with a glare which I could not understand. I was trying very hard to be kind to him but he was starting to act like his sister. I couldn't understand what I had ever done to him but I didn't have time to ponder the thought because the bell rung signaling the beginning of class. I was late to get to the reservation. Crap! In my effort to help my friend I had forgotten that this was my longest locker break and I had to drive all the way to the reservation. It was a twenty minute drive and I was now leaving five minutes later than usual. The next class on the reservation started in fifteen minutes. I was screwed.

"Well, guys I'm running late I have to go." I started to walk away when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was cold so I assumed it was Alice but as I turned my gaze, I saw none other than Jasper looking at me. I had a feeling of ease as he touched me and I didn't know why. I was late, I should be running to make it in time but I was just standing there like an idiot.

"Thank you for helping her. I may not show my appreciation but it is within me. I might seem crude at times but it is only to protect the ones I care for. Thank you." At that, he left me to walk to his own class with Alice. I was shocked.

That was the first time Jasper had ever talked to me. I was confused as well as relieved. His cryptic statement made no sense but I would let it pass. There was no use in letting one statement control my thoughts. I was relieved because he had finally explained that he had no ill will towards me. It made sense that he would want to protect his family, although the reason why it was from me, I would never know. I abruptly remembered why I was previously in a hurry, the ease finally gone, and I ran to my car. It was a blue 1990 Ford Focus Coupe. I really liked the car even though it was pretty old. It ran well and I was able to buy it at a reasonable price. I hopped in the car, turned it on and headed to La Push, where the person I dreamed of would hopefully be waiting.

**Please tell me how you like the first chapter. Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: "Can I own Twilight and its characters now?"**

**Stephenie Meyer: "No, I always will."**

**Me: "Well, at least I own Haley."**

Chapter 2

(Haley's POV)

It took the twenty minutes I had previously estimated but I had made it. I pulled into the parking lot of the school on the res. It had some Quileute name I couldn't pronounce so I just called it res high. It was easy enough, as those who weren't Quileute called it the exact same thing. I ran out of my car and made it into the school. I quickly grabbed my things and went to class. Luckily, my teacher was late so I wouldn't get in trouble. All of the students were sitting on desks while chatting away with their fellow companions. I went straight to the back, not bothering to talk to anyone. I had more important things to think about. By important things I meant someone in particular, Jacob Black. He had finally returned to school after days of his absence. He looked far more different than he had before, even though his previous changes had been drastic. Instead of his long, black hair, it was now cropped and short. In his short sleeve shirt, I thought I could see the slightest hint of a tattoo but I couldn't be sure. I had no idea what his face looked like as he was in the middle talking to his friend Quil, who seemed to become increasingly agitated. Quil's face was full of anger and hurt which made me hurt for him. He was always kind to everyone and now Jacob was making him angry.

"Fine!" I heard Quil shout at him, as he moved to the empty seat next to mine. No one else seemed to notice the argument but I sure did.

"Stupid Jacob Black. He thinks that he can just back out of our friendship. We've been friends for years and now he just says he has new friends blah blah blah. Whatever, I don't need him, he's a jerk. I can make new friends. Even Embry left me. What the hell did I do wrong?" Quil was quickly mumbling to himself so it was hard to make out his words.

"Quil, you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." He put on a fake smile that anyone could see through.

"Was that even believable?" He asked, obviously noting that I didn't fall for his terrible acting.

"Nope. What's up man?" I asked him. We had always been good friends and I hoped that he trusted me enough to confide in me.

"Well... Jake started saying that I couldn't hang out with him and Embry did the same thing a few weeks ago. It's like my friends are all passing me up for someone better."

"Well, not me." He smiled slightly at my answer.

"You're a great girl who's a friend," he felt the need to make the distinction "But I miss my guy friends. Embry and Jake were all I had and now they just ignore me."

"The same thing happened to me with Jared and Paul. They started to hang out with Sam and then just wouldn't speak to me anymore. It's really frustrating to have to deal with."

"I know." He replied, seemingly deep in thought. I left him to think in peace. I wasn't really in the mood to talk either.

The teacher finally arrived a few minutes later and the class flew by. I really enjoyed science so it was a fast class and when it was over, unlike everyone else, I groaned. I gathered up my belongings and waited for the students to leave. I liked to wait so I wouldn't be trampled on my way to my locker. It seemed like a pretty smart strategy, as I had yet to drop my books while almost everyone else had dropped their books at least twice. They dropped their books when the animals, known as the students attempted to make their way through the slim aisles in the classroon at the same time. It wasn't a very affective way to leave the class but somehow everyone made it out in one piece.

I noticed that almost everyone was gone so I gathered my belongings and headed to the door. I was almost there when I heard two guys yelling something along the lines of 'go long' almost as if someone had thrown something for someone else to catch. I wasn't overly focused on that fact but I was brought to attention when I felt something jab into the back of my head. I felt as though I had been hit by a bag of bricks that had been thrown by the strongest man in the world. It was the most painful thing I had ever felt. I heard a thump and assumed that whatever had been thrown had let gravity take over and had fallen to the floor. My head was throbbing and I knew I would need to go to the nurse. I put my right hand to the back of my head and felt a warm liquid. I took my hand from the spot in order to look at it and noticed it was blood. Yeah! Woohoo I'm bleeding! Ughh, whoever threw that was going to pay.

"Bro, you just hit her. When you say 'go long' it normally means you're going to make it somewhere close to your mark. You have the worst aim ever." The voice sounded oddly familiar but I couldn't be sure, my head hurt way to much. I could hear subtle footsteps getting closer to me and noticed that I was not heading to my next class as I thought I had been. It seemed as though my feet were not moving when I thought they had.

"Are you alright?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I couldn't tell who the voice belonged to; there was a ringing sound that had just started in my ears. I normally wouldn't have acted the way I did but the pain was too much to bare. I was going to speak my mind and not be that quiet girl I normally was.

"What the hell? You hit me in the head with whatever that thing was and you ask 'are you alright?' I mean honestly, do you not _see_the blood coming from my head 'cuz I can see it clear as day on my hand. So, I dare you, ask me if I'm alright again!" I had yet to look at the culprits and I didn't think I wanted to.

"Now, I'm going to the nurse. I swear I better not need stitches or you are going to end up paying for it. Understand?" I asked through gritted teeth. The pain was really starting to get to me.

"Yeah, I really am sorry." I heard Embry say, as he quickly left the room. I could hear the sincerity in his words but at this point I didn't care. I would forgive him after I got some Tylenol and got my head stitched up.

"Do you need any help getting to the nurse?" I heard a quiet voice behind me.

I sighed "If it will help you sleep at night." I answered coldly.

He started to walk out the door and I wasn't sure if we were going to the nurse or not or if he was going to his next class.

"Are you coming or do you want to stand there and bleed all day?" He asked, not turning around. I still had no idea who he was. It was as if my brain was filtering his words to make them distorted. I followed slowly after him, using all of my effort to move my left and then my right foot. His words registered as somewhat rude but I disgarded the thought until I realized that the jerk hadn't even apologized. I wasn't sure who had thrown whatever it was but he had been a part of it and I was going to need an apology sometime before the day ended. I stopped in my tracks, no matter how badly my head hurt I was going to get an apology now. He took a few more strides and then noticed I wasn't following him. He stopped and turned around, almost to make sure that I had in fact stopped. As soon as he turned I looked at him and realized that it was... Jacob. Of course it had to be him. I was acting so rude towards the person I liked. I mean if Jacob was going to continue acting the way he had been, was he really the person I fell for? He had acted so differently from when I had first met him. He had gone from being a person I could see myself with to someone that treated his friends as nothing more than a piece of trash. How would he act in a relationship if he was pushing anyone who cared away? That was not okay. I could forgive anyone, no matter what the crime but being mean to the people who cared for you was up high on my hard to forgive list. I refused to look into his eyes as I was too shy to even look at him. It was a combination of my shyness and disgust that I turned away from him and started to head to the bathroom. There was no way I was going anywhere with him. I would clean up the wound to the best of my abilities and go see Doctor Cullen after school. I could deal with the pain for a few hours. As I was walking away, I heard quiet footsteps in pursuit. He walked right next to me, seemingly confused with my actions.

"Why aren't you going to the nurse. Wait, I've read about this you're having amnesia. Oh God, what the hell did I do?" I giggled lightly at the sound of his rambling. He honestly thought that I was having amnesia, priceless. I was going to mess with him for a few minutes just to get my payback. Maybe thinking that he did something worse than he actually did would cause him to be a little more careful.

"Do I know you?" I asked in a clueless voice.

"I'm Jacob Black. I'm in your science class."

"Nope, name doesn't ring a bell. Are you sure I've met you before?"

"Hey, what's your name?" That was an odd question. I wasn't sure if he honestly didn't know or if he didn't think I remembered.

"Um, Margaret. Why?" I wanted to see if he actually knew my name. If he didn't, I was going to make things worse for him.

"Well, Margaret we need to get you to the nurse. You hit your head on a desk and passed out. You seem to have amnesia." Oh...no. He not only did not know my name but he was lying to me too.

"What the hell, man?" He seemed taken aback by my question, actually stepping back a step in response to my question.

"What did I do?" He actually acted innocent. To think that I ever liked this boy was crazy.

"Dude, my name's Haley for one and two I know Embry and you were throwing something and hit me on the head. Honestly how stupid did you think I was?!" I asked in pure hatred.

"What the... you were screwing with me weren't you?"

"Yeah and I'm glad I did." I looked in his eyes to project the unfathomable fury I felt but as soon as I did, I melted in their chocolate depths. His eyes swirled in an endless pool that traveled straight to his soul. I'm guessing he was looking at me in a similar way because abruptly his features became kind, like the mask he had been holding, had abruptly dropped. He looked at me with adoration and love which confused me greatly. He hadn't even known my name and we were half way through the school year, it was rediculous how after one moment I knew that he had found a permanent place in my heart, I just hoped he felt the same.


	3. Chapter 2 Jacob's POV

**I would like to give a special thanks to ChocoLovex for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: "I was finally able to steal Twilight from Stephenie Meyer. The BOOK is MINE!"**

**Stephenie Meyer: "You mean this book and the characters in it." *says while holding book***

**Me: "But I owned them." *says while pouting***

**Stephenie Meyer: "You never owned them. You were dreaming! I will always own Twilight and the characters!"**

Chapter 2  
(Jacob's POV)  
I entered the classroom as one of the first people there. Great, the wait of a century. I didn't even want to be in school, there was no point. I had to patrol all the time now so even if I went to school, at any moment Sam could call and pull me out. He was the one that had said that it was dangerous for me to be around humans but then he just lets me go back to public school. It's either I'm too unstable so I get homeschooled or I'm even tempered enough to handle it so I go to regular school. It can't be both or a combination of the two. It was just awesome to have to face my old friends and tell them 'hey I can't be your friend anymore, sorry if we've been friends since first grade and by the way I can't tell you why.' I hope you note the sarcasm. One on of my best friends was Quil Ateara and we had known each other basically since birth. My dad and his dad had been great friends and basically told us that we were going to be friends. Luckily we got along great so there was no problem. But then I had to go and turn into a werewolf. Those stupid Cullens had to be in the area and of course I had the gene. I became a killer but luckily those leeches weren't considered alive. At least in my book. If they weren't here then I would be normal and wouldn't have to deal with this. At least Embry understood, he had phased before me and then dumped me as a friend. At the time I didn't understand but now I did. At least the wait for Quil wouldn't be too long. He should phase any day now and then I would be able to be friends with him again. I saw Quil come into the classroom and Embry followed right after. I wasn't sure how I would stomach this conversation but I had to get it over with.

"Hey Jake what's up?" Quil asked me, a smile on his face. Embry was watching the conversation closely, as if Quil would get me so mad that I might phase.

"Man, I'm not gonna sugarcoat this but we can't be friends anymore." I said, holding back the tears. For those of you who say men don't cry, that is a bunch of crap. People who don't cry, don't have a soul.

"What?" He asked, looking at me with pure horror on his face.

"You heard me we can't be friends."

"Well, why the hell not?" I had already premeditated the answer so there were no problems with my answer. It would be hurtful and cruel but I had to crush his hope of being my friend. I couldn't let him get hurt and I could no longer be friends with him because of Sam's stupid Alpha order. Of course the Alpha order had to be followed no matter what so I couldn't refuse. Sam had hated that I had to give up my friends but claimed it was for the best. I had to drop Quil and ...Bella. Bella would be hard to give up. I had always had feelings for her but because of the leeches I could never be her friend again. Sam had Alpha ordered me not to tell her what we were so I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"I have new friends now, better ones. You should move on and never talk to me again. That's why." He looked like I had slapped him in the face. I felt awful for saying that. I really wanted to be his friend but the Alpha order was preventing me. If it were up to me I would tell him everything but I couldn't it wasn't possible until he phased. I just prayed that it would be soon.

"Fine!" He shouted at me and stormed to the back of the class. I took my seat and listened to him mumble about how awful a person I was and he was pretty spot on. I was impressed that he didn't curse. When Embry told me we couldn't be friends I just about cussed out the entire reservation.

"Quil, you okay?" I heard a feminine voice ask from the back of the classroom. I guessed that Quil was sitting next to someone who could actually hear his rant. I decided to give them what little respect I could and not eavesdrop. You know what they say about eavesdroppers.

"You did the right thing man." I heard Embry whisper next to me. I only nodded my head. He knew that I really didn't want to talk so he let me be alone. Soon our teacher walked into the classroom and I spaced out the entire time. School wasn't important. I would be stuck in La Push my entire life, there was nothing to look forward to. It would be a monotonous existence. Going to school, patrolling and going to work when I got a job. There was nothing overly interesting in this existence except for the occasional vampire that I got to kill. Ahh the good old days. Before I knew it, class had ended and Embry was beside me. He was hovering over me lately and I knew why. Just because I was a 'young' werewolf didn't mean that every little thing would set me off. He would probably be the one person to annoy me enough to phase.

"Will you quit hovering Embry? I'm fine."

"Sorry, Sam's orders." It was almost as though Sam were trying to control every aspect of our lives. I knew that he only ordered someone to do something if it was of vital importance so I attempted to understand.

"Sure, sure. We need to do something fun!" Embry said, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, school sure is the place to have fun!" I said sarcastically with a fake grin and a thumbs up.

"Well, we can always find something to do."

"Like what?" I asked, clueless. He didn't answer me, all he did was run over to my desk and grab my textbooks.

"Go long!" He shouted as he chucked my textbook through the air. Embry must have been having an off day because his throw was nowhere near me. The textbook that would have felt as light as a feather to me ended up hitting something else. It sounded like it had hit a wall but when I turned around I saw that the idiot had hit a girl!

"Yeah, way to go." I whispered for only Embry to hear. He looked horrified as he looked from me to the girl and back.

"Bro, you just hit her. When you say 'go long' it normally means you're going to make it somewhere close to your mark. You have the worst aim ever." I spoke loud enough for both of them to hear as I ran over to the girl who was just standing there as if nothing had happened. She did, however, put her hand to the back of her head and look at it. I could smell the overwhelming scent of blood coming from her head. She was going to need to have that stitched up and it was partly my fault. I felt really bad but I didn't know what to do. I came up next to her and stopped just inches away.

"Are you alright?" I asked, unsure of what to do. I was horrified that this could happen. We were supposed to be the protectors of La Push and its people and we ended up hurting someone. We were great at our job.

"What the hell? You hit me in the head with whatever that thing was and you ask 'are you alright?' I mean honestly, do you not see the blood coming from my head 'cuz I can see it clear as day on my hand. So, I dare you, ask me if I'm alright again!" She abruptly exploded. I couldn't see her face so I didn't know exactly how she was feeling. I knew that she was hurt and upset but I liked to be able to talk to someone face to face instead of us both facing the same direction. She continued by saying "Now, I'm going to the nurse. I swear I better not need stitches or you are going to end up paying for it. Understand?" She sounded pretty menacing when I heard her voice. I knew that she planned to follow up on her threat. Embry came up next to me and mouthed that if he was late for class again then he would get detention. I told him that I'd handle it. He made his abrupt departure by apologizing quickly and running to his next class. I wasn't quite sure if she needed help. With a blow that strong to the head, she could pass out or go into a coma. I needed to make sure she would get to the nurse okay.

"Do you need any help getting to the nurse?" I asked her quietly. I was waiting for her to refuse but she answered with a sigh and a quick

"If it will help you sleep at night." It was a snarky rebuttal but I let it slide. It was after all my fault that she had to go to the nurse in the first place. I started walking in the direction of the nurse's office but I could hear no footsteps behind me. I may have been rude with my question but I just wanted to help her and go. My conscience would be cleared and I would be set.

"Are you coming or do you want to stand there and bleed all day?" I asked as I continued down the hallway. I could hear slow footsteps behind me and decided to slow my pace. I didn't want to be so far ahead that if I heard her about to fall, I couldn't catch her. I slowed my pace and hoped she would catch up slightly but I didn't hear her footsteps at all. It seemed as though she had stopped. I looked behind me and she was staring at me with a blank look on her face. She stood there for a moment and then turned and walked in the opposite direction. This concerned me as I had heard in Health that if you receive a blow to a head you could have amnesia, I had also heard it on tv sometime.

"Why aren't you going to the nurse. Wait, I've read about this you're having amnesia. Oh God, what the hell did I do?" I heard a slight giggle escape her lips but nothing more. A giggle could be a bad sign couldn't it? Or was it a good sign? Did she just think I was funny or was she hallucinating?

"Do I know you?" She asked me in an incredulous voice. It was true, she had amnesia! Oh God I was screwed. What if she pressed charges? What if she was really hurt? What if she died? I decided to test her knowledge and give her a little of my own. Maybe it wasn't amnesia, it could just be short term memory loss.

"I'm Jacob Black. I'm in your science class."

"Nope, name doesn't ring a bell. Are you sure I've met you before?" It was worse than I could have feared. She really didn't remember anything. I didn't even know who she was so I could help her. I needed to know her name or at least see if she knew her own name.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked, probably a little too eagerly.

"Um, Margaret. Why?" Oh, good at least she seemed to know her name. Now was the part where I had to put in little white lies. If Sam knew what we had done, he would make us run double patrols for a month.

"Well, Margaret we need to get you to the nurse. You hit your head on a desk and passed out. You seem to have amnesia." I thought it was a pretty convincing lie. It would explain the head injury and why she couldn't remember anything. She abruptly looked furious. I didn't understand why she was mad. She had amnesia, I guess that was enough of a reason.

"What the hell, man?" I didn't understand her question or the fury behind it so I ended up taking a step backwards. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Dude, my name's Haley for one and two I know Embry and you were throwing something and hit me on the head. Honestly how stupid did you think I was?!" She remembered, well that was great. Wait a second... she played me. She was acting the entire time. That made me extremely angry but I controlled the tremors that threatened to rip through my body.

"What the... you were screwing with me weren't you?" I had to voice my question to know for sure.

"Yeah and I'm glad I did." That little comment aggravated me to no end. I was staring her down and abruptly her eyes bore into mine. Suddenly, nothing else mattered. It was as if everything else in my life were suddenly unimportant compared to this perfect girl in front of me. She had the most beautiful brown eyes and long brown hair. She was slender, so skinny that I could wrap my hands around her waist. She was a gem I had to protect from anyone or anything, even myself. As soon as I had the thought I realized that I had hurt my imprint. My one and only love was injured because of me. I started to tremble with the thought of hurting her. It was my job to protect her and I hadn't been there for her. She looked at me with adoration and I wondered why she would look at me in such a way. I was a monster, a beast that had hurt the most precious creature in the world. I couldn't take it, I was going to phase. I ran as fast as I could away from her, my heart protesting with every centimeter of distance between us but I would have to see her later. I couldn't do anything right. I was a monster. I hurt her. That chant passed through my mind. I could think of nothing else. I was barely past the cover of the trees when I phased. I was the only one and I was glad. No one could comfort me. I had hurt her just as Sam had hurt Emily. I would have to live with the guilt every moment of every day. If she had something serious wrong with her it would be all my fault.  
I howled to the sky because the pain was too overwhelming to keep inside my body. I was sure the others heard it and instantly regretted the howl. I didn't want the others to have to deal with my pain. The memory of the textbook connecting with the back of her perfect head made me collapse and curl into a ball near a tree. I didn't deserve her. She was far too good for me.

_"Jake." I heard Sam call inside my head. The pain was too much for me. I couldn't bare to have him in my head._

_"Get out now!" I screamed, tears running down my fur covered face. Sam internally winced at the sound but ignored it._

_"Jake, what happened?" I couldn't explain, I only replayed what had happened in my mind._

_"Oh." I heard him whisper._

_"I need to be alone! I hurt her, I am worthless and will never be good enough."_

_"Jake, remember when I hurt Emily. I know you have seen it through the pack's mind. I was frantic and phased when I could have been with her. I could have made sure she was okay but I was far too upset." His words made sense but didn't register. There was no way I could phase back when I had hurt the most important thing in the world to me._

_"I can see you need time. I will inform the rest of the pack of your...situation... and we will be sure to leave you be until you are under enough control to phase back."_ I barely had enough strength to thank him before I wallowed in guilt and self misery. I had hurt my imprint and she would never forgive me.

**Please review! The more reviews I get, the more I will want to write!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: "I have nothing clever to say today. I guess Twilight is all yours."**

**Stephenie Meyer: "You finally understand that I am the author of that series!"**

**Sorry that this isn't much of a chapter, it's more of a filler. Unfortunately, I will not be able to post for at least a week because of prior engagements which will cause me to not have access to my story or a document that contains my draft. I will try to update as soon as I can after the week! Thanks for your patience and for sticking with my story.**

**I would also like to thank ChocoLovex and MuseMasterBanner for reviewing!**

Chapter 3

(Haley's POV)

I saw him start to shake and wondered why. His face was horrified as his body convulsed and I could only think what was going on inside his head. Before I could say a word, he turned and sprinted off. It was strange that after such a moment he would just leave me there. I was still lost in the way his eyes looked at mine. It was almost as if they were calling to me. I know, weird. As I stood in the hallway, completely oblivious to my surroundings, I heard one of the only friends that mattered to me. She was calling me from the end of the hallway and I was abruptly broken from the memory of his eyes. The way they swirled in an unending... _FOCUS! _I shouted inside my mind.

"Haley... Haley... HALEY!"

"Huh? What?"

"Girl, you were spacing out. You okay?" My friend, Stephanie asked.

"I just have a lot on my mind. What's up?" I inquired.

"Well, I got a B minus on my history exam and an A plus on my science exam. What about you?"

"I got..." I trailed off, unsure. We had just received our scores in our last period class and I hadn't had a chance to look at it because of the incident. Thinking of it, my hand unconsciously went to rest on the back of my head.

"Haley, what happened to you?!" She practically screeched. I had a growing headache and that was so not helping.

"I... Fell and hit my head on the corner of my desk. No big deal." I smiled through the pain. I hated making anyone feel sorry for me but there was no way I could cover up the blood in enough time to play off the injury. I really didn't want Jacob to get in trouble so I put the lie out there. Gossip spread like wildfire around these parts and if they found out Jacob was responsible, he'd be ruined.

"You need to go to the nurse." She said while lightly pushing me in that direction.

"Jacob was going to bring me there but he wandered off."

"Well, you still need to... OMG JACOB!" She yelled. Almost everyone in the hallway heard it and stared at us. I blushed and looked to the ground until everyone went back to their own devices.

"Yeah, Jacob but he had to go to, um, class or something." I was still unsure as to his whereabouts.

"Oh, I guess I will be escorting you to the nurse then."

"Well, I was going to go to Doctor Cullen after school, do you think I should go to the nurse now?" I was getting slightly dizzy so I assumed that no matter what she said, I would end up in the nurse's office or the emergency room either way.

"Yes, you need to go now! Your head is bleeding like crazy!"

"Fine, I guess I'll go then." I huffed, but was slightly relieved to get a first opinion from the nurse. I was nervous, however, by what I would hear when I was informed as to the severity of my injuries.

We walked to the nurse's office in silence, probably thinking of very different things. My mind was on Jacob while hers was probably on Seth. Seth Clearwater was Stephanie's boyfriend. They had been going out for a month and it seemed like a serious relationship. Seth was really sweet, so when she asked my opinion of him, I told the entire truth. The walk to the nurse's office was much shorter than I had expected so when we arrived, I still had my mind on the obvious.

"Haley?"

"Yeah."

"You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." I answered her. My voice sounded more severe than I had intended so I tried to make it sound closer to normal.

"Okay, well I've got to get to class unless you want me to wait for you."

"Nah, thanks for helping me out." I said with a slight smile.

"No problem." She smiled aswell as she walked away.

I really didn't want to go to the nurse but it was bound to happen at one point or another so I decided to get it over with. I slowly walked in the door and waited for the nurse to arrive.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hah, while I was away I was able to steal Twilight. Victory is mine!"**

**Stephenie Meyer: "When will you get it through your thick skull that Twilight will never be yours?"**

**Me: Fine you own Twilight but at least I own Haley and Stephanie!"**

**I would like to give thanks to all of the people that reviewed. These people are IsobelFrances, Antiqua-hime17, Pretty Monster Princess and ChocoLovex. I would also like to give a special shoutout to ChocoLovex for reviewing almost all of my chapters and for sticking with the story. All of the reviews are appreciated!**

**Sorry I was away for so long. I tried to write this chapter as fast as I could while still making it exactly how I wanted it. I had some writers block so I hope you will forgive me. Well, on with the story.**

Chapter 4

(Haley's POV)

A concussion. That jerk gave me a fricken concussion. One day was all I asked. One day where I wouldn't have to deal with something bad happening but nooooooo that could never happen. He was going to have hell to pay when I caught up with him at school. If I was even aloud to go to school. Uhhh, why did this have to happen to me? At this point I was sitting in the hospital, completely and utterly bored. After the nurse had seen my head injury she had called an ambulance to pick me up. I told her I was fine and could drive myself to the hospital but she was far too stubborn to let me go on my own. I had been mortified as I climbed into the ambulance and they checked my vitals, all the while people were staring at me. At the time I didn't care but then I got the news that I had a concussion. The _best _part had been me needing to get stitches. I had said that that would probably happen but had hoped I would have been wrong.

Even as I thought of the person who had inflicted this monstrosity upon me, otherwise known as Jacob, I tried to draw upon my inner anger. Of course, after looking into his eyes I became that girl that had to think about them nonstop. They were gorgeous with the look of melted chocolate whose depths delved to... STOP THAT! I had a serious problem. So, as you could probably see, I was unable to feel any anger towards him. I only felt curiosity towards the unknown. So many questions came to mind as I thought of him. Why did he leave me in the hallway? How had he caused me to get a concussion? What had he thrown? Why was he shaking before he left me? Did he see in my eyes what I saw in his? All of these questions seemed to eat at my insides because they were answerless. I would never have an answer from him. He was a mystery to me.

"Haley Fisher?" Doctor Cullen asked as he walked into the room. No matter how many times I saw him, he always appeared to be a supermodel. He had golden hair with eyes to match and looked far younger than he claimed. He seemed to know everything about the medical world and it astounded me.

"Yes, Doctor Cullen?" I said, in more of a question. He had only left my room moments ago after adding multiple stitches to my head.

"You are free to leave. Your concussion is only minor so you should be able to go about your day as you normally would. Be careful not to do anything strenuous for the next few days though. Also, if you have any head pain or dizziness please be sure to come back immediately." He said this while signing something off on my chart. He eventually looked up and smiled so I took that as my signal to leave.

I hopped off my bed and left without a second thought. I was glad to get out of that place. It was awful with its needles, sick people, needles, injured people and needles. Did I mention needles? Those horrible things made me cringe without even looking at them. Just the thought had my stomach rolling over.

Once I was out of the hospital, otherwise known as the worst place on earth, I found myself wondering how I was supposed to get home. My car was at school and no one had called my parents. I had questioned the fact that no guardian was called but was slightly grateful that my family hadn't had to see my predicament. Now was the one time that I wished they had been here. It wasn't as if La Push was all that far away but with my temporary head condition I didn't overly feel like walking the twenty miles to get there. I was going to call them from the hospital's phone but there was no way I was going to let my mom throw a big fuss over what had happened just hours ago. I would rather walk those twenty miles than have to deal with all of the pity I was sure to receive. I knew that as soon as I made it home, my parents would treat me as someone incapable of doing anything. It would get very annoying and for the time being I needed peace and quiet.

I started walking down the road that lead to La Push. Twenty miles was a long way away so I would need to get started. It was strange how the tribal elders had let me, a pale face, live on the reservation. I didn't know why we weren't living in the small town of Forks but as long as I had a place to live, I was perfectly content.

The walk was long but I was a very athletic person so the journey wasn't overly hard. The streets were narrow and covered in gravel but they went mostly downhill.

When I was a few miles through my journey I felt something. It was as though someone was watching me. I turned to see a dark figure under a tree looking in my direction but it didn't concern me. There were several people who enjoyed days like today- a day where the sun was shining but the clouds were slowly moving to cover it. I once again turned to walk toward my home. I walked for a few minutes when I suddenly had the urge to turn around and run in the other direction. It was a strange feeling, almost as though something very important wasn't far away but I ignored it. It couldn't have been as important as getting home.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was quick and stopped almost immediately. I slowly turned to see who could possibly be preventing me from continuing my journey home until I saw who it was. His eyes were scared and his head was dropped in obvious remorse but I couldn't seem to care because this was the guy that had sent me to the hospital. I was so mad at him. I barely knew him anymore which probably caused some of my hatred but he deserved what I was about to do next. I pulled my fist back and sent it flying straight for his face.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5 Haley's POV

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: "Stephenie Meyer, will you please sign this book for me."**

**Stephenie Meyer "I didn't write this book. I wrote the Twilight Saga."**

**Me: "No you didn't I did. Here's my name on the front cover."**

**Stephenie Meyer: "You're name's just taped on the front!"**

**Me: "Oh, whoops. Sorry. I guess you do own Twilight."**

**Me: "For now." *whispers***

**Sorry, for not posting for so long. Hope you all forgive me.**

**I would like to thank all of the following people for reviewing...**

**I'm secretly annoyed with you**

**ChocoLovex**

**Pretty Monster Princess**

**Sierraleaf**

**ucancallmebob**

**Guest**

**Unknown**

Chapter 5

(Haley's POV)

Things did not go how I had expected. I was hoping to make direct contact with his jaw while sending him to the ground in pain. Yeah, that was soooo not what happened. I didn't make any contact with his face at all which aggravated the crap out of me. Jacob had been able to grab my hand mid punch to prevent me from hitting him. Such fast reflexes from a man that size were quite unnerving.

"Please, don't try to hit me. You will only hurt yourself more." He said in a low voice. It seemed ashamed and rightly so. If it hadn't have been for him and the other clone (also known as Embry) I wouldn't have needed to go to the hospital in the first place. All I had really wanted out of this was a fair punch but of course things could never go as I planned.

"Yeah, I'm the one who's going to get hurt." I scoffed. If he really believed he was indestructible or not capable of being hurt then I would happily put him in his place.

He smiled when he heard the attitude in my voice but I could still see an indescribable amount of pain in his eyes. It was almost unbearable to see such a sight.

"More." He added onto my statement. I could only wonder why his voice had agony in every chord.

"Can you just leave me alone? I'd like to walk the next twenty miles in peace." Jacob frowned down at me because of my statement.

"Why are you walking? Why hasn't anyone driven you home?" His eyebrows were scrunched together in obvious confusion.

"The last thing I want to deal with is the pity party that my parents are going to throw when they see what happened. There was no way in the place down under that I was going to call them and tell them what happened." Jacob laughed at my monologue. He laughed!

"What, does my being in pain amuse you?" I asked in a bitter voice. He was abruptly serious.

"Of course not. I was laughing when you said the place down under? What was that about? Since when do people swear on Australia?" He chuckled again. It was amazing how people could never understand what I meant when I tried to cuss without really cussing.

"Ughhh. I meant that there was no way in hell that I was going to call my parents." He stared at me, eyes wide in shock and the burst out laughing.

"I'm glad that I thoroughly amuse you. Now, if you'll excuse me..." I trailed off as I pushed around him to continue home.

He abruptly grabbed my wrist and I noticed that his hand was smoldering. It was almost as though he had put a piece of the sun in his palm.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked. He may have injured me but it was still concerning that he had such a high temperature.

"Yeah. Why?" He seemed confused at my question.

"Well your hand is-" As soon as I started my sentence, he pulled his hand away. I could feel a peace of my heart break at the loss of contact. It was sad that I was so obsessed with him.

"I know." He sighed and then continued.

"Do you need a ride home? I'm sure you don't want to walk."

"Sure.. I guess."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

At that, he turned and walked in the opposite direction. We walked a quarter of a mile and came upon a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit. He went to the passenger side door and opened it for me. I was confused by the gesture until he motioned for me to get inside. Once I as inside, he went to the driver's seat and started the car.

We went down the road in companionable silence which was eventually broken.

"So, um, what's the damage?" He asked in a curious voice.

"What?"

"Your, uh, your head. I mean, are you okay?" He was shaking as he asked the question and I wasn't sure why. Maybe I was right and he was sick. Maybe he was coming down with something and was getting cold which caused the shivering.

"Well, you can assume that when a girl tries to punch you, that it's pretty bad." I said in a sour voice.

"Please tell me how hurt you are." He took his eyes off of the road and looked into my eyes.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I shouted. This seemed to catch him off guard but he continued to look at me.

"If I answer your question, will you please look at the road?" I asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"Yes."

"I have a concussion." I spoke quietly but I could tell he heard it. He abruptly pulled to the side of the road and jumped out of the car. He ran out into the woods as I yelled his name.

There was something wrong with Jacob Black and I was going to find out what.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 5 Jacob's POV

**Disclaimer:**

**Stephenie Meyer: "Whoa, you haven't posted in a long time. You obviously don't own Twilight. I wrote Twilight and I made sure to write chapters every day!"**

**Me: "I've had a lot of work to do and I've been sick. Sorry! I guess you own Twilight, for now!" *laughs evilly***

**I would like to thank all of these people for reviewing...**

**ChocoLovex**

**Pretty Monster Princess**

**ChristinaAguileraFan**

**Daring to be Different**

**d112hpfan**

**ucancallmebob**

**Singer of Water**

Chapter 5

(Jacob's POV)

I saw her fist pull back as it headed for my face. Haley did not seem like the person to stoop to this level of violence so I was concerned. Maybe she really hated me or maybe she would never want to speak to me ever again. I wouldn't blame her. I was such an awful person and had caused her such harm that there was no doubt that she would hate me for the rest of eternity. I already hated myself for all of the pain I had caused her.

I made sure to grab her hand before it connected with my face. She would probably hate me more if I were to let her break her hand just to prove a point. I would end of hurting along with her if she was hurt because of me again.

"Please, don't try to hit me. You will only hurt yourself more." I spoke in a soft voice, so as not to startle her. I was slightly afraid that she would run away from me after I had caused her so much pain. I looked into her eyes and saw anger blazing. I could only wonder what I had said to make her so mad at me.

"Yeah, I'm the one who's going to get hurt." She spoke in a voice that mocked my words but sounded like a melody from a guardian angel. I was very close to telling her exactly how right I was on this one point but her statement made me smile instead. Her attitude was definitely coming out. She would need that attitude if I was going to introduce her to the pack one day. She would no doubt need to be able to hold her own in an argument with Paul but if he took one step out of line he would be thrown off of the nearest cliff and not the cliffs in La Push if you know what I mean. Her statement also made me think of the pain I had already caused her.

"More." I added on to the end of her statement. She would obviously have been hurt much worse if I had let her hit me with that punch.

"Can you just leave me alone? I'd like to walk the next twenty miles in peace." Her first statement was so agonizing to hear that it was like a punch in the gut. She didn't want me around her. Me, her imprint. My wolf couldn't take that type of rejection from my perfect angel. If she really didn't want me near her then I would leave her be no matter how much I would be dying inside. It would be nearly impossible to let her go. Her second remark was just as unnerving. Twenty miles? That was way too far to walk even for a werewolf like me. I didn't mind twenty miles but I would way rather be at home.

"Why are you walking? Why hasn't anyone driven you home?" It concerned me that she was walking on the road all the way home. As far as I knew, there were no vampires in the area but there could have been and then she could have been hurt. She could have called me to... no, she couldn't have. I was the reason why she was walking home. It wasn't just my fault but Embry's aswell but for the time being, there was no way to punish him. I would make sure that he was assigned double shifts for three months. I know that I'm being a little lenient but he is my friend after all.

"The last thing I want to deal with is the pity party that my parents are going to throw when they see what happened. There was no way in the place down under that I was going to call them and tell them what happened." She said in an outraged voice but I couldn't help but laugh. Did she just swear on 'the place down under?' I mean, really. She was going to hear language far worse than that just by meeting Quil and he was the person who cursed the least because he was around Claire so often. I had to make a joke out of her monologue. It was just that hilarious. Before I could get to the punch-line, she asked me a question.

"What, does my being in pain amuse you?" Her question struck me to the core. I would never, ever be amused by her pain. If anything hurt her then I would want to destroy it. I really wanted to destroy myself and Embry but I couldn't. I would end up regretting the decision later.

"Of course not. I was laughing when you said the place down under? What was that about? Since when do people swear on Australia?" I couldn't help but laugh again. I would have to show the guys this conversation later. It would probably be the highlight of our patrol anyways.

"Ughhh. I meant that there was no way in hell that I was going to call my parents." It surprised me that she cussed so suddenly but it was hilarious just the same. This one hundred and ten pound girl finding it annoying to have to cuss. The rest of the wolves and I would cuss almost every other word. The way she seemed so unruffled that she had to cuss once was just extremely funny.

"I'm glad that I thoroughly amuse you. Now, if you'll excuse me..." She tried to push passed me as her sentence trailed off. Without thinking, I grabbed her arm. I didn't want her to leave me or to let her out of my sight at all. It felt like if she left me then I might fall apart and turn to dust, waiting for the wind to sweep me away. Her arm felt so fragile in my hands that I was scared I might break it. She looked up at me with concerned eyes that left me feeling breathless.

"Are you feeling okay?" I had no idea what her question could possibly mean. I always felt perfectly fine.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Well your hand is-" I realized too late why she would ask that question of me. I ran a 108 degree temperature which would obviously be overly warm on her skin. She would most definitely believe that I was sick.

"I know." I sighed. Some days, I wished that I could get out of this werewolf mess. I just wanted to be a normal teenager. One with normal friends and normal extra curricular activities. On the other hand, without being the beast that I am, I would never have found Haley and she was worth every second I had to deal with supernatural stuff like vampires and eating ALOT.

"Do you need a ride home? I'm sure you don't want to walk." I asked hopefully.

"Sure... I guess." She seemed hesitant but her answer was still a yes. Inside, I was jumping around like a little girl on Christmas morning.

"Cool." I said as nonchalantly as I could and hoped I'd succeeded.

"Yeah." She answered in the same type of voice.

I abruptly turned to head to my car which I had parked about a mile away. When I had noticed her walking on the side of the road, I had grabbed my car just in case she needed a ride. I was glad that planning ahead finally payed off.

We soon arrived at my 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit which I had built myself from spare parts. I walked to the passenger side and opened the door. She looked around for a second, as if confused that I could be a gentleman. I had to admit that on most days I could be rude and very impolite but I was doing my best to change her bad impression of me. I gestured for her to get inside and she did without a word. I walked to the other side and got in the car. I started the engine and began driving on the dirt road towards La Push. We didn't talk for a few minutes but I had to ask the question that had been gnawing at me ever since I had realized that my imprint had been hurt.

"So, um, what's the damage?" I asked in a nervous voice. I was afraid about what her answer would be.

"What?" She asked, her eyebrows coming together. She seemed to have no idea what I was talking about.

"Your, uh, your head. I mean, are you okay?" I asked. I was shaking slightly because I couldn't believe that I had caused my imprint harm. I was still under control but just thinking about what I had done made me physically ill.

"Well, you can assume that when a girl tries to punch you, that it's pretty bad." Her voice was coated in bitter sarcasm. Her statement didn't help my shaking. It increase minimally and I needed a way to calm down. I looked over at Haley while keeping my peripheral vision on the road. I could drive with my eyes closed so this wasn't a challenge at all. I needed to hear her answer, no matter what it was.

"Please tell me how hurt you are." I asked in a soft voice. I had to know.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" She abruptly shouted at me. It made me jump but I kept my eyes on her. She didn't realize how effortless this was for me.

"If I answer your question, will you please look at the road?" Her voice was laced in panic and I wanted to make it go away but I needed an answer first. I would give her anything but this was so important that I had to fight every fiber in my body not to give in to her will.

"Yes." I said in a tight, controlled voice.

"I have a concussion."

I had been prepared for the worst but this was too much. I was going to phase and I had to get out, now. I pulled to the side of the road and ran into the forest. I could hear her beautiful voice calling for me but nothing could stop the phase right now. As soon as I made it through the trees, I phased.

_"Jake, what's wrong?"_ I heard Sam and Embry ask at the same time.

_"Embry, I'm going to kill you for this." _I snarled as I headed to the location that I knew Embry would be.

_"Jake?" _I heard Embry whimper. I had been thinking things through. If Embry hadn't thrown that book then this never would have happened. I was still to be blamed but Embry deserved to pay for hurting my imprint. I found Embry and Sam near the border and lunged towards Embry. Sam intercepted my lunge and spoke.

_"Jake, what is going on?!" _His voice was all Alpha so I replayed the events leading up to this point.

_"Three months double shift sounds reasonable enough to me. I understand why you feel that you should hurt him but he had no knowledge that this would happen. He knows not to do that again and if he doesn't then I give you full permission to rip him limb from limb. Is that a good enough compromise?" _Sam asked, finally grasping how serious this situation was.

_"Yes, but he has to apologize to Haley too."_

_"Agreed." _Both Sam and Embry said in unison.

_"Nobody asked you." _I grumbled toward Embry.

Soon we all felt another presence come into our minds.

_"Hey guys, what's up?" _I heard Paul's annoying voice ask.

_"Heard that." _He remarked.

_"Wanted you to." _I replied.

I went over my day for Paul too. He might as well hear it from me rather than somebody else.

_"So you just left your imprint on the side of the road? You idiot!"_

Paul laughed inside his head and I was just about to snap at him until I realized what he was saying. I had left my imprint on the side of the road. Alone.

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 6 (Haley's POV)

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: "Twilight is my favorite book ever. Will you sign it for me?"**

**Stephenie Meyer: "Sure."**

**Me: "Hah, you just signed Twilight over to me! Victory!"**

**Stephenie Meyer: *scribbles over her signature***

**Me: "No!"**

**Sorry I haven't posted in like forever. I have been super busy with volunteering, work, extra-curriculars and such. Please forgive me and I beg of you... please to do not sick the Volturi on me!**

**Thanks to all of the people who reviewed...**

**ChocoLovex**

**Singer of Water**

**Paula Waula**

**Brooke**

**Guest**

Chapter 6

(Haley's POV)

_Yeah, let's offer someone a ride home and then ditch them on the side of the road. That is just great!_

I ranted inside my head as I began walking towards my home.

He just had to offer me a ride home. Why did he have to do that? I would rather have him ignore me than act as strangely as he had been. The constant mood swings were just freaky. He could go from ignoring my existence one day to acting like I was the only thing that mattered the next day. I wished that he would just make up his mind already.

I was almost to the _Welcome to La Push _sign when I heard a low thrum of a car coming from behind me. I debated asking the driver for a ride but quickly dismissed the thought. How weird would it be to have some random girl asking for a ride home? Very weird. I tried to tune out the thrum but it seemed to be getting closer and I just couldn't ignore it. I slowly turned to see a shiny Mercedes coming down the path. Such expensive cars were usually reserved for a few select people that lived in Forks. I could only wonder where this car was heading.

I turned back the way I had been heading and was making my way passed the previously mentioned sign when I heard the trill of a female voice call for me. I once again turned to see Alice Cullen looking at me with her head cocked to the side. It was funny how she looked almost like a small puppy that was trying to figure something out.

"Haley, where are you going?" She asked in a confused voice.

"Home?" I said it defensively, but it almost sounded like a question.

"Why are you walking home?" She asked, her eyebrows scrunching together.

"This guy offered me a ride home and then bailed. I honestly don't know why so don't ask."

"I won't ask but I'm not letting you walk home."

"Why not?"

" 'Cause you're coming over, silly." She said it with this smile that could make even the hardest of heart's soften.

"I can't, I have to go home, Alice."

"Please." She whined.

"But-"

"Please." She interrupted.

"But Ali-"

"Please." She looked at me with her puppy dog face full force.

"Oh no you are not using your puppy dog look on me are you?" I looked at her as my voice shot through a few octaves. Alice's puppy dog face was impossible to face.

"I had to bring out the big guns."

"Oh... all right. I'll come but only for a few hours."

"Yeah!" She squealed in obvious delight.

I had to admit that on the inside I was silently jumping for joy. I had never visited the Cullens' house before- no one had except for Bella- and I was secretly curious as to where my friend lived. It was going to be interesting to say the least.

**Please review!**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up tonight!**


	9. Chapter 7 (Haley's POV)

**Disclaimer:**

**Stephenie Meyer: "Hah, I don't see WhiteDusk8888. That means she can't try to take Twilight!"**

**Me: *jumps out from hiding* "Hah. I got the book!"**

**Stephenie Meyer: "No, that's just a cook book. I tricked you. Twilight is mine."**

**Me: "Aw, darn."**

**I told you I would try to get the next chapter up. This is for taking so long to post and to thank you for not sicking the Volturi on me.**

**Thanks to these people who reviewed within the hour it took me to write this chapter. I think it took me about an hour. Well anyways, thanks to...**

**Singer of Water**

**ChocoLovex**

Chapter 7

(Haley's POV)

Riding in a car with Alice was interesting to say the least. She insisted on listening to random music and the creepy part was that she knew all of the lyrics. Just to let you know, by random music I also mean music in different languages of different genres. She would sing to one's in French, Spanish, German and Dutch. Dutch, for crying out loud!

We headed to the outskirts of Forks, a place where I had never been. I had always stayed in the middle of Forks where the high school and doctor's office was but this was FAR away. We were almost completely surrounded by trees with nothing else. Tree after tree after tree. That was all we saw for a few minutes until we pulled onto a winding dirt road. It took us a minute until we finally made it to a beautiful white house.

It seemed like the house was magical. One side of the house was all glass but the rest was wood. It was beautiful. The yard was clean cut and had flowers of all kinds growing.

"Come on." Alice shouted, pulling me out of the car. I immediately realized that I had been sitting in the car, mouth wide open, for a while.

As I was vacating the car, I heard a strange sound. It sounded as if a pack of wolves were howling but there was no moon to howl to so I blew it off as a work of the imagination.

I walked with Alice into the house and stopped in my tracks. The room was open and wide. The floor plan seemed to use every available space which caused the room to look monstrously large while still feeling cozy.

I walked to the center of the room and just took everything in. There was minimal seating but there was a large T.V and the kitchen was a nice size. The place just seemed so airy.

"Whatcha' think?" She asked, a hopeful expression clearly on her face.

"It's beautiful." I smiled back at her. Her bubbly personality was hard to ignore and made me want to smile the day away.

I was about to say more when I heard someone coming down the stairs. I turned to see Emmett bounding down the stairs and running right towards me.

It was fascinating to see a guy Emmett's size run as fast as he did.

Once in front of me, he grabbed me into a big bear hug and practically crushed me.

"Emmett...uh... need...to...breathe." I struggled to get out.

"Oh right." He chuckled as he let go of me.

"What's up, man?"

"Boooorrrrrrrrreeeeeeedddddoo oooommmmm." He spread the word out.

"Why?"

"I need someone to play football with." He spoke with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Well, I'll play football with you." I smiled.

"No, you won't." Alice spoke in a serious voice. I had never heard her like this before.

"Come on Alice? Please!" Emmett pleaded.

"No." Her voice said that the discussion had ended but I wasn't finished.

"Race you outside." I whispered and took off.

Emmett easily passed me, somehow having grabbed the football before he made his way outside.

"Go long!" He shouted.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen don't you even think about it!" I heard a voice that wasn't Alice say. I figured that Emmett would just ignore the voice like he had ignored his sister but he dropped the ball mid-throw.

Emmett looked to the ground and I looked over to see a beautiful woman with caramel hair and golden eyes walking towards us.

She walked over to Emmett and whispered to him. He spoke a quick apology to me and walked inside. I had no idea why he had apologized but I figured it had something to do with this woman in front of me.

She turned to look at me and a gentle smile graced her face.

"Hello, I'm Esme. It's very nice to meet you." Alice had mentioned that Esme was her adoptive mother and that she was the kindest person in the world. She always cared for others and always tried to keep them safe.

"I'm Haley. I've heard so much about you."

"Good things I hope." She smiled as she spoke.

"Of course." I smiled as well.

"Alice hasn't stopped talking about you. She always says what a nice person you are and it is a privilege to meet someone who has made my daughter so happy. She hasn't had many friends since we have lived here and she really loves that she has one now." Esme spoke with so much fondness that she seemed as if she was Alice's real mother rather than her foster one.

I didn't have any way to respond but I figured the blush that colored my cheeks was response enough.

"Why don't you come inside so I can introduce you to my husband." She turned and started walking towards the house.

"Um, Mrs. Cullen-"

"Please, call me Esme." She spoke with an obvious smile in her voice.

"Esme. I've kinda' already met your husband. The last time I saw him was actually today."

Esme turned to me and frowned. The frown was not suited to be on her lips.

"Why?" She asked quizzically.

"Um, I fell and hit my head on the corner of my desk." I felt guilty for lying to her but for some strange reason I still felt the need to protect the jerk who had caused my CONCUSSION and who had ditched me on the side of the road.

"My dear, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a concussion. No big deal." I tried to wave it off but she just seemed to get more worried. I figured it was caused by the statement about my head injury.

"You should lie down. Are you feeling feignt, dizzy?" She seemed to be panicking. She really was like a mother figure. It was almost like she was my mother now.

I had been trying to avoid this pity party by avoiding my house for a while but it just seemed that someone was going to throw me a party whether I wanted it or not.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." I said as I walked towards the door.

We entered her home and everyone seemed to be waiting. Edward had his arm around Bella, Jasper, his arm around Alice and Emmett and Carlisle were standing alone.

"Back so soon?" Carlisle asked in a joking tone.

"Nah, I'm just here for my bud, Alice. She insisted that I come here." I spoke with an incredulous voice, almost as if I couldn't believe that I had gone along with her plan.

"Yes well-" Carlisle was cut off by his phone ringing. He looked at me with an apologetic look before picking up his phone.

"Hello." He spoke.

"Yes... Yes, I will be right there. Yes... Please remain calm. Alright... Bye." He hung up and as he did, he sent me another look that projected his previous one.

"I'm sorry. I am needed at the hospital right away."

"Of course. Go. Someone needs you." I smiled encouragingly as he left in a rush.

I could only wonder who it could have been.

"Hello, everyone. I know you don't really know me but I just wanted to say hi." I spoke to the group nervously.

"I know you." Bella stepped forward. I recognized her from a few of my classes and knew that she had broken Jacob's heart.

I thought I heard a low rumbling but it quickly cut off. I had no idea what that was about.

"Hey, Bella." I stepped forward and hugged her. She may have hurt Jacob but she really was a nice person and sometimes Jacob needed to be taught a lesson for his antics.

"I've seen you all around school and just wanted to say that you have one spunky little sister." I smiled and finally got everyone to crack a grin at my statement.

"Spunky isn't quite the word I would give her." Jasper spoke quietly but I could easily hear him. He leaned down and gave Alice a kiss while Emmett smacked him on the arm.

"Get a room!" Emmett shouted and everyone laughed.

It seemed like I could finally have made some new friends.

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 7 (Jacob's POV)

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: "I feel like instead of trying to steal Twilight, I should do a happy dance. Why, you might ask? This is the tenth chapter I have posted! Oh, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. For now! Muhahahahaha!"**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed...**

**Singer of Water**

**Sessytime2**

**ChocoLovex**

**PillowThoughts2**

Chapter 7

(Jacob's POV)

At Paul's statement, I rushed back to the last place I had seen my angel.

I looked around the area and could not find her, growing more frantic the longer I searched. What if she had gotten hurt, or fallen off a cliff, or been...

_"We can still hear you, you know." Paul stated inside my mind and I snarled so viciously that he stopped. That was an unusual thing for Paul so I assumed that I was far more out of control than I realized._

_"Sam, I can't find her. What am I going to do if I can't..." I abruptly cut off. I smelled a putrid stench in the air near the border. It was older but it definitely belonged to the leeches. A leech had been near the border and Haley had been there._

_I sniffed around the border line and found that the two scents intermingled, almost as if the demon and my angel had embraced or had been in contact._

_I howled a mournful howl and was about to follow Haley's scent over the border when I felt Sam speak to me._

_"Jacob, back down. We will find her and breaking the treaty will do nothing to prevent what has already happened." He spoke to me so calmly and yet with the Alpha timbre that I had to obey. His tone was too much for me to handle. I headed back to the place I had last seen Sam and found him waiting at the edge of the forest. He was looking at me with sorrow filled eyes that matched his thoughts but I didn't care; couldn't care._

_I lunged toward Sam, snarling, and Paul jumped in front of him, attempting to bite my front leg in the process. I jumped to the side and bit Paul's neck, taking him to the ground as he growled his outrage._

_"ENOUGH!" Sam shouted and I was brought to my knees._

_"Why would you attack me, your Alpha, your pack brother, your friend?" He asked in a calm tone._

_"Do you not understand?!" I shouted._

_"If that were Emily out there, in the clutches of the enemy, would you be sitting here doing nothing?! No, you wouldn't. You would be out there doing anything and everything in your power to get her away from those bloodsuckers even crossing the line if it came down to it. So why ask your pack brother and friend to do that? Huh? If something happened to her because of them, treaty or not, every last one of them will be dead by nightfall." I spoke and felt the Alpha order ease probably because Sam finally understood how hard this was on me. I stood and then ran farther into the forest._

I wouldn't just sit around and hope for the leeches to return her, I would be making a phone call to Dr. Fang.

It took longer than normal but I was eventually able to phase back and was able to grab my phone from home without anyone questioning me.

I dialed his number- only having it because I had been injured very badly once and needed a doctor who wouldn't become suspicious- and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello." I heard his chime-like voice answer. It made me sick, the way they all sounded, so perfect. If everyone knew what they really were then no one would be thinking about them like gods.

"Would there happen to be a girl at your house that goes by the name of Haley?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Yes." He answered, his voice seeming surprised. It was very hard for me to keep my calm. Haley was in a room full of bloodsuckers and she didn't even know it. I started to shake badly but was able to reign in the impending phase.

"If that is the case then I need to speak with you immediately. I give you permission to cross the border. Come to the treaty line. This is VERY important." My voice was starting to project my worry and outrage.

"Yes, I will be right there." He spoke again.

"She better be alright Dr. Leech. Is she alright?" I asked, all the while holding my breath.

"Yes." He seemed to be speaking in clipped sentences. I had no idea why. It wasn't like the only people in his house couldn't hear the other side of the conversation.

"I swear, if you guys hurt her, there will be hell to pay. I will kill every last one of you if you so much as breathe the wrong way. If you ever hurt her-"

"Please remain calm." He spoke in a soft voice but then spoke even softer and seemingly rushed.

"We will not harm her and she is perfectly fine. I will come meet you at the border."

"Good. I will see you then.

"Alright."

"Bye." I said.

"Bye." He answered.

I hung up and drove to the border line. I wouldn't want to show up as a wolf, it would tempt me to kill him too much.

A few minutes later I arrived and then he did as well. We looked at each other in silence as he crossed the border.

"Jacob, what is going on?" He asked me, his voice projecting his bewilderment.

"MY imprint is at YOUR house. I don't want her there ever again." I nearly growled.

"Oh. Well that leaves us at a bit of an impasse. My daughter has taken a liking to your imprint." I nearly laughed when he used the word daughter. She wasn't his daughter, she was a demon who hadn't been his spawn to begin with.

"I don't care who your _daughter," _I spat the word, "has taken a liking to. My imprint shouldn't be at a leech's house. Do you not understand what would have happened had Sam not have been in my mind? I would have bolted across that line and pretty much destroyed every last one of you. No offense intended, Doc, but I refuse to allow her to be over there. You should just be happy that I called you first."

"I can only do so much. My daughter is not deterred very easily. Alice does not like very many people as much as your imprint and I will not interfere with her happiness. I will try to break up this reunion of sorts as soon as I can but the longer we stand here, the longer your imprint is with my family. I can assure you that she is in no danger but if it will help you settle then I will give her a ride to the boundary line and you may retrieve her from there. I have, however, heard that she was not very pleased with you. As you most likely know, my son, Edward, can read minds and he heard her inner rant about how you had," he put air quotes around the next words, " 'ditched her on the side of the road.' "

I smacked the palm of my hand to my face. She would most likely hate me after the stunt I had pulled.

"I will pick her up at the border line in one hour. If the time is even a second over an hour, I will be crossing the treaty line even if that risks breaking the treaty. Just keep her safe." I spoke and didn't wait for an answer as I stalked off to the woods to resume my rage as a wolf.

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 8 (Haley's POV)

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *Walks up to Stephenie Meyer***

**Stephenie Meyer: "Yes?" *asks suspiciously***

**Me: "How about we co-own Twilight?"**

**Stephenie Meyer: "No! I own it." *says incredulously***

**Me: "Fine." *walks away* "I gave you your chance."**

**Thanks to all of the people who reviewed...**

**ChocoLovex**

**Singer of Water**

**PillowThoughts2**

Chapter 8

(Haley's POV)

Only a few minutes into my time at the Cullen's house and I knew it was chaotic. They never seemed to stop. Jasper would move from playing chess with Emmett at one moment to sitting on the back porch with Alice in another. Quite frankly, most of the time I was there I was confused. Sure, I was finally able to convince Esme to let me play football with Emmett but that didn't go so well. Emmett seemed to think that it was funny when he threw the ball over me and Edward caught it instead. Luckily, I wasn't the only one who seemed completely lost in their house. Bella sat at the sidelines, smiling whenever her boyfriend caught the ball.

I walked over to her and sat down next to her, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"So..." I prompted, not really having much to say.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"How long have you known the Cullens?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"A while." She answered and then giggled at her vague answer.

"How long's a while?" I asked, a smile growing on my face. Seeing people happy always made me happy.

"Let's say, about eight months."

"That's cool. And how long have you been dating Edward over there?" I asked, jutting my thumb out in his direction.

"Seven and a half months as of today." She smiled dreamily. I could only wonder about a relationship like that. A relationship where every time you saw that person, butterflies would enter your stomach and every kiss was as passionate as your first.

"You must love him." It was a statement, not a question.

"How do you know?" She asked, clearly disconcerted.

"The way you look at him... You look at him like he's the only person in the world, like there's no one else that will ever fill your heart the way he does."

"That's... exactly how I feel. Do you love someone?" She asked me.

I frowned. _Did_ I love someone? The answer was abruptly clear to me. Looking at Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella.

"Not anymore." I answered, my gaze turning to watch the guys in the field.

**If there's anything you have question's about, don't hesitate to PM me. If you want me to have another Twilight character in my story, please tell me. I can't guarantee that I will be able to fit that character into the plot line but I will try. Thanks to everyone for reading my story!**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 9 (Haley's POV)

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: "Haha, I am going to steal Twilight today."**

**Emmett: "Oh no you're not."**

**Me: "Emmett?"**

**Emmett: "Yeah?"**

**Me: "What are you doing here?"**

**Emmett: "Stephenie Meyer hired me to guard her Twilight books so you couldn't steal them. They are hers."**

**Me: "You do remember that you are in my fanfiction and I can easily get rid of you?"**

**Emmett: "Not if I tell Stephenie first. She's the one who wrote the books."**

**Me: "Whatever, I guess you can stay in my fanfiction."**

**I had so much fun writing this chapter! Thanks to all of my faithful readers. You guys are the best!**

Chapter 9

(Haley's POV)

As I watched Edward and Emmett playing football, I could only think about the answer I had given Bella. Sure, I had loved him but he obviously didn't feel the same way about me. The list of things he had done to me in the past few hours was ridiculously long and yet I still cared about him.

He had hit me in the back of the head with a textbook, lied to me about it when I faked having amnesia, hadn't known my name, had run off after claiming he was going to take me to the nurse, and picked me up in his car only to ditch me on the side of the road.

I was too good for a lying, selfish, no good, weasel like Jacob fricken' Black. He had no right to treat me the way he did. I was going to treat him like every other person or just ignore him all together. It wouldn't make much difference anyways. What was the point in being interested in a guy who was never going to like you back? It was pointless. He hadn't even known my name, so what was the point in obsessing over him?

I was abruptly pulled from my inner dialogue when I saw Edward slide to catch the football. He slammed into the ground so hard that it sounded like thunder.

I jumped up from my spot and was about to run over to him when Bella called out to me.

"He's fine. They do this sort of thing all the time." I was about to ask her if she had lost her mind, when I saw Edward rise from the ground, dust himself off and go right back to tossing the football to Emmett.

Bella smiled up at me and patted the seat next to her. I was about to sit when Carlisle came up to me. I hadn't even noticed that he had returned from the hospital.

"I am very sorry Haley, but we are about to have our family dinner. Even Bella will be leaving. It is tradition. I am so sorry." He looked at me with a one hundred percent apologetic expression.

"It's no problem, Dr. Cullen. I am sorry for imposing on your family time. I'll just walk home from here."

I wasn't overly thrilled with the prospect of walking home but there was no way that I would ask Alice to drive me home. She had her family meal to get to.

"Of course you won't walk home. I'll drive you." Alice chirped from behind me. She walked up to me and stopped when she was standing right beside me

"Alice, you have to help your mother set the table. I will drive her home." He spoke with such authority that Alice didn't push her luck.

Carlisle looked at me and then gestured for me to head to his car. I got in the passenger seat and he got in the driver's side.

We drove for a few minutes in silence, both thinking of different things I supposed.

"I noticed when you arrived that you seemed quite distraught. What happened?" Carlisle asked me.

I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't want to go into a long monologue about how Jacob had found me and insisted on driving me home only to ditch me the first chance he got.

Seeming to sense the skepticism in my silence, Carlisle continued, "I was only asking because I care for you like a daughter. My daughter absolutely adores you and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Well..." I trailed off, unsure. Carlisle was a nice man but I didn't want to get anyone in trouble.

"Um... Well, my friend, Jacob, was driving me home and then we talked. He started to get mad about something and then he pulled to the side of the road and ditched me. That's about it." I figured the shortest version of the story would be the best to go with.

"Jacob... Do you mean Jacob Black?" He asked me.

"Yeah?" I asked, slightly confused. Dr. Cullen seemed to know a lot of people but not too many from the reservation.

"Jacob actually called Alice to come pick you up. He wasn't feeling well and felt like he was going to lose his lunch. He told Alice to apologize for him but I would assume that it completely slipped her mind."

"So you mean that this was all a big misunderstanding?" I asked. I had been so stupid. I had thought that Jacob would be so crude as to leave me there when he hadn't been feeling well in the first place. It explained his mysterious behavior today.

I shouldn't have been so hard on him. I should have just given him a chance but I had jumped to conclusions and had begun to feel like he was as big of a jerk as the rest of the guys.

"It seems so." Carlisle answered.

The rest of the drive was in silence until we were a mile or so away from the _Welcome to La Push _sign.

"Jacob will actually be taking you to your house from here. I have to get back home for dinner and can't be late. I'm sorry if this inconveniences you." He looked sympathetic as he apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Dr. Cullen. I needed to talk to Jacob anyways." Things couldn't have worked out more perfectly.

"Thank you for understanding and please, call me Carlisle." He smiled down at me as we pulled over at the previously mentioned sign.

Waiting beside the sign was Jacob in all of his perfection. I felt a tinge of guilt for doubting his motives but decided that even though I had doubted him, he had still caused a textbook to hit the back of my head. He still had more apologizing to do and would be lucky if I ever forgave him for that.

I exited the car and walked over to Jacob. I thought I saw his arm twitch in my direction but ignored it. There was no way that he would have done something like that. He didn't even like me or know me for that matter.

His head dropped the closer I got and I could only wonder what it was about. He looked ashamed but there seemed to be an underlying tension to him that I had never seen before.

"Hey." I whispered to him. I wasn't sure exactly why I whispered. It could have had something to do with how vulnerable he looked. He looked like a small child ready to be reprimanded for doing something naughty.

He looked me in the eyes once he heard the soft tone in my voice.

I instantly melted the second I saw his eyes. They were absolutely beautiful and took my breath away.

"Hey." His voice was husky, almost as if he had been upset about something.

I felt the overwhelming urge to comfort him. It was a very strange feeling. I had no ties to him and yet I wanted to reassure him that everything was all right.

"Come on." I said, gesturing towards La Push with my head indicating that we should go. I turned to tell Carlisle goodbye but he was nowhere to be found.

I started to walk to my house with Jacob trailing slowly behind me. We remained that way until we were a few blocks away from my house. Abruptly, he picked up his pace and came to stand in front of me, blocking my path.

"Yes?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry." Those two simple words meant a lot. I didn't know why he chose this moment to speak those words though.

"For everything. For not driving you home, or knowing your name, or-" I couldn't hear him apologize. Carlisle had already explained everything to me. He didn't need to do it as well.

"Jacob, it's okay. I know why you left." I said, a smile on my face as well as in my eyes.

"You do?" He asked, concern coloring every ounce of his tone.

"Yeah, Carlisle explained everything. You felt like you were going to be sick and left the car on the side of the road. You called Alice to come pick me up. It's fine." I said.

He looked very confused but a small smile hinted on his face.

"So you're not mad?" He asked, eyes alight.

"Well, I'm still mad about the textbook incident but that's about it." Mentioning what had happened at school seemed like the worst possible thing to do. He started shaking slightly and the ghost of a smile that had been playing on his lips disappeared altogether.

"You don't know how sorry I am." He spoke with such misery that I felt like I was going to crumble under its weight.

"I know that you're sorry and I forgive you. How about we just pretend like today never happened? You can go back to ignoring me and I will go back to ignoring you." I spoke with a certain conviction even though there was a lie hidden within my words. I would never truly ignore him but I would make sure not to cause myself to be obsessed with him either. His face turned to a look of pure horror but I wasn't done yet.

"I promise that you won't have to deal with me again. I'll make sure that I'm not in your way the next time you decide to throw a textbook." I spoke coldly by the end. I wasn't really sure why I was being so hard on him but this walk had made me think about every bad thing that he had done to me. At this point in time, I really just wanted to pretend that Jacob Black didn't exist.

I turned my back on him and strode away, making sure not to look back.

**Please review! The more reviews I get, the more I will want to write!**


	13. Chapter 9 (Jacob's POV)

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: "Hey Emmett, are you still guarding Stephenie's books?"**

**Emmett: "Yeah, and you just admitted that Twilight was Stephenie Meyer's so hah!"**

**Me: "Dang it!"**

**I would like to apologize for taking so long. I have been super busy lately but I was finally able to get this chapter done. I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to all of the people who reviewed...**

**Mercede216**

**ChocoLovex**

**LobstaFace17**

**BS1995**

**purpleVampire22**

Chapter 9

(Jacob's POV)

Waiting wasn't something I liked. It was long and in this case, painful. Every second away from her burned me to my core, especially remembering how I had left her to the hands of the leeches. I couldn't believe that I had let everything that I lived for end up in the hands of the most vile creatures on the planet, the creatures I lived to destroy. I just wanted her to be all right and away from those monsters.

_"She'll be fine, Jake."_ Sam told me quietly but I could tell that he was hurting almost as much as I was. Feeling a pain like this through the mental connection was affecting him far more than he was trying to let on. I knew that he felt for me, especially making me stay on this side of the border. He felt like he was doing what was best by keeping me here but I knew that he was close to breaking. He had an imprint and knew that if she ever was in any danger that he would move mountains to make her safe. My imprint, however, was just a few miles away and I was struggling to stay on our side of the treaty line. I could feel Sam close to his breaking point, though. I could tell that he was close to letting me cross the treaty line. He could sense my growing angst over the situation and his resolve was wavering. If Dr. Leech didn't bring her back soon then I would be crossing the border, Alpha order or not.

_"Would you just suck it up already? Sheesh, what's with you guys and your imprints? Big deal, she's over with the leeches. At least if they sucked her dry then I wouldn't have to listen to you constantl-"_

Paul was about to continue when I grabbed his flank in my jaws and pushed him to the ground, snarling the entire time.

_"PAUL!" _Sam growled.

Paul whimpered as I sunk my teeth deeper into his flank.

_"If you EVER talk about Haley like that again then you will die a slow and painful death. Have I made myself clear?" _I roared out in an Alpha timber. Sam took an automatic step back while Paul yelped under the power of my words.

_"Sorry."_ I muttered as I got off of Paul. No matter how hard I tried, whenever I got extremely angry, the Alpha attribute I had been born with came out. I never truly meant to use it but there was only so much I could do that could stop it.

_"Dude, I was just joking. Chill. You didn't have to go all Alpha on me. Haley was my friend before all of this werewolf crap happened. She was like a little sister so if you think that I'm not worried about her then you've got another thing coming."_

_"Wow Paul. Whatever you did must have been pretty messed up if you actually sounded deep for a few seconds and didn't cuss anybody out in the process." _Jared said. He must have phased after I attacked Paul.

_"Paul, double patrols for two weeks. Joking or not, this is someone's imprint and I will not tolerate any malice being directed toward the object of someone's imprint. Understood?"_

_"Yeah, whatever. It was worth it to see Baby-Alpha finally do something other than sit around and mope." _Paul answered as he ran off.

Abruptly, my phone rang in the pocket of the shorts I had tied to my leg. I phased back and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Jacob, it's me. I'm about to head out with Haley. Meet us at the border." He spoke very quickly and quietly which only made me assume that Haley was near.

"She better not be hurt."

"She is not."

"I'll see you then."

"Alright. Goodbye."

" 'Bye." I answered and hung up, placing my phone back into my pocket and phasing.

I didn't bother to tell the others where I was going, they would know from my thoughts that I was heading towards the treaty line to be with the only person that mattered.

I got to the border a few minutes before they arrived and as I was waiting I could only think about how much she would despise me. Would she look at me with all of the hatred that I deserved or look at me with disappointment for all of the terrible things I had done to her? I deserved every bad word that she would undoubtedly call me or the punch she would throw my way. Even if she never wanted to see me again, I would have to stay close to her, even if it was only in the shadows. I would be her protector even if she didn't know it.

They pulled up and Haley got out of the car, walking slowly towards me.

The closer she got, the harder it was to stay where I was. I wanted to pull her as far away from Dr. Cullen as I could even though I knew he was the best of the leeches. He didn't care that I was a werewolf or that we were supposed to be mortal enemies. He just wanted everyone to be safe and happy. It was strange to think about a leech with anything short of pure hatred but Carlisle wasn't terrible as _their kind _was.

When she was a few yards away, my hand instinctively moved toward her but I quickly pulled it back, hoping she didn't see. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and never let her go.

As she got closer, I could feel my head dropping. I was ashamed for my previous actions and just wanted to make things right.

When she was right in front of me, my head was probably pretty close to hitting the ground. My eyes closed as I waited for the onslaught of yelling that she would direct at me and that I would take in silence.

"Hey." She whispered to me. Abruptly, my head jerked up. How could she talk to me or even stand to be near me after everything I had done?

"Hey." I whispered back. My voice seemed to convey my confusion and hurt from earlier, at least to my ears.

"Come on." She said as she gestured towards La Push with her head.

I waited for her to lead the way but she turned, as if looking for something.

After she looked for a few moments longer, she headed towards the road.

We walked in silence for most of the journey until I couldn't take it any longer. I had to apologize for everything I had done to her.

I walked faster, allowing my long legs to overtake her shorter strides until I was standing right in front of her.

"Yes?" She asked, seemingly confused as to why I was blocking her path.

"I'm sorry." I said, hoping that my voice could show just how sincere I was. However, 'I'm sorry' just didn't seem like it was enough. Those two words could never show just how much I meant the words.

"For everything. For not driving you home, or knowing your name, or-" I was about to go on when she cut me off.

"Jacob, it's okay. I know why you left." She spoke with a smile on her face.

"You do?" I asked. How could she possibly know why I left? No one could know that I had left to phase because of how disgusted I was with myself.

"Yeah, Carlisle explained everything. You felt like you were going to be sick and left the car on the side of the road. You called Alice to come pick me up. It's fine." She said and I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my face. The leech had covered for me. I would have to be sure to thank him.

"So you're not mad?" I asked, having hope for the first time that she might actually forgive me.

"Well, I'm still mad about the textbook incident but that's about it." She said and I could feel the small smile disappear. I was furious with myself for letting anything bad happen to her and could feel small tremors rippling through my body. I had to remind myself that if I phased now then I might risk hurting her and that was something that I couldn't do again. I was able to get myself under control as I spoke again.

"You don't know how sorry I am." I said and could hear my own agony as clear as day in my words.

"I know that you're sorry and I forgive you. How about we just pretend like today never happened? You can go back to ignoring me and I will go back to ignoring you." She spoke with such firm confidence that I knew she meant it.

I couldn't help but feel as if my heart was splitting in two. I would never want to pretend like this day never existed. This day was a day that I would remember as the best day of my life. The day I found someone worth fighting for.

I was sure that my face was frozen in pure alarm but she wasn't done stomping on my heart yet.

"I promise that you won't have to deal with me again. I'll make sure that I'm not in your way the next time you decide to throw a textbook."

And with those final words she strode away, never looking back at me or the destiny that we were meant to have together.

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 10 (Haley's POV)

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: "What's up peeps? I'm back!"**

**Stephenie Meyer who whill now be referred to as SM because I am tired of typing Stephenie Meyer: "Hey look, it's the person who thinks they own Twilight when I do!"**

***croud laughs***

**Me: "Whatever. You own Twilight. At least for today!"**

**I know it took FOREVER but I was finally able to write this chapter. Sorry for taking so long. For those of you who have seen Breaking Dawn Part 2, or even the posters, you will know the significance of FOREVER in my first sentence.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed...**

**ChocoLovex**

**Singer of Water**

**purpleVampire22**

Chapter 10

(Haley's POV)

_Storming off from the only person who can drive you home is probably not the best idea. _I thought to myself as I stomped away.

I was a few miles away from home and really needed to think. I knew my anger was unjust but it was really hard to forgive what had happened. It would take some time to forgive him but I was sure it would happen eventually... And by eventually, I meant that as soon as I looked into his eyes I would melt and beg for his forgiveness. Wow, I was pathetic.

It took a while, but I eventually made it home. It was pretty late and I knew my parents would be worried but I couldn't help it when I paused at the door.

I had heard something but wasn't sure what. I waited, closing my eyes to see if I would hear the noise again. There was a moment of silence but once again I thought I heard a twig snap in the woods near my home. I turned to look and was not expecting what I saw. There were two large eyes staring at me from just inside the forest and just as I met its eyes, it ran.

I stood in a stupor but eventually gathered my bearings and walked inside as quietly as I could, hoping to avoid my parents. Of course nothing could ever be that easy.

My parents were standing right in front of the staircase near the door, glaring down at me. I looked at the ground and waited for the verbal smack down.

"Where have you been young lady?" My father asked in a disapproving tone.

"I was... well, you see... I was... out." I said, trying to avoid telling them where I had really been.

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out. We never noticed that our daughter was gone five hours later than she was supposed to." My mother spoke harshly. She tended to get sarcastic when she was upset.

"Would you like to tell us where?" She asked me, her tone telling me that it was not my decision whether I answered or not.

"Fine. I was at the hospital, then Jacob's car, then Alice's place." At the horrified look on their faces, I tried to change the subject.

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked lightly.

"You were at the hospital!" My mom screeched at the same time my dad yelled "You were in some boy's car!"

"Yes, on both of those." I answered sheepishly.

"Why were you at the hospital?" She asked in near hysterics.

"Well, I kind of tripped and hit my head on a desk. No big deal. I got stitched up and I'm good as new." I smiled at her, hoping to relieve her of her anxiety.

"Then you should sit down. No, you should lay down. Robert, get her some blankets will you?!" She practically yelled at my father as she tried to force me onto the couch.

"I'm fine. Really, it's no big deal."

"It certainly is a big deal, young lady. You aren't going to school tomorrow. You will be staying right here so I can keep an eye on you. Do you need anything? Water? Soda? A horse?" I chuckled at her last question but she looked serious, like if I needed a horse she would get one for me.

"I'll be fine, okay? I'm just going to lay down and go to sleep." Just as I was laying down, my mother's eyes went wide.

"Don't lay down, you had a head injury you need to stay awake. Oh no, this could be bad. Maybe I should call Dr. Cullen, or maybe-" I cut her off.

"Mom, I'm going upstairs where I'm going to do my homework. I won't go to bed until nine if that will make you happy but after that I'm going to bed. I'm tired and don't really want to deal with this right now." I said. I usually didn't talk to my mother like this but I was so tired of the theatrics. I had a head injury, it wasn't like I couldn't take care of myself.

Just as I was heading up the stairs, my dad came down the hall with a giant load of blankets. There had to be at least five winter blankets stacked on his arms.

"I don't need any blankets, Dad. I'm going upstairs." I said as he huffed and dropped the blankets on the floor.

"Sweetheart, I still would like to know why you were in a boy's car." My father said.

"He was driving me home." I said, hoping to leave it at that.

"And why didn't I get to meet him?" My father asked.

"Because he thought he was going to be sick so he left the car. He called Alice to come pick me up and then I spent most of the time at her house. Her father, Dr. Cullen, drove me to the La Push sign where Jacob was waiting so he could apologize. We had a fight and I stormed off. Was that enough information for you?" I asked and soon I felt tears streaming down my face. I didn't understand why I was crying. It seemed like every fiber of my being told me to quit being angry with Jacob and just go and forgive him but I wasn't ready to forgive him yet.

My dad walked over to me and rapped me in his arms. He hugged me until I stopped crying and then I headed up to my room. I worked on my homework as I had said but I couldn't concentrate so I began pacing my room. All I could think about was Jacob Black.

After what felt like hours of pacing, I finally laid down to go to bed. It only took a few minutes before I drifted off, thinking about the warm eyes that had captured my heart.

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 11 (Haley's POV)

**Disclaimer:**

**Dr. Cullen: "My prognosis is-"**

**Me: "That Twilight belongs to me!"**

**Dr. Cullen: "No. That Haley has a concussion AND Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer."**

**Me: "Whatever. And to think that I had you in my fanfiction. Hmph!"**

**Apology:**

**I am soooooooo sorry you guys. I have been super busy and haven't had time to update. I will do my best to update again this weekend but I barely had time to update this now. I like this chapter and hope you do too. I am basically using this chapter to set up for the next one. I hope you guys forgive me!**

**Thanks to the people that reviewed...**

**miramisa90212**

**purpleVampire22**

** .HoechlinxX**

**BS1995**

**ChocoLovex**

Chapter 11

(Haley's POV)

_Running. That was all I could think. Running, running, running. I didn't know from what, but it was some horrific monster that I was almost sure wanted to kill me. I ran faster as I heard its large feet hitting the ground, as it gained on me with each of its large strides._

_I heard its heavy breathing and its footfalls but nothing more, only empty silence._

_The trees above seemed to reach out to me, as they tried to trip me with their long branches but I was able to avoid them before they got to me. Their leaves seemed to block out any light, almost like they blocked my chances of leaving this place._

_I was almost out, almost there. A few more steps would lead to my freedom... but the branches once again had come for me. They created an inescapable barrier between me and the outside world, trapping me in this horrible place. I turned, the only thing I could do and fell to the ground as I looked at the monstrous beast that had been chasing me._

_I could barely see it because the trees that had stopped me seemed to protect it from my gaze, but I could see two large eyes. Eyes that I had seen before. Eyes that..._

"Haley, sweetheart, wake up." I heard as I felt my mother lightly shake me awake.

"What is it mom?" I asked. I was not a morning person so when people woke me up at the crack of dawn, it was usually best to avoid me for a few hours.

"Sweetheart, it's 1:00 pm. I was worried that you were slipping into a coma, or were dead, or...or..."

"Mom!" She seemed to have started hyperventilating and it was unnerving to watch.

"I'm fine. Seriously, I was just tired." I spoke in a reassuring tone, hoping to mollify her.

"Okay, well I need to run a few errands. Will you be okay while I'm gone?" As she asked, a crease formed between her eyebrows. I figured that she was worried about me. She was always worried, but after what had happened the other day, she seemed to have taken her overprotective nature to a new extreme.

"Go ahead. I'll find something to do." I said as I smiled up at her.

"Well, if you need anything call me. I'll make sure to leave my phone on and if you can't reach me then call Dr. Cullen. He will know what to do . If you have any aches or pains don't hesitate." She almost seemed to plead.

"I'll be fine. Just go." I tried to put on a convincing smile but I knew it probably looked more like a grimace. I felt a full-fledged migraine coming on and if she didn't leave me be, I was going to snap on her without meaning to.

She hesitated at the door as she looked back at me but eventually opened the door and left. I was pretty sure that I heard her car squeal down the driveway which made me assume that she would be home in record time. My mother wasn't one to speed so when she did, it was a spectacle.

I slowly got out of bed and got two Tylenols, which I quickly popped into my mouth.

As I walked downstairs, I heard the doorbell ring, which caused my migraine which had finally started dimming to come back full force.

I sluggishly walked to the door and opened it without thinking.

"We need to talk." I heard someone say.

"Listen Jake, I really don't want to-"

"I'm not Jake." The voice said again.

My eyes widened as I looked up, and up and up, straight into the eyes of Samuel Uley.

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 12 (Haley's POV)

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: "Hahahahaha. Yeah! I own Twilight!"**

**Sam: "No. not really."**

**Me: "Of course I do."**

**Sam: "Don't lie or I'll turn into a werewolf."**

**Me: "Is that a promise?"**

**Sam: "Twilight does not belong to you it belongs to SM."**

**Me: "Whatever."**

**Thanks to the people that reviewed...**

**ChocoLovex**

**dramaqueen1917**

**BritneyandHarryPotterForever **

**miramisa90212**

**BS1995**

Chapter 12

(Haley's POV)

"What the hell do you want Uley?" I found myself using his surname in my anger. I couldn't believe that the person who had turned Jacob into such a... a... I couldn't even think of the right word for him. Clone was probably the best word. A clone of Samuel Uley.

"We need to talk." He spoke calmly yet instead of feeling soothed by his words I just felt more pissed off.

"The hell we do." I spat back at him.

I had never really spoken to Samuel but I knew that he was bad news. He always sauntered around like he owned the place and when he asked you to do something it seemed more like an order, almost like he was used to giving commands. I guess he was used to it because every one of his clones listened to him, even the friends I had once had. Jared and Paul. Each of them had started acting strange after spending time with Samuel. They had chopped off their hair and gotten a tattoo as well as started jumping off of cliffs just to get a rush. It made me sick.

"May I come in?" He asked as he started to take a step inside. I quickly blocked the doorway, as if my small frame was enough to deter his hulking size.

"No, Samuel. You can't come in." I spoke with obvious repugnance, but he seemed to pay my tone of voice no mind.

"It's Sam, by the way." He said, as if that was the only thing that was bothering him even in the face of my outrage.

"Samuel, you should probably leave." I spoke, feeling a little smug when I used his full name instead of the shortened version.

"I need to talk with you. It's urgent." I was about to make a snarky remark, but his tone gave me pause. He sounded vulnerable, as if this was a problem he couldn't solve and I was the only one that could help him.

I sighed as I unblocked the doorway and led him into the living room. I gestured to a seat and he sat down without a word. I slumped onto the couch, suddenly feeling my headache return. I had been so preoccupied yelling at Sam that I had forgotten about my headache.

Note to self, yelling at a total jerk will relieve headache pain.

After a few moments sitting in awkward silence, I couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you doing here Samuel?"

"Sam. S-A-M. It's Sam."

"Just let it go and get on with it." I sighed as I waited for him to start.

"You know Jacob Black correct?" He asked me with no inflection in his tone. I sat up a little straighter before I answered.

"Yeah, what about him?" I asked, not really seeing what this conversation had to do with Jacob.

"And you're friends with him, correct?" He asked without answering my previous question.

"I don't know if I would call him my friend. I _would, _however, have called Paul and Jared my friends a few months ago but that has changed." I said with as much sarcasm as I could. I couldn't believe that I was sitting across from the person who had basically taken all of my friends away from me.

"Paul and Jared really aren't great friends to have. They can be a bad influence and..." I was pretty sure that the glare I directed at him was what cut him off.

"Well, I guess they wouldn't be very good friends to their dictator but to me they were great. They were kind and nice, nothing like what you've turned them into."

"Paul? Nice? Are you kidding me? He can barely stand in the room with someone for two seconds before he cusses them out and that's if they're lucky." He said in obvious astonishment of my revelation.

"Well, before he started hanging out with you he was like that. Now he is an ass. He ignores me and always picks on people. He loses his temper so easily that it's like he's being possessed by some angry spirit. And you. YOU! Your _calm _attitude aggravates the crap out of me. Can't you show some emotion?! All you do is speak in this monotone voice and whenever you aren't you're bossing people around in that...that... Alpha voice of yours. It's like you think you have some sort of control over every person who graces your presence. Yes, Samuel. No, Samuel. Yes, your highness! Ughh!" I was breathless by the end of my monologue.

"If you want some feeling then here, try this one on for size. I have grown up without a father because my dad couldn't handle having a son and I've basically had to take care of my mom my entire life! Also, I have been trying to _help _these guys who you see hanging around me. They may have been good kids before certain _people _showed up but everything has changed now and I am stuck picking everyone back up like always. Do you not know how much pressure I am under? I have to take care of these kids before they end up hurting themselves or any other people. I can't tell you what's really going on right now, but please believe me when I say I want to help Paul, Jared, Embry and Jacob who have all had some pretty bad things happen to them. I'm _trying_ to pick up the pieces...I really am." Sam had looked down and had rested his chin in his hands. He looked like he was about to start crying and that was when I realized something. He wasn't the bad guy. I could tell that he wasn't lying. The way he told me his story was proof enough that he just wanted me to understand the situation.

I walked over to him and sat down on the floor so that I could look up at him.

"Sam, it'll be okay." He looked at me, shocked. I had called him Sam as an act of trust. I trusted that he had told me the truth and had decided that calling him his nickname would probably help to put him at ease.

"No, it won't." He looked at me with such agony that I knew something was very very wrong.

"Sam? Earlier you were talking about Jacob. _Why_ were you talking about Jacob?"

He took in a deep breath and then told me something that nearly broke my heart.

"Jacob's missing."

My eyes widened and my head started throbbing. My headache came back in one burst and all I could see were Sam's frightened eyes. He said my name, but I could only tell that because I could read his mouth.

There was an intense ringing in my ears and dark splotches started to dot my vision. The last thing I saw before I blacked out were Sam's wide eyes and when I blinked, the tail of a black wolf running out the front door.

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 13 (Jacob's POV)

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: "What's up people?"**

**SM: "You don't own Twilight. I do."**

**Sam: "I second that."**

**Me: "Well, I guess there is nothing I can do about that. For now."**

**Thanks to all of the people that reviewed...**

**purpleVampire22**

**dramaqueen1917**

**d112hpfan**

**littleditto**

Chapter 13

(Jacob's POV)

Pain was all I could feel, well that and rejection. They were my constant companions as I ran. Running was cowardly but in this case I felt that it was necessary. Who would ever be able to stay in one spot if the reason that they wanted to stay there hated their very being?

Canada. That would be my new home. Never Forks, never again. I had had too much heartbreak in Forks. First Bella and now Haley. Bella didn't even compare to Haley. At least not anymore. I had loved Bella but she was never right for me. She had told me that too but I never listened. I should have and it would have saved me a lot of hurt but now... now was a time where I wished I had never found my imprint.

Overwhelming pain wracked through my body at that thought and I stumbled, almost hitting the ground.

I could never wish to have never found Haley. She was my everything and it seemed that I couldn't do one thing right when it came to her. I couldn't just have an uncomplicated life with her. That was all I asked but it seemed that karma had come knocking because of all of the hurt I had caused Bella some time ago.

_"JAKE!" _I heard someone call. It sounded like Sam but through the haze that clouded my thoughts I couldn't be sure.

_"What!" _I snapped, not even wanting to answer, but I had heard his Alpha timbre in his voice when he had called me.

_"There's something wrong with Haley." _At that statement, I froze, sliding on the cold, slick earth.

_"What's wrong with her? What happened? Was it a vampire? One of the Cullens? Did the doctor's daughter hurt her?" _I asked in rapid succession, not even caring that he might not have caught one of them.

_"I'll show you." _He said as I was abruptly seeing what had happened through his eyes.

"What the hell do you want Uley?" My angel asked Sam in such a menacing voice that it was hard to stand. I couldn't believe that she could hate Sam so much and not even know him.

"We need to talk." Sam said, but I couldn't see where the sound was coming from. I could only assume that through this vision I would be speaking as Sam. I tried to walk over to her, but for some reason my legs wouldn't move. It was like I was glued to the floor. It was strange when I felt calm overtake me -Sam had been taking careful measures when he had gone to her house. He had made sure that whenever he got mad, that he would go into his defense mechanism of calming everything within himself.- I could only assume that that was why I felt so calm when I should have been frantic about Haley.

"The hell we do." She had said with venom in her voice.

"May I come in?" Sam had asked in a level voice as he tried to walk in. Haley wasn't having that so she stepped in front of him. It was funny looking down at her through Sam's eyes. The way she seemed so confident even in the face of an Alpha wolf.

"No, Samuel. You can't come in." Haley had said. If I had been there I would have chuckled. Sam hadn't been called Samuel since he was a little kid and it was only when he was in trouble. It was obvious to me that Haley was frustrated that Sam had even shown up.

"It's Sam, by the way." Sam had said and I felt a slight annoyance overtake me. Sam HATED being called Samuel but he was trying to keep his calm and I appreciated it greatly.

"Samuel, you should probably leave." She had said and I felt how mad Sam had gotten. He made sure to breathe deeply before he continued but it didn't seem like Haley noticed.

"I need to talk with you. It's urgent." Sam had said and I felt deep sorrow overcome me. It was obvious why he had stopped by her house. He had come to tell her that I had left. I knew that a pack member leaving the pack would be hard on everyone but I figured that as long as Haley hated me it wouldn't matter.

After a moment, Haley unblocked the doorway that she had been standing in front of and led Sam inside. Her home was quaint and wasn't too big or too small. It was definitely bigger than my shack of a house but the house I lived in didn't really matter. I was fine sleeping outside in my wolf form or sleeping in a bed at my house.

I watched as Haley nearly fell onto a chair. She seemed exhausted and I could only wonder what was wrong.

There was a silence that almost seemed to hurt my ears and when I thought I couldn't take it any more she finally spoke.

"What are you doing here Samuel?" She asked in a seemingly tired voice.

"Sam. S-A-M. It's Sam." Sam had said and I found it hilarious that someone could ruffle his feathers like that.

"Just let it go and get on with it." She had said as she sighed. She seemed impatient for him to get on with why he had shown up at her house. I was more surprised that she hadn't asked how he knew where she lived.

"You know Jacob Black correct?" Sam had asked with no dynamics in his tone. It was flat, like there was very little life left in him. At his question, I noticed that Haley seemed to sit up straighter and seemed to actually care why Sam asked.

"Yeah, what about him?" She had asked with obvious confusion in her voice.

"And you're friends with him, correct?" He had asked and I noticed that he had avoided answering her question. Had she noticed?

"I don't know if I would call him my friend. I _would, _however, have called Paul and Jared my friends a few months ago but that has changed." She had said with as much derisive sarcasm as seemed possible. Her statement hurt, not only because she hadn't even considered me a friend but because she had lost two of her friends in the process of their werewolf transformations.

"Paul and Jared really aren't great friends to have. They can be a bad influence and..." Sam had said only because he was trying to convince her that they hadn't really betrayed her. He had tried to make her think that they weren't good friends because they constantly blew people off. We knew that this wasn't true and obviously Haley didn't fall for his false story either because the glare that she directed at him shut him up very quickly.

"Well, I guess they wouldn't be very good friends to their dictator but to me they were great. They were kind and nice, nothing like what you've turned them into." She had said and I couldn't help but think it was funny as well as Sam. Jared was nice, sure, but Paul was nothing of the sort. Paul was...rash. That was the best word I could use for him.

"Paul? Nice? Are you kidding me? He can barely stand in the room with someone for two seconds before he cusses them out and that's if they're lucky." Sam had said and I was glad that for once we had the same thoughts in mind. Had I been in his place I would have said the same thing.

"Well, before he started hanging out with you he was like that. Now he is an ass. He ignores me and always picks on people. He loses his temper so easily that it's like he's being possessed by some angry spirit. And you. YOU! Your _calm _attitude aggravates the crap out of me. Can't you show some emotion?! All you do is speak in this monotone voice and whenever you aren't you're bossing people around in that...that... Alpha voice of yours. It's like you think you have some sort of control over every person who graces your presence. Yes, Samuel. No, Samuel. Yes, your highness! Ughh!" She had said, her voice breathless by the end. I for one was shocked but Sam was beyond pissed. I was shocked because she had used the word Alpha. That was something only the people in our pack knew about, but I could only assume that she had used some prior reference from something in order to use that word. Sam was pissed by her emotion comment. She didn't realize what kind of restraint he had and that he needed in order to help everyone. He had to stay calm and strong for the rest of us because without a strong leader we would probably end up in our wolf forms being shot by some hunters because we wouldn't know what was going on.

"If you want some feeling then here, try this one on for size. I have grown up without a father because my dad couldn't handle having a son and I've basically had to take care of my mom my entire life! Also, I have been trying to _help _these guys who you see hanging around me. They may have been good kids before certain _people _showed up but everything has changed now and I am stuck picking everyone back up like always. Do you not know how much pressure I am under? I have to take care of these kids before they end up hurting themselves or any other people. I can't tell you what's really going on right now, but please believe me when I say I want to help Paul, Jared, Embry and Jacob who have all had some pretty bad things happen to them. I'm _trying_ to pick up the pieces...I really am." I was shocked. Sam had never told anyone outside of the pack his life story or really how much pressure he had to deal with on a daily basis. He opened up to her completely and it was incredible.

Sam put his elbows on his knees and was looking down. There were unshed tears in his eyes and his vision was getting blurry because of it. Abruptly, Haley appeared sitting on the ground right in front of him where he could see her.

"Sam, it'll be okay." She had whispered and both myself and Sam had felt shocked. She had never treated him so kindly but it seemed as if she had finally grasped why he acted the way he did.

"No, it won't." Sam had said and I could feel all of his pent up fear come out in that one statement. Sam thought that I would never come back and once I was gone, part of the pack would be gone with me. That would be hard for the pack to recover from. Haley's eyes widened as she seemed to realize that there was something wrong with Sam.

"Sam? Earlier you were talking about Jacob. _Why_ were you talking about Jacob?" Her voice was covered in panic. It spoke volumes to me and made me want to comfort her all the more.

"Jacob's missing." Sam had said and a few seconds later Haley had fallen off of the couch. Sam had been able to catch her before she had made it to the ground, but as he spoke her name he knew something was wrong.

For only the second time in his life, Sam had panicked. He had almost phased inside of the house because of his fear and pain. He hadn't been able to protect someone that to him was already a part of the pack even if she didn't know it yet.

He had barely made it outside the front door when he phased. I had never heard of Sam phasing without his consent other than the one time with Emily that changed both of their lives.

Abruptly, the memory ended and I was back inside my own head.

_"So you just left her there?"_ I practically yelled at him

_"Would you have rather had me phase inside her house and break everything in the vicinity?"_

_"Yes!"_ I snarled.

_"Don't worry. I'm just outside the treeline of her house."_ His comment made me more at ease but I was still concerned as to why she had passed out in the first place.

_"Jake, are you coming home or am I going to have to come get you? She's not going to be complete without you and you without her. I know that sounds sappy but you can get the hell over it and come back."_

_"Don't worry, Sam. I'm coming back and I'm not letting her down again."_

With that I took off in the direction of home, clearing my mind of everything but her.

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 14 (Haley's POV)

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: "Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had serious writer's block."**

**Haley: "That's okay. Just say that SM owns Twilight so your nice viewers can find out what happens."**

**Me: "Fine, SM owns Twilight and its characters."**

**Thanks to all of the people that reviewed...**

**miramisa90212**

**purpleVampire22**

**ChocoLovex**

**Kate Elizabeth Black**

**BS1995**

**Hopeful Writer**

Chapter 14

(Haley's POV)

I could hear silence. Nothing more, nothing less. A funny thing about silence, you never really can judge if it is loud or quiet, it just...is.

Throbbing. Now that _was _something you could judge. My head was throbbing at a high rate, canceling out every other thought in my head except for 'ow.' I know, an original thought. I hope you noted the sarcasm.

I slowly opened my eyes, tired of the darkness that had plagued me for what had felt like years, groaning at the bright light that I saw.

_"Crap,"_ I thought. I had gone to the great beyond where everything was white. Seriously, did nobody ever think about how badly it would hurt your eyes living in a white place for the rest of your 'life.'

_"This is just dandy. I'm dead and I never even got to graduate from high school."_

I opened my eyes a bit wider and noticed that the light had been coming from the lamp on the side table near the couch. For some reason I was on the floor and my head was tilted at an odd angle, causing my eyes to be pointed straight at the extremely bright light bulb.

_"False alarm, everybody. No need to panic. I am NOT dead. I repeat NOT dead."_ I thought.

What? I became droll when I was confused.

I slowly sat up, trying to ignore the pain wracking through my temple and looked around. The room was completely, one hundred percent empty. I was sure that I looked confused because I didn't remember why my parents weren't home. In fact, I was confused as to why I had been unconscious in the first place.

Why exactly had I been unconscious? I tried to remember, straining to grab any hint of a memory, but coming up short. I did, however, catch a glimpse of Samuel Uley and a...wolf tail. Maybe Samuel had something to do with it.

I shrugged slightly in a nonchalant manner- deciding to go back and think through that memory some time later- and got off of the ground, going to sit on the couch that was a few feet away from me.

I slowly got to my feet, ready for an unbearable onslaught of pain in my head, but was pleasantly surprised when the pain only got the slightest bit worst. I perched on the couch and curled up under a blanket which I had grabbed from a pile of blankets on the ground. I remembered that my dad had brought them out because my mother had asked him to, but the reason behind her request was hard to recall.

I concentrated on the memory and realized that I had been injured...my head, I was fairly certain was the place and...Jacob Black had...thrown a book at me? Well, that seemed out of character because I hadn't seen him throw a book at anyone before. Even stranger that it was at me. Not to play the girl card or anything, but didn't he have any morales about, I don't know, not hurting a girl.

I closed my eyes in order to call upon more latent memories when I heard my front door burst open. I looked over at my doorway and saw...Samuel Uley? Man, this day was just getting weirder and weirder.

I waited for the anger for what he had done to Jacob to burst through me like a breaking dam, but only felt sad for him. For Samuel Uley. I felt SAD!

"Oh, thank God you're okay." He said as he ran to my side.

"Why do you care?" I asked, hoping to add a snarkiness to my words, but I just didn't feel mad at him anymore.

"You passed out. After you got your concussion I was afraid that you had slipped into a coma."

"Whoa! Slow down, put it in park, and throw things in reverse. What are you talking about? A coma?" I asked.

"You mean...you don't remember?" Sam asked, eyes widening with each second I hadn't answered.

"I remember some things, but for some reason it's like I can't remem-" I stopped abruptly, catching a flash of a defeated-looking Sam.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked, his tone a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"Well, I just saw you. You looked upset and... OW!" I shouted as I heard my front door bang open once again

"What the hell? Is every single person in La Push going to come down here and throw my door open like the door's never going to be there again? Were you guys just sitting around talking and then hey, light bulb. Let's go over to Haley's place and throw her damn door open so that way her splitting headache won't go away. I'm sure that most of you would say 'Sure, let's go piss Haley off. Sounds like fun' or 'I don't have anything better to do so sure, I'm game.' I mean, really, does everyone have to get on my nerves today?!" I was practically breathless from my long monologue and all speech left me when I saw Paul and Jared, standing dumbfounded in my doorway.

"Well, I for one was thinking 'hey, maybe Haley has some food for me to eat,' but that was probably just me." Paul said with a smirk and I couldn't help but smile. I had missed his light humor and ever-present good nature ever since he had left.

"No, I had the same thing in mind, but I thought that she would order us some pizza or something." Jared said with a lop-sided grin.

I laughed lightly at their antics. Man, had I missed them.

I jumped up from the coach and instantly regretted it when a searing pain entered my head and black spots dotted my eyesight. I put my hand out to steady myself and was greeted by a warm arm that kept me upright. I looked up to see Sam looking down at me, a small smile on his face.

I slowly walked over to the guys and once I was inches away, threw my self into both of their arms. I hugged them as tightly as I could, tears clouding my vision.

"Hey, don't cry." Paul said as he attempted to soothe me. It was funny to watch Paul attempt to be comforting. He was more of an 'I solve my problems with my fists' type of guy, not an emotional one so when he was greeted by someone who was emotional he just seemed uncomfortable.

I slowly pulled back from the group hug and looked into their eyes, a stern look coming across my vision.

"If you EVER abandon me again, I swear that you will pay for it big time. Understand?" I asked, punctuating each word with a poke to their chests.

"Yes ma'am," They both said with a mock salute, wide grins on their faces.

"So... Is anybody going to tell me what happened?" I wondered aloud.

"Well, Jake accidentally threw a book at you," Jared started.

"Then you got mad and had to get stitches," Paul continued.

"Then you tried to walk home from the hospital where Jake found you and offered you a ride," Jared spoke.

"You said yes and then Jake felt like he was going to barf so he got out of the car and called Alice so she would pick you up." Paul said.

"Then you went to the Cullens' place," Jared said, almost seeming to spit the word Cullen.

"Then Dr. Cullen brought you to the La Push sign where Jake picked you up." Paul again.

"You got mad at Jake and them stormed off." Jared said, laughing almost as if he had been there to see me, a five foot four girl walk away from an almost six foot guy.

"I came over to your house and told you that Jake had left which you then proceeded to pass out." Sam finished.

As they had been talking, visions filled my mind. It was like watching a movie, but being the movie's main character, seeing the story as it was told to me. My mind seemed to fill in everything that I had forgotten. I had to admit that I had thought that my memory would have been gone for a lot longer than just a few minutes. It was too easy and my life was NEVER easy.

"Thanks. I actually...remember. As you guys were telling the story, I could see it all happening."

They all grinned at me in response.

"So, what are we going to do about Jake?" I asked, the slightest bit of apprehension in my tone after thinking about all that had happened. Did I really want him to come back? I thought it through and knew that in my heart, I wanted him here.

"I called him and told him what happened to you. He said he was coming back." Sam said, but I could tell that he didn't really believe the last statement he had told me.

I decided to avoid the Jake topic for the time being, moving on to other questions I had been mulling over.

"How long was I out?"

"Only a few minutes. It was strange. You passed out right after I told you about Jacob and then a few moments later I came in, ready to see your limp form on the ground and you were sitting on the couch as if nothing had happened."

What he told me _was_ strange. I had never heard of someone fainting for longer than a minute and waking up immediately after. It was usually fainting for a few seconds or ending up in a coma for years on end.

"I thought I saw something before I passed out. It looked like a...a wolf's tail. It seemed too big though." I frowned.

"You probably just imagined it. If your vision was going dark then you were most likely almost completely passed out. Your mind can play tricks on you." Sam spoke calmly, yet I thought I could hear an undercurrent of urgency. Did I imagine the entire thing? It seemed bizarrely real.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Did I also imagine his almost imperceptible sigh of relief?

I was about to ask more questions, like 'where the hell had the guys been for the past months' when the door _once again _crashed open. Seriously, did I need to make a sign that said 'Do not slam the door. It will make the owner angry?'

"Sam, I got here as quickly as I could. Where is-" Jacob ran in, eyes frantically searching the room until they landed on me, sitting there, completely conscious.

"Right here." I whispered, suddenly nervous. I was afraid that he would hate me after I was so harsh towards him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, slowly walking towards me.

He was a few feet away when Paul stepped in front of him, arms wide in a seemingly protective gesture.

"I don't want you near her." Paul said, his body starting to shake.

"I don't care what the hell you want, I am going to my im-, girlf-, to Haley."

"You're not going to hurt her again, man. Seriously, you left. You ran. You were a coward. You don't deserve someone like her." Paul said, voice all malice and no compassion.

Abruptly, Jacob started shaking far more violently than Paul had previously.

"You're going to move out of my way or so help me Paul-"

"You'll what? Throw a tantrum? Haley deserves better than you. You need to step up and be a man," Paul said, this time his voice only held fact and nonchalance.

"Paul, it's not like you were here for her any more than I was. You abandoned her, left your friend. I didn't even know her then. At least, had I known her, I would have continued being her friend no matter the cost. But not you. You just left h-" That was all Jacob could say before Paul's fist collided with his face.

**Thanks to dramaqueen1917! In your review for chapter 12 you added a part about Haley punching Jake for being a bad imprint. I really didn't want to send her to the hospital again, but I loved your idea so much that I incorporated someone punching Jake for being a bad imprint. That person being Paul. Thanks so much! I really appreciate all of my reviews!**

**Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 15 (Haley's POV)

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: "Please, don't hate me. I'm sorry for taking so long. I have been sooo busy. I know I say that a lot, but I just haven't had time."**

**Jacob: "You haven't had time for me?"**

**Paul: "Or me?"**

**Sam: "Or me?"**

**Jared: "Or me?"**

**Haley: "Or me?"**

**Harry Potter: "Or me?"**

**Me: "Harry Potter? You aren't even in this story!"**

**Harry Potter: "My bad."**

**Me: "Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer and, just in case, I want to give a disclaimer to J. K. Rowling, since Harry decided to show up in my disclaimer. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter."**

**Thanks to all of the people that reviewed (Yeah, I got 10 reviews for this chapter! You guys are awesome!)...**

**Hopeful Writer**

**dramaqueen1917**

**Guest**

**hp4evr123**

**BS1995**

**purplevampire22**

**ChocoLovex**

**littleditto**

**d112hpfan**

**b1tch-breath**

Chapter 15

(Haley's POV)

My eyes widened as I directed my attention to Paul.

"What the hell?" I yelled, glowering at him.

Paul looked over at me and once he saw that I wasn't _nearly _as happy as he was, his smile turned into a grimace.

"What?" He asked, seeming nonchalant over the fact that he had just punched Jacob in the face.

"What do you mean, 'what?' You just hit Jacob!" I practically screeched.

"Don't worry, he heals fast," he said with a grin.

"Are you kidding me? Really? That's your defense. Nobody deserves to be punched in the face, no matter how much they upset you," I said as I walked over to Jacob.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Paul's not going to be for much longer," he almost seemed to snarl the words.

"Please, don't. He's my friend," I whispered.

He looked down at me and I was able to see just how bad his nose had become. It was pointed sideways, instead of its normal direction- forward.

"Paul," I called, looking over at him. He seemed to shrink back under my gaze which caused me to smirk internally.

"Come here," I said, looking sternly over at him. He walked slowly, head down the entire time, over to me.

"Apologize," I said, in a dictatorial-like fashion.

"But, I-"

"Apologize."

"But, he-"

"Paul Lahote, if you do not apologize this instant I will never talk to you again," I said sternly. I felt like I was having to punish a child. Seriously, did I always have to be the mediator?

"Sorry," he almost spat.

"Whatever," Jacob answered. To that I slapped him on the arm.

Paul laughed at my slap while Jacob just looked stunned, like hitting him would be the equivalent of hitting God.

"I only made him apologize because I don't believe in violence. I'm not saying you didn't deserve it. Running off on your friends, your dad, seriously! Your dad needs you and you weren't there for him."

"I know," he said softly.

"I get that you probably don't care, but- Did you just say 'I know?'" I asked incredulously.

"You're right. Paul was right and as crazy as that is, I know it. I was a coward, running away like that. I should have thought about how that would affect my friends and family," he said and then addressed everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry."

I was dumbfounded that he could go from acting like a jerk one second to acting sweet the next. Maybe those anabolic steroids were messing with his mind.

I looked up at Jacob and he looked down at me. We seemed to be in our own little world until someone cleared their throat. Paul. Of course.

He was smirking at us like he knew something that we didn't. I looked at Jacob once again, but he didn't seem confused by Paul's smirk, if anything, he seemed... angry? Was I the only one who didn't know jack crap in this house? And it was MY house!

"Well, now that we have that settled, will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" I practically screeched.

It was silent before, simultaneously, they said, "No."

My mouth dropped open in astonishment. My brain just couldn't process their answer.

"No? No!" I shouted.

"Uh oh. Now we've done it." I heard Paul whisper to Jared.

"Shut it!" I said, glaring at him.

"What do you mean, 'no?'" I asked, propping my hand on my hip, much like a prissy girl might do.

"Um, refusal, rejection, declination-"

"Did he just use the word declination?" I heard Jared ask at the same time I started my rampage.

"Don't continue that sentence. You know what I meant, but I'm glad that you still have that smart mouth on you, Paul. You're going to need it to try to talk me out of killing you!" I said as I lunged towards him, but was abruptly grabbed around the waist.

Paul wasn't making my life any easier. I normally wasn't this violent, but I needed answers. Was that too much to ask for?

"Get your hands off of me! Paul, I swear, you better sleep with one eye open for the rest of your life or, or... Whoever the hell is holding onto me better let go." I said, as I struggled against the one person that was keeping me from ripping the now smug smile, off of Paul's face.

"Sorry, I can't let you make him mad." I heard Jake's voice whisper in my ear.

"He deserves to be angry every once in a while. Seriously, do you guys remember the last time he got mad at someone? Other than Jake a few minutes ago, that one was completely justified." I asked, prepared for them to be stumped.

"Last night, right Sam? I'm pretty sure it was last night." Jared asked in a voice that made him sound like he was actually thinking about it.

"Yeah, I remember that pretty clearly. Paul, a bag of chips, and a smashed bowl over the top of Jared's head after he tried to take the chips. Yeah, that was last night." Sam said as he followed along with Jared's game.

"Hey, Jared knew that if he ever took my chips again then I was going to do that. I warned him." The guys, excluding Jake, each had matching smiles.

"Well, I guess it has been like, forever, since I last saw Paul, so I obviously don't know him as well as I did back then," I said, in a sorrowful voice. I had tried to make my voice more cheerful, but it was futile.

"Don't worry, the only thing that's changed is his temper. He's still Paul." Jared said with a cheesy smile on his face.

I snorted. Yeah, they were still the same goofballs that I remembered.

"Well, now that everything is handled here, I need to get back to Emily. Haley, are you sure you're alright?" Sam asked. I had heard about his fiancee, Emily. I had never met her in person, but from what I had heard about her, she was really nice.

"I'm fine, Sam. Thanks...for everything," I said, a small smile playing on my lips. To think that I had hated this man seemed impossible now that he had treated me so kindly.

"I'm gonna' go, too. Kim is waiting for me," Jared spoke with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Who?" I asked.

"My girlfriend. She's the most amazing, beautiful, smart, incr-"

"Yes, we get it. She's amazing," Paul said, sounding annoyed.

"Haley, for the love of all things good, do not get him started." Paul seemed to plead.

"Go on, Jared. I want to hear all about Kim." I smiled wickedly at Paul as I removed Jacob's hand from around my waist where he had been holding me, and sat down.

So, there we sat, for over an hour, listening to Jared talk about Kim. Jared had met her in school and after he had gotten to know her, he had fallen in love. She was a straight A student, and was kind to everyone.

After Jared was done describing every miniscule detail about his months with Kim, Paul promptly, and gleefully threw him out.

"You're gonna' pay for that," Paul said, a menacing, yet still playful smile on his lips.

"I don't think I am," I said, smiling back at him.

"And why is that?" He asked, eyebrows scrunched together.

"That is because-" I started, standing up from where I had been slouching on the couch. I held up one finger... and ran.

I ran through the open front door and into the woods that surrounded my house, hoping he wouldn't be able to keep up. How wrong I was. I was barely through the tree line when Paul grabbed me, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Put me down. Paul!" I squealed as I kicked, trying to make him let me go.

"Not a chance. You stole one hour of my life from me. Now, I'm stealing an hour from you," he said and I could almost hear the smile in his voice. I gulped and he laughed, bringing me to the front steps of my house.

"Go change. We're going cliff diving." I opened my eyes in shock, waiting for the punch line, but for some reason he didn't seem to be joking.

"You're kidding, right? You have to be kidding, " I said, starting to panic. At that moment, Jake walked out of my house, walking over to me.

"She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to," Jake seemed to ground out.

"Yes, she does," Paul said.

"N-" Jake started to answer, but I held my hand up, wanting to defend myself.

"I can handle this," I said to Jake.

"The cliffs are dangerous and you guys always jump from the top, why would I go there?" I asked.

"Well, don't you want to meet Kim and Emily?" He asked.

"I already know Emily, and it seems like I've already met Kim since Jared basically told me her life story," I said in exasperation.

"What about my head, huh?" I asked.

"That won't be a problem. We won't let the big, bad, scary rocks hurt you," he said, talking in a voice a baby might have. Ugh! He was so infuriating sometimes!

"Please. If you really forgive me you'll come," he said, abruptly changing the mood by looking at me with sad, puppy dog eyes. Wow, he was trying the guilt trip. That was so not fair.

"Oh, all right," I said, stalking over to my house.

As I was walking up to my house, I heard a smacking sound, and turned to see that Jake had hit Paul in the back of the head. I turned back and walked to my door, smiling the whole way.

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 16 (Haley's POV)

**Disclaimer:**

**"Yeah, this is my 20th chapter! Well, 20th total chapter! Anyways, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer."**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I would also like to thank all of my faithful readers! You guys rock!**

**ChocoLovex**

**b1tch-breath**

**d112hpfan**

**hp4evr**

**Hopeful Writer**

**BeaRheaSonenclar**

Chapter 16

(Haley's POV)

The trip to the cliffs was interesting to say the least. Paul and Jacob sat in the front of the car, making juvenile bets the entire time. Who would have the best dive, highest jump, greatest cannonball. I never tried to cut in because it was too much fun listening to them bicker like small children.

As soon as we arrived at the cliffs, a jittery nervousness entered my stomach. I had never been overly...fond of the cliffs. Heights weren't really my forte. I wasn't exactly scared of them...I just had a healthy respect and an inner voice that said to get the heck away from those cliffs in order to avoid death.

I slowly exited the car and walked to a small group of people who were congregated a few feet away from the edge of the cliffs. Most of the people seemed to be overly large men and a few girls that made the men seem like giants.

"Hey, look who's here!" A boy from my class shouted, I believed his name was Embry, otherwise known as the guy who threw the book that hit me. Wow, I really needed to get rid of that grudge.

I felt a warm blush heat my face as I looked down, trying to avoid the eyes that I knew were staring right at me.

"Hi," I whispered in my embarrassment.

"Quit being so shy, Haley," Paul nearly shouted in my ear as he threw an arm over my shoulder.

"You didn't have a problem telling me off a few hours ago, not that it worked!" He guffawed at his earlier success in guilting me into coming to the cliffs while I scowled. Everyone else seemed to find this interaction both shocking and funny because there was a mix of open mouths and snickering amongst the group.

I looked at Paul's arm that was slung over my shoulder and thought about biting it, but thought better of it. There were people here that didn't know me very well, the last thing I wanted was to give them a bad impression of me.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," Paul said while motioning towards the group. He gestured in a way that seemed to be his attempt at acting overdramatic. I rolled my eyes at his theatrics and followed him as he lead me to the group.

"These guys are Sam and Jared," Paul said, while smirking at me.

"Noooooo, I never would have guessed," I answered sarcastically.

Sam and Jared laughed as they each wrapped an arm around a different girl. Sam had his arm around Emily, or what looked like Emily. I hadn't seen her in about a year and she looked different. She was still just as beautiful, but the right side of her face was scarred. I felt terrible for the undoubtable pain she must have experienced.

I assumed that Jared had his arm around Kim. She had long brown hair and chestnut colored eyes. She had the skin color of an obvious native to the area, and had a huge smile on her face.

"These are-" Paul started, but I cut him off.

"Emily and Kim. I know, alright?!"

Emily smiled timidly while Kim just looked downright confused.

"How do you know me?" Kim asked in a soft voice.

"Your boyfriend made sure to describe you in excruciating detail," I said and laughed, thinking about how long it had taken him just to finish talking about her hair.

Kim blushed and smacked Jared lightly on the arm.

"Jared, why?" She seemed to groan, almost as if he always talked about her. The way he was looking at her, with such adoration and love, I had no doubt that he talked about her constantly.

"Why not?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows and pecking her lightly on the lips.

"So, um, I'm sorry, but, what's your name?" Kim asked me, attempting to hide behind her hair in her embarrassment.

"It's Haley. Sorry, I was kind of rude. I didn't even think about introducing myself."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," I said and smiled at her.

"Are you going to dive with the guys?" Kim asked, looking to where Paul and Embry had already stripped off their shirts and were wearing their swim trunks.

"Nah, I don't really feel like diving into the freezing water," I said nonchalantly, even though I was totally chalant. Is chalant even a word? Oh, who cares. I was scared to death of jumping off of the hundred foot cliffs, and really hundred foot cliffs in general, whether they be above water or otherwise.

"Cool, you can sit up here with me and Em, then," she said and smiled at me. Jared kissed her head and then promptly ran to join the guys where he immediately took off his shirt. I noticed that Jacob wasn't among the guys and found him walking in our direction. He walked over to where we were standing and looked at me. I was very confused. He wasn't just looking, but he was staring at me. It was...strange.

"Yes?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow. He abruptly shook his head, as if clearing it.

"Um, I was just coming to see if you wanted some company," Jake said, looking as if he might die if I said I didn't.

"Aren't you going to jump off of the cliffs like those seriously deranged friends of yours?" I asked.

"I come down here almost every other day and jump. I'm fine with sitting this one out."

"You can stay if you want to. I just want to remind you that I am here against my will, so once Paul is done with his adrenaline rush I will be back home, hoping to explain to my mother where I was, why I was out, and that I was not kidnapped," I sighed as I thought of the trouble that would inevitably befall me.

"I can go jump if you want me to," Jake said, eyes widening. It seemed that he thought that I really didn't want him here.

"I _want _you to have fun. I just thought that you would have more fun jumping off of the cliffs," I said and laughed. It just sounded funny to me in that context. I could almost picture a conversation with him. 'Hey, what do you like to do for fun?' 'Jump off cliffs.'

"I'll just sit here. I don't really feel like jumping today," he said, but I could tell that something was off. There was an excitement in his eyes whenever he talked about jumping. It was like he craved the rush. I knew that he loved it just from the short amount of time that I had known him.

"You're a terrible liar," I said and chuckled when he looked at me with disbelief.

"What do you mean?"

"You want to jump. I can tell. Just go, really. It's no big deal," I said, as I smiled and lightly pushed him towards the guys who had stopped to listen to our conversation.

"...Thanks," he said and pulled me in for a hug. I was shocked. He had never been so forward before. His hug felt incredible. It was like a part of me craved his contact and I leaned forward, just so I could feel more of him. I was even more incredulous when he kissed my hair. My eyes widened in shock and my mouth fell open, but before I could say anything he winked at me and took off at a full sprint towards the edge of the cliffs. He jumped and I could almost swear that I heard his jovial laughter.

When Paul started to laugh, I realized that my mouth was still hanging open. I closed it and sat down next to Kim, Emily on her other side. I made sure that I was the farthest one away from the edge of the cliffs.

I looked at Kim and Emily in turn and they each had knowing smiles on their lips.

"What?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Nothing," they replied at the same time. I sighed in frustration and decided to just watch the guys jump. Jared was after Jacob and he flipped in such a complex way, that I was surprised I didn't hear him yelp in pain, thinking that he would end up landing on his front or his back. Apparently, he had a pretty good dive since I heard the guys whoop and holler their approval. After Jared was Embry and he did a simple dive. Lastly, was Paul, but when I thought he would jump he ran over to me, a mischievous smile on his face. He bent down and before I could do anything, picked me up. I gasped and felt my heartbeat increase as he jogged to the edge of the cliffs.

"Paul!" I yelled frantically, trying desperately to get out of his hold.

"You can't just sit out. You have to jump at least once. You don't know what you're missing."

"Paul, seriously, please, just stop," I said, tears in my eyes.

"It's easy. Just let gravity do the work. On the count of three." My eyes widened as I clawed at his grasp on me, hoping this was just some sort of cruel joke.

"One," he started, as he swung me forward. My heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Two," he said, as he swung me back.

"Please!" I cried, tears rolling down my face.

"Paul, quit it, she's scared," Jared yelled, at the same time someone yelled, "Stop!"

"Three," he shouted, throwing me over the edge of the cliff.

**I loved writing this chapter! I hope you guys love it, too! Please let me know what you think by reviewing!**


	21. Chapter 17 (Haley's POV)

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: "Yeah, it's my second update of the day! Oh, another thing that's awesome is that I own Twilight!"**

**Paul: "No you don't. SM owns Twilight and its characters."**

**Me: "Hey, Paul. You know that you threw your friend off the cliffs, right?"**

**Paul: "Yeah."**

**Me: "Just get ready for this chapter and you'll see what happens when you do that."**

**Paul: "Whatever. Sm owns Twilight and its character."**

**Me: "Yes, Sm owns Twilight and its characters."**

**Thanks to my reviewers. You guys are awesome!**

**Demigod-girl43**

**angel38380**

**hp4evr**

**AnOnYmOuS (Guest)**

**purpleVampire22**

Chapter 17

(Haley's POV)

I screamed as I felt weightlessness overtake me. I knew what that meant; Paul had actually thrown me over. A part of me believed this was all a dream, that one of my best friends had not actually thrown me over a cliff, I was just having a horrible nightmare and would wake up any second. However, the rational part of my brain told me that this was not a nightmare, no matter how hard I wished it was.

I watched as the water came closer and closer, its violent waves crashing against the rocks. I would be under that surf at any moment, stuck in the chill of the unforgiving waters. Nothing moved in slow motion like movies showed it would. If anything, everything was sped up, but I was stuck in a suspended reality as everything else moved forward.

Abruptly, I felt something warm grab onto me, flipping me so I was facing the sky. I held my breath and a few seconds later I hit the water. Surprisingly, the water wasn't nearly as cold as I thought it would have been. I had expected it to be ice cold, but instead it was cool.

I had my eyes closed and was prepared to swim to the surface, when my head broke through the crest. I spluttered water and coughed as I tried to regain any oxygen that I could possibly get. As I coughed, I realized that whatever that warm object was, it was still holding me. Most people would probably think that I would have noticed that it was still holding me, but I was too worried about not dieing.

"Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay," a voice frantically spoke in my ear.

"I'm-" I coughed, "-fine," I answered.

"No, you're not. Let's get you out of this water, it's freezing," the voice said as I was carried from the water. There was a small pathway that led to the top of the cliffs that started a few feet from where we landed. The person brought me to the beginning of the rock landing and laid me down, telling me to be still.

"I don't need to be still. I'm fine. I just need to do one thing. Please, all I ask is for you to let me go MURDER Paul," I said, hoping to infuse as much malice as I could into my words.

"Why?" The person asked, and I realized that the voice belonged to Jacob.

"Do you want to long story or the short one?" I asked.

"Whichever one you want to tell me," he answered, looking down at me with sincere eyes.

"Let's just go with the fact that I am deathly afraid of heights and Paul, who will now be referred to as, 'the idiot,' threw me off the edge of the cliffs. Why do you think I wanted to avoid this place so badly?" I asked, not ready to tell him exactly why I was so afraid of heights.

"I am so sorry. Had I known, I would have made sure Paul didn't guilt you into coming. Paul is going to pay for doing that to you," he said, looking so miserable that it broke my heart. However, there was a fierceness in his eyes that I had never seen before, one that promised retribution. I figured that he was pretty mad at Paul, too. I didn't know why, but I could tell.

"It's not your fault."

"It is! I can never do anything right when it comes to you," he whispered, looking at the dark colored rocks under our feet. I didn't know what he meant by the last part, but I knew that it wasn't his fault.

"How is this your fault? Really, I would _love _to hear this explanation," I said sarcastically, thinking he wouldn't be able to come up with anything.

"If I hadn't left home, then Sam wouldn't have some to visit you, then you wouldn't have passed out, then Jared and Paul wouldn't have come over, which, in turn, caused you to come here," he said, looking like he actually thought that that chain of reactions was all his fault.

"Oh, come on! You have to be kidding me! It's not your fault. Please, don't blame yourself," I whispered the last words.

"Okay," he sighed and then tilted my head to get me to look at him. He leaned in and I knew he was about to kiss me, but, honestly, as much as I liked him, I barely knew him. I had thought that I had known him before he had changed into the person he was now, but now he was different. I needed to know who he was.

"Jacob," I whispered.

"Yeah," he said.

"I just can't right now. I'm sorry," I said, standing up and leaving him sitting shocked on the rocks.

I made sure not to look down the entire time I was heading to the top of the cliffs. That would have been too much to handle in one day.

Once I was at the top I spotted Paul and I could tell by the look on his face that he knew murder was on my mind. I gritted my teeth as I walked over to him.

"You ass!" I shouted and shoved him. I doubted that on any normal day he would have stumbled backward, but it was obvious that he had not expected this kind of reaction from me. He probably expected a scolding or something like that, but not this time. He had crossed the line.

"What?" He asked. It was unbelievably infuriating that he didn't even know what he had done wrong!

"You threw me off the cliff!" I screeched.

"Yeah, and..." He prompted me.

"Okay, remember a few years ago when we were actually friends?" I asked him, hoping that he could remember something vital. At this time it was vital to his health that he remembered.

"Yeah, " he said, eyebrows scrunching together.

"I told you something, something that would show you exactly why I am so mad. Think VERY hard," I nearly snarled.

He stood there and thought about it for a moment, then realization dawned on his face.

"You're afraid of heights," he groaned, as he remembered.

"Yeah," I spat.

"That's why I was telling you to stop."

"Haley, I'm sorry," he seemed to plead.

"No, sorry's not gonna' cut it this time, Paul. I was able to put up with your practical jokes because they were fun and most of them were really funny. You went way too far, Paul. I'm leaving," I said, as I walked away.

I knew that we had taken a car to the cliffs, but I could find another ride.

I dialed a number on my cell phone and waited until the familiar voice picked up.

"Hey, Alice. Can you give me a ride?"

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 18 (Haley's POV)

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: "Hahahahaha, I own all of the people in Twilight. Woohooo!"**

**Stephenie Meyer: "How many times do I have to tell you? I own Twilight and everyone in it!"**

**Me: "Are you sure?"**

**Stephenie Meyer: "Yes!"**

**You guys I am sooooooo sorry for taking so long. My grandmother had to have surgery and I have been sick so I really haven't had time to update.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed...**

**Hopeful Writer**

**BeaRheaSonenclar**

Chapter 18

(Haley's POV)

"What do you mean you can't pick me up?" I nearly groaned into the phone.

"I'm sorry, Haley. I'm working at the hospital with my father and I have to stay to help," she said. In the background I could faintly hear someone yelling for her.

"I have to go! I'm sorry!" She yelled and was gone, my only hope at escaping this place without having to walk home.

Oh, well.

I thought to myself. It wasn't really that far of a walk.

I slowly trudged towards my home, dreading the walk even knowing that it wasn't far. I had never been a person who liked exercise so I wasn't looking forward to the walk home.

After a few moments, I heard scuffling on the ground behind me. It seemed to be getting closer. Just as I was about to turn around, I was in the air and over the same shoulder that I had been over before.

"Hey," Paul said brightly as he turned around and headed back to the beach.

"Hey?" I asked, incredulous that he could act so nonchalant about the whole situation.

"Yeah, hey. It's what someone typically says in greeting," Paul said and I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"No, hey is what someone says to their friend. Get the hell away from me is what someone says when the other person is dead to them. Thus, get the hell away from me!" I shouted in his ear, hoping that the volume of my voice would make him put me down. He winced but continued walking, almost like I hadn't said anything.

"I'm sorry, though," he said, hoping to placate me.

"Doesn't matter," I said stubbornly, but secretly knew that I was going to forgive him. I could never stay mad at someone for long. It took too much time, effort and frankly, there was no point. People made mistakes. However, this mistake was huge and hard for me to forgive. After what had happened... It was just too soon.

"Oh, come on. You have to know that I was just joking," he said in whining tone. I laughed despite myself. That kind of voice coming out of a 6 foot 4 inch guy was just too funny. After a moment I stopped laughing.

"I'm serious, Paul. You knew how scared I was. I had told you what had happened and even though it's been a while, you should have remembered." I took in a deep breath and cleared my mind of all thoughts. I had to move on from what had happened those few years ago.

"Will you just forgive me, pllleeeeaaassseeee?" He stretched the word out so long that I was afraid he would pass out from the lack of oxygen.

"All right. All right! Just quit with that voice." I nearly groaned. He had played the sympathy card. I was going to get him back for that some day. Maybe not soon, but eventually.

We were almost to the cliffs once again and I could see people looking over at us. I expected to see looks of confusion because I had been thrown over his shoulder, but there were only knowing looks and smiles on everyone's faces.

"And, she's back," Paul announced as he set me on the ground in front of the group.

Jacob walked over to me and strangely enough moved between myself and Paul. He looked down at me with those smoldering eyes and I felt myself melting, losing the battle of looking into those eyes. I breathed deeply and steeled myself. I was not going to become one of those girls who trailed after a guy like a lost puppy... At least not again.

"If it makes you feel any better, Haley, Jacob made sure to throw me off the cliffs before I came to get you," Paul shouted from behind Jake's massive form.

"That actually does make me feel better. Thanks for telling me," I shouted back. Everyone seemed to find it humorous that we were conversing on opposite sides of Jake, as they were snickering.

"Can I talk to you?" Jake asked quietly. I nodded my head and he lead me over to an area near the cliffs, but out of earshot of everyone else.

"Yes?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to... Maybe, only if you wanted to... Possibly hang out sometime," he asked, looking down and kicking his foot nervously in the dirt.

"We're hanging out right now," I said pointedly.

"Yeah, but maybe at my place and without that ass, Paul. You know, fix up some cars, ride a motorcycle. Something like that." He looked at me with a hopeful expression, but I had a problem with that.

"Um," I said, licking my lips nervously.

"I don't... Really like doing that type of stuff. My parents aren't really, don't really like motorcycles. They've got this policy about me and motorcycles and the fact that we really shouldn't be within a fifty foot radius of each other. I also... Don't really... Like cars," I whispered the last words, ready for him to get mad or think that I was avoiding him. I wasn't. My parents claimed that motorcycles were far too dangerous and I had never really gotten into cars. They bored me. I looked up, expecting to see sadness in his eyes, but there was a determination that I had never seen before.

"Did I do something to make you hate me?" He asked suddenly.

"No!" I nearly shouted.

"Then why don't you want to hang out?"

"It's not that. I want to, but I'm not into that sort of stuff," I said in all honesty.

"Then how about a movie? C'mon, everyone likes movies right?" He asked lightly, but I sensed an intensity in the question.

"Yeah, I like movies. As long as it's not a date, though. I'm not really looking to be in a relationship right now," I said.

"Not a date. We'll just be two friends hanging out," he said zealously.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the theater at five tomorrow," I said and turned, expecting that to be the end of the conversation.

"Why can't I pick you up?" He asked in a voice that was concerned and... Annoyed?

"It's not a date. You don't pick me up. You also don't buy the popcorn," I said and smiled.

"Why can't I buy the popcorn?" He asked in blatant exasperation.

"Not a date," I said in a voice that said that the answer was obvious.

I turned once again and headed to the group that was still on the cliffs.

This was going to be interesting.

**If you guys have any ideas about why Haley is scared of heights, review. Tell me what you think! I appreciate every review I get. Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 19 (Haley's POV)

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: "Wow, over 100 reviews! My readers are amazing! Thank you guys so much! Anyways, SM owns Twilight!"**

**Thanks to all of the people who reviewed...**

**xZoex**

**purpleVampire22**

**ChocoLovex**

**miramisa90212**

**bluevelvet0**

**Reagen Melancon**

**hp4evr123**

Chapter 19

(Haley's POV)

It was difficult trying to convince someone to drive me home. I had to ask, beg, and rage to various people until I was finally able to win Paul over with the guilt trip. I had to get home before my mom did or I would be in an insurmountable amount of trouble.

Paul walked slowly to the car, looking glum to the extreme, almost like he was pouting. Picture a six foot something guy with his shoulders slumped and his lip practically hitting the ground. Yeah, that's what he looked like and it was hilarious.

I sighed. "Is something wrong, Paul?"

"No," he said, but I could sense that it was a lie. Paul wasn't very good at bluffing unless he was playing poker with Jared.

We walked to the car and I got in the passenger side while he went to the driver's seat.

"Seriously, Paul. What's wrong?" I asked again.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Paul said in a tone that was a mixture of sorrow and hatred. Hatred for what, exactly?

"Yeah, it is. You can't fool me. I used to practically spend every minute with you and Jared. I still remember exactly what you sound like when you're upset. Now, could you please tell me what's wrong?"

He sighed, a sound that showed exactly how frustrated he was about something. Geez, why wouldn't he just tell me already?

"Paul," I said in a warning tone, hoping to get across that his silence on the matter was grating on my nerves.

He sighed again.

"And would you quit with the sighing?" I asked in exasperation.

He sighed once more, but I could tell that it was a joking sigh, the type of sigh that showed that he was just messing around, trying to get on my nerves like usual.

"Seriously, Paul."

"What do you want me to say?" He suddenly asked. He sounded disheartened.

"I want you to tell me what's going on. At the cliffs you were fine, everything was good, but then we get in the car and you are all... Glum."

"I'm not glum, I'm just... PISSED OFF!" He shouted, making me start at the sound of his loud voice in the small interior of the car. For some reason he started shaking in his anger. I wondered why.

I looked at him, wide-eyed. He had never raised his voice at me before. He was like an older brother who liked to get on your nerves, but never yelled at you. He only wanted to protect you.

"Sorry," he said and grinned a bitter grin, one full of repugnance and regret as his shaking slowed.

"No problem," I said in a shaky voice.

"Damn it!" He shouted, shaking again.

"Paul, what's wrong? Seriously, you're scaring me," I said. My breathing sped and my heartbeat increased. He was starting to freak me out.

"Oh, crap. Did I say that out loud?" He asked, looking sheepish.

"Yeah," I answered as I smiled hesitantly.

"I'm just really angry," he spoke in a tight, controlled voice, his face a mask. This Paul scared me more than the one that yelled. This Paul was one of Sam's clones from before, the one that avoided me, the one that showed no feeling. This Paul wasn't the real one, the one with the attitude and the one that supplied the comic relief, this one was the one who kept a stone cold facade. The one that made me afraid of what he had become, the one that I could never reach.

"If you're angry then let it out! Yell, scream, throw a fit I don't care! You better not turn on me again, 'cause the way you are acting now is how you acted right before you went to be one of Sam's little dopplegangers."

"I can't... Do that. You don't understand, you won't understand until... It's not my place to say," he said.

"Then who's place is it?"

"I can't tell you that either. He'll tell you when he's ready, whether I agree with it or not."

I sighed and let it go. I wasn't going to push him on that now. I was more concerned about why he had been furious moments ago.

"So, are you going to tell me what you're so mad about?"

"It's not a what so much as a who," he answered ominously.

"Then who are you mad at?"

"You," he said in a tone that made my heart stop.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I had no idea what I had done and I wanted to make it right.

"How could you forgive Jake like that? So easily, like he hadn't done all of those things to you," he spoke in a tone of bitter resentment, like the thought of me forgiving Jake put acid on his tongue.

"It wasn't really that hard. I forgive people after I've had my few hours to hold a grudge."

"Well, after what he did to you, you should have kept the grudge for the next year."

"Why does it make you so mad that I forgave him? I forgive you for all of the stupid stunts that you pull and it works out just fine for you."

"Yeah, but I've never physically injured you. I've never ditched you. I've never-" I cut him off before he could go further, furious.

"YOU'VE NEVER DITCHED ME!" I shouted.

"Okay, maybe wrong choice of words there, but anyways, he shouldn't have your forgiveness."

"Why not?"

"Because once you forgive him, something's going to happen between you two and he could break your heart. I don't want to see that happen to you. He has this way of making you feel like you need him, he's done it before. He pulled that kind of crap on Bella Swan. He invited her over to his place to fix up some cars, then went to a movie. Once the chick's boyfriend came around, Jake made her feel bad. He tried to make her feel guilty about being with the Cullen. He made her feel like crap all because he couldn't have her and someone else could. I don't want your heart to be broken. You've gotta' make sure you don't fall too hard or too fast or you're gonna' get hurt."

I couldn't believe that such profound knowledge had come out of Paul's mouth and what was incomprehensible to me was the fact that Jake had asked me to do the exact same things as he did with Bella. He had asked me to come fix some cars with him and go to a movie. If Paul was right, was I just another Bella Swan?

We drove the rest of the way in silence and when we arrived at my house I said nothing as I got out and walked to my front door. I stood there, thinking. Just thinking about what Paul had said and how my heart would be broken by the guy I was starting to trust.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	24. Chapter 20 (Haley's POV)

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: "Yeah, chapter 20! I don't own Twilight, that is all Stephenie Meyer!"**

**Apology:**

**I am so sorry it took me so long. I was going to try to make this a really long chapter, but I didn't want too much in this one, since I think I am going to make a Jacob's point of view for the next chapter. Also, I have been having some terrible writer's block! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Thanks to the people that reviewed...**

**xZoex**

**hp4evr**

**ChocoLovex**

**cecld16**

**miramisa90212**

**BS1995**

**purpleVampire22**

**Nina**

Chapter 20

(Haley's POV)

I slowly walked into the dark house waiting for the berating that would surely follow my disappearing act. It was obvious that the lights would turn on and my mother or father would be sitting in a chair, holding a book and ask "Where have you been?" yet silence was all that greeted me.

I looked around the living room and listened quietly for any movement in the house, but nothing moved or made a sound. My eyebrows scrunched together as I walked up the stairs and went into my bedroom. I closed the door and went to sit on my bed.

Having been out all day and in the midst of various emotionally trying events, I hadn't noticed the side effects of my concussion until they came back full force. It was disconcerting that I hadn't noticed the effects until I returned home, but I realized that it was from all of the activity. I was glad that I had had a short time of relief from the pain.

"Haley!" I heard my mother's voice shout, abruptly pulling me from my reverie.

"Mom?" I asked, unsure as to why she was shouting my name.

"I am so sorry, I got stuck in traffic, and the store didn't have the right products, and the cashier was just plain rude, and the-"

"Mom! It's fine," I said in a shaky voice. Had she really not noticed that I hadn't been home all day?

"So, sweetheart, how was your day? I hope your headache wasn't too bad," she said. At first I was afraid that she was just stringing me along, making me think that she hadn't known only to yell at me a few minutes later, but her face was full of sincerity.

"The pain has been on and off. Don't worry-" I said. I hesitated. I really didn't want to tell my mom the truth or a lie. I didn't want to tell her that I had been out all day and was going out again tomorrow, but what reason would possibly explain why I was going out? I didn't want to lie because I hated it. It was immoral and, frankly, a pain in the butt to orchestrate a complicated lie.

"Yes, dear?" She asked, looking at me in a concerned manner.

I scratched the back of my neck in my agitation.

"Um... I actually wasn't here all day," I said, smiling sheepishly.

"Then where were you?" She asked, a stern tone covering her once nurturing one.

"I was kind of at the cliffs with Jake, Paul, Jared, Embry, Kim, Emily, and... Sam," I said, looking down and waiting for the onslaught of yelling.

"Oh no!" My mother shouted; it was so loud, I thought my eardrums would burst.

"What?" I asked, eyes wide and surprise etched into my features.

"You've been having hallucinations. Dr. Cullen warned me about that."

I looked at her in confusion.

"No, I was at the cliffs," I said, complete confidence in my voice.

"But honey, you hate Sam Uley. Why would you be with him and why would you be on the cliffs when you are afraid of heights? It just doesn't make sense."

"It would if you'd listen to me."

"Just get some rest. I was told that if you had more than one hallucination to call the doctor so please tell me if you have any more." The way she looked at me made my heart break. She looked at me like I was damaged goods, like if she said one wrong word then I was going to break like a glass vase that had collided with the floor, like I was crazy.

"Mom, I'm serious. I told you because I am going to the movies tomorrow to hang out with Jake," I said, frustration coloring my tone.

"Of course you are," she said, her tone saying she didn't believe me in the slightest.

"I am!"

"Calm down. It's okay. Why don't you just go to bed? Everything will be clear in the morning."

Seeing no point in arguing with her, knowing she wouldn't believe me, I laid down and closed my eyes, hoping she would get the message and leave. Luckily, she placed a light kiss on my forehead, turned off the lights, and left.

I slowly sat up and grabbed my phone from where I had left it in my pants' pocket. I scrolled through the names and found the one I was looking for.

I dialed the familiar keys and listened as the phone rang. It rang four times, then went to voicemail.

"Hey, this is Paul. I don't care if you're one of the girls I slept with or the parent of one of those girls, you shouldn't leave a message; I won't respond. If you're someone who's actually a friend, that I'm mad at, you can go to hell, and if you're a friend that I'm not pissed at, then you can leave a message. That doesn't mean I'll respond, but, whatever." I couldn't believe how rude his voicemail was. I would have to talk to him about that later.

I hung up at the end. I needed to talk to someone about getting something I needed. I scrolled through my contacts list and found another number, dialing the keys to call. Once again, the phone wrung four times and went to voicemail.

"Hey, this is Jared, king of La Push! Yeah... No... I've just been informed that I am not king of La Push. I'm probably out with Kim so I'll be out for a while, but leave a message if you want to!" I hung up again, frustrated.

I decided to try one last number, hoping for the best. It was a number I barely knew, but it was worth a try. I hadn't called this number in ages and wasn't sure if it still worked.

After three rings I was about to hang up, but I heard something that made me want to laugh in relief.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Emily, it's Haley," I spoke, hoping my enthusiasm was conveyed well over the phone.

"Oh, hey!" She shouted, and I felt like I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'm sorry about calling, but I need Jake's number," I said, waiting for an answer, yet receiving only silence in the background. At first I was afraid that she had hung up, afraid that she thought I was being rude just to call for someone's number when I heard her shout for Sam.

"Sorry, I couldn't remember his number, but I'm sure Sam knows," she said, and I was glad to hear no resentment in her tone.

"Thanks."

"Hello," a gruff voice answered the phone, seeming frustrated that he had to even answer the phone in the first place.

"Well, it's great to hear from you too," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, hey Haley. What's up?" He asked, far more enthusiasm in his voice.

"Do you happen to have Jake's number?" I asked, crossing my fingers for good luck.

"No, but I can get in touch with him. Can I take a message?" He asked and I nearly laughed at how he sounded similar to a receptionist.

"Yeah, can you ask him if he will pick me up at my house tomorrow? Please, be sure to remind him that this is not a date, but my mother thought I was hallucinating about what happened to day and I want the satisfaction of seeing her face once she realizes that I was telling the truth!" I said, excitement in my voice.

"Sure," he answered, sounding like he was holding back laughter at my zealous attitude.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Anything else?"

"No, that about covers it. Thanks again."

"You're welcome."

"'Bye."

"'Bye."

I lay back down, an evil smile on my face. I couldn't wait to see my mother's face once she realized that I had been telling the truth.

**Please review!**


	25. Chapter 21 (Haley's POV)

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: "SM, look! I updated two days in a row. Look at me now!"**

**SM: "What does that have to do with anything?"**

**Me: "I don't know."**

**SM: "Would you just hurry up and say that I own Twilight already?"**

**Me: "Fine, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight."**

**Thanks to the following people for reviewing...**

**hp4evr**

**miramisa90212**

**MrsFKJV2012**

**I know I said I thought I was going to write this chapter in Jacob's POV, but I decided to wait until after Jacob and Haley's "undate" to write it.**

Chapter 21

(Haley's POV)

I woke to light streaming through my bedroom window, a rare sight for La Push.

I slowly rose from my bed, ready for the pain my head would surely bring, but I barely felt any pain at all. I took that as a small victory and smiled to myself, glad that I wouldn't have to deal with a vicious migraine for the whole day, especially with me going to the movies with... Jacob Black.

I groaned internally, remembering what Paul had told me about him. I wanted to think that Jake was a good guy, but everything about him made me think otherwise: his relationship with Bella, his jealousy about Bella's boyfriend, his random bursts of anger against his friends, abandoning me on the side of the road. There were so many strikes against him and yet, for some reason, I wanted to forgive him every time he made a mistake. It was weird, almost like I was-

"Haley," my mom whispered as she entered my room, probably thinking I was still asleep, yet nonetheless stealing me from my train of thought.

"Hey, mom," I said, smiling at her, yet still feeling slightly bitter about the other night.

"Oh, you're awake. I was just coming to wake you up because it's two in the afternoon," she said, a slight furrow between her brows.

"Really?" I asked. It hadn't felt like I'd been asleep for so long, but it would explain why my headache was just a fraction of what it had been just yesterday.

"Yes, and I was starting to get worried. Dr. Cullen said-" I cut her off before she could continue.

"Would you please quit telling me what Dr. Cullen said? I am tired of it. He's a doctor and told me that I could go about my day like normal. Please quit badgering me about the situation. I'm fine and I did not have any hallucinations yesterday," I added the last couple of words quietly, but it didn't seem like she heard them.

"I'm sorry, it's just that after what happened, I'm a little overprotective is all," she said, tears shining in her eyes.

"I understand that, it's just that you have to let me live my life without keeping me in this constant bubble."

"Okay," she sighed, "I'll try to do better," she said as she smiled at me.

"That's all I'm asking," I said.

"But what about your hallucinations yesterday?"

"I didn't have any hallucinations yesterday!" I practically shouted.

"Okay, okay, but when that boy isn't at the movies waiting for you then hopefully you will believe me." I smiled in response to her statement. If only she knew.

"But I will be driving you to the movies. What time does it start?" She asked. I could feel the shock written plainly on my face.

"Drive me?" I nearly choked out.

"Yes, you can't be out driving when you have a head injury."

"But-"

"No buts. I will be driving you, end of story. What time does it start?" She asked. I thought through my answer carefully before I answered her question.

"5:30," I said, hoping that Sam was able to pass on my message to Jake so that I wouldn't be driven to the movies by my mother, hoping that he would get to my house in enough time.

"All right, then we will leave at 5:15," she said, looking pleased that I had told her, while walking out of my bedroom and closing the door behind her.

The next few hours went by too fast and soon it was only fifteen minutes away from the time when I would be forced to get in the car with my mother and sit while she drove me to the movies like I was a child.

I walked downstairs and sat on the couch, waiting for Jake to arrive.

5:05. Where was he?

5:10. C'mon Jake.

5:14. Oh, crap.

I had officially lost all hope. Jake wasn't going to show up and I would be forced to get to the movies via my mother. How embarrassing was that? Then Jake would get there late because he would have stopped here first only to see that I wasn't there.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I jumped out of my seat like a rocket and opened the door.

All I could see was a giant gift basket filled with a giant stuffed bear and what looked like assorted chocolates, and flowers of various types, with legs under them.

"You only said that I couldn't buy you popcorn, not that I couldn't buy you something else," he said, having to look around the gift basket just to see me and for a very tall man, that was an abnormal circumstance.

"I guess that makes up for you being late," I said, smiling.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I kind of picked all of this stuff up a few minutes ago. You'd be surprised how many shops give you free stuff when you're as tall and scary looking as me." he said. I looked at him with eyes wide as saucers.

"Just kidding. Seriously, I bought this stuff with my own money," he said, seeming to sense my disapproval. I was about to say that it was a funny joke, but he seemed to be freaked out that I thought he had stolen the stuff.

"Here's the receipt! Seriously, I paid for it myself," he said, starting to shake for some reason, dropping the receipt in the process. I felt the need to comfort him, but didn't know how.

"It's okay. I believe you," I said, smiling at him. He seemed to calm down at my statement, and stopped shaking considerably. I bent down and picked up the receipt, nearly dropping it as I did so.

"One hundred thirty seven dollars!" I shouted.

"Whoops," he said, grabbing the receipt from my shaky hands.

"You can't spend that much on me," I said, my heart speeding up, and my eyes widening. I hated having anyone get me gifts, ever. I felt bad when someone felt the need to get me something, whether it be for my birthday, Christmas, or otherwise. This was just going to the movies together, it didn't call for such expensive gifts, or any gifts at all.

"Yeah, well, I know it's not much, but-" I held up my hand, stopping him. Not much? Was he kidding me? Was I on some sort of hidden camera show and someone was going to come out and say "Gotcha!"

"Jake, I want you to listen very carefully to me," I said in a calm, collected voice.

"I want you to take everything in that gift basket and return it... Except for the bear, that thing is adorable," I said, while grabbing the large bear out of the basket.

"Why?" He asked, seeming disheartened.

"I don't like getting gifts, especially when two friends," I said, gesturing to him and then myself in turn, "Are going to the movies together."

"Why would you spend all of that money on me?" I asked, confused. He barely knew me and yet he wanted to spend over one hundred dollars on me. It didn't make sense.

"Just take it as an apology gift, okay? All of those things that I've done the past few days, take this as a 'let's start over,' type of thing. It's not exactly a gift, more of an... apology contribution," he said, looking smug.

"You do realize that contribution is a synonym for gift, right?" I asked, eyeing his face, waiting for some sort of embarrassment to become apparent.

"Yeah, I know," he said, smirking.

"So, will you take it or not?" He asked, looking at me with a firm determination.

"Fine," I said, my tone defeated, arms outstretched. Instead of handing me the gift, he walked into the house and set it on the table near the couch.

"Sure, you can come in," I said under my breath, thinking he couldn't hear me. I heard a slight chuckle and looked to see that he was grinning at me in utter amusement.

"Haley, who was at the do-" My mom started, walking into the living room, and taking in Jacob's large form. Her eyes blinked several times before she could utter a word and even then she was barely able to complete a sentence. After a few moments, she was finally able to gather her thoughts.

"So you weren't having a hallucination?" She asked in disbelief.

"Finally!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, it's just-"

"It's fine," I said, smiling at her.

"Well, we're gonna' head out," I said, turning to leave, but before I was able to get very far, my wrist was grabbed lightly and I was gently pulled next to Jacob. He stood a few feet away from my mother and looked down at me in what looked like an expression of expectation.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" He asked, smiling slightly, yet his eyes twinkled with mischief. I didn't know what he was going to do, but I could tell that it was something he would regret later on.

"Right, Mom, this is Jacob Black. Jake, this is my mom," I said, gesturing to them each in turn.

My mother put out her hand so Jake could shake it, but he seemed hesitant to do so. Reluctantly, it seemed, he shook her hand. My mother gasped. I could only assume that it had to be from the warmth of his skin. It was always hot, like the sun.

"Why is your hand so warm?" My mother asked, bewilderment in her tone, yet there seemed to be an undercurrent of suspicion.

"Uh, it's a genetic thing," he said, his tone practical and rehearsed.

"Oh, all right," my mom said, a tense smile on her face.

"Haley, don't you think we should hurry up and get to the movie?" Jake asked after a few moments.

"Yeah," I said, turning to head out the door.

"Wait, Haley. I need to make sure that your mom knows that I will be a perfect gentleman on our date," he said. I could hear a smile in his voice.

I stopped before the door in open-mouthed astonishment that he could say something like that in front of my mother. He walked past me, turned slightly and grinned at me as he walked out the door, asking, "Are you coming?" as he did.

I breathed deeply before I turned to face my mom. I looked at her face and it showed pure hatred for only a second until it turned back into a mask of perfect tranquility.

"It's not a date," I groaned in her direction, walking out the door as I did so.

**Please Review!**


	26. Chapter 22 (Haley's POV)

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: "Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight or the characters, but maybe I will someday."**

**SM: "No you won't, I will always own Twilight!"**

**Me: "Oh well, I guess she's right."**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed...**

**dream lightning**

**purpleVampire22**

**MrsFKJV2012**

**RougeReaper**

Chapter 22

(Haley's POV)

I stalked out to his car, thinking of all of the ways to brutally murder him. It didn't seem likely that any of my ideas would work, seeing as he would overpower me in any physical confrontations.

He stood, smirking at me, on my front lawn. It was ridiculous what that smirk did to me. It made me want to smile along with him, even at my own expense.

"Would you like to explain what that was in there?" I asked, gesturing to my house.

"Nope," he said, grinning wider and walking to the passenger side of the car, opening the door as he did so.

"If you think I'm getting in that car without some sort of an explanation, then you've lost your mind," I growled, arms crossing midsentence. I glared at him with unspoken fury and waited for an account of why he would do something like that to me. Seriously, did he enjoy aggravating me?

"No, I haven't lost my mind. I just know that you will get in the car without me using any force whatsoever."

"And why is that?" I asked, concerned. There was a glint in his eyes that told me to be afraid. Very afraid.

"Because you don't want to have to go back into your house to explain why you aren't going on a date with me and why, I might add, you were going on a date in the first place when it was supposed to be two friends going to the movies together." The smug smile on his face made me want to punch him. He was ruthless, but, I had to admit, made a good point. The last thing I wanted to do was go into my house and tell my mother all about the "date," as Jake had so eloquently put it. My mother would never believe that it wasn't a date, because as of a few days ago, she had believed I was head over heels in love with him. Things would not go over well if I walked back into the house. I needed to stay out as long as possible.

I sighed, and walked over to the door Jake had opened for me. I got inside and before he could shut it, I pointed the most venomous glare that I had ever had towards him. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to phase him in the least. He closed my door and ran to the driver's side. He started the car and pulled out of my driveway.

I sat silently, fuming over the situation. What had I gotten myself into?

"So, do you know what you want to see?" He asked, looking over at me for longer than necessary. After a few seconds, he had still not looked back at the road.

"Would you please keep your eyes on the road?" I asked, panic creeping into my voice. The last thing I needed was for us to crash into a sign, or a building.

"Sorry," he said, looking sheepish and redirecting his eyes to the road.

"Um, I really don't care what we see as long as it isn't a romantic movie," I said, wrinkling my nose in repugnance. I despised romantic movies. Seriously, why would someone want to see a movie like that? You sit in a theater and hear the couples in the audience talking and making out. Really, couldn't they just get a room?

"You won't hear any complaints from me," Jake said, laughing.

The rest of the ride to the theater was spent in a comfortable silence, each of us thinking about various things. I mainly focused on the road ahead or the never-ending view of trees that we passed.

Eventually, we made it to the theater in what seemed like a long time. I wasn't sure, but it almost felt like Jake had taken longer than necessary to get to the movies.

Jake got out of his side of the car and before I could open my door, he had opened it, smiling down at me, eyes soft.

I slowly unfolded myself from the car and stood, noticing for the first time how tall he was. He was the size of a large man, or a small giant.

We walked to the ticket counter and got in line. For some reason people were staring at us. Some looked at us with fear while others just... glared. Why would anyone glare at us? We hadn't done anything wrong.

"So, do you know of anything you want to see?" Jake asked, leaning down to ask in a semblance of a private conversation.

"Um," I started, unsure.

"What would you think about that one," he asked, pointing to an action movie I vaguely remembered my friends talking about. They had mentioned that it had been good.

"Sure," I agreed nonchalantly.

We waited in line until we made it to the ticket counter.

Jake told the clerk what we wanted to see and took out the cash to pay for both of our tickets. I started to protest, but he had already handed the clerk the money and had grabbed our tickets, all the while grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the line.

"Jake," I said in a warning tone. I had told him that I didn't want him paying for my ticket.

"Just humor me, okay?" he asked. I shook my head, but relented, knowing that I would get the money back to him somehow.

He also insisted on paying for the food, saying that with all of the food he would be purchasing, that he would not split the bill. He made sure to emphasize the word NOT.

I could understand why he didn't want me to buy the food. I wouldn't argue with him on that one. He ended up getting three large popcorns, five boxes of assorted candies, and two large slurpies. I, on the otherhand, got a small popcorn and a water to drink. Jake seemed concerned that I got so little to eat, but I shrugged it off. If he thought I was going to eat as much as him, he was crazy. He got enough food to feed an entire construction crew.

We entered the theater and there was barely anybody inside. Usually before a movie started, people were talking and enjoying themselves, but I counted and came up with a grand total of six people. The good thing about the miniscule amount of people was that we got to sit in my favorite spot: in the middle with the rail in front of us.

There were a few minutes left before the movie started so we sat in another companionable silence. It was strange that we had barely talked since earlier which made me wonder why he was doing this. Had the guys bet him to go out with me? Was this torture for him? The latter didn't seem likely, seeing as how he had tried to kiss me and had practically begged me to come with him.

"So," I prompted, not really sure what to say.

"What do you like to do other than cliff diving?" I asked. I needed to know something about him. It was strange knowing nothing about a guy I had previously thought I was in love with.

"Um," he seemed to hesitate, a mask constructing before my very eyes.

"Please, just tell me. You always do that," I said.

"Do what?"

"You always..." I trailed off, unsure of how to phrase my answer.

"Hide yourself from everyone who isn't one of the guys. You never open up to anyone and keep your real self away from anyone who wants to know more about you. Just let me past that wall that you've had ever since you started hanging out with Sam." Seeing a reproachful look in his eyes, I clarified.

"I'm not blaming Sam, I'm just stating the facts."

"Well, I like fixing cars, hanging out with friends, swimming," he listed. It made me smile. It was nice to finally know something about him.

"You?" He asked.

"I like to read, ride my bike, hang out with some close friends, and, like you, I love swimming," I said.

He laughed. It sounded like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What do you want to know?" He asked warily, the shield back and the momentary sense of euphoria gone.

"Why did you want me to go to the movies with you so badly?" I asked, still unsure.

He smiled a breathtaking smile and laughed again.

"There's something about you that lets me open up, that lets me be the real me. It's not easy for me to open up to anyone so when I find someone who's easy to talk to I try anything in my power to get close to them," he said, but I could tell that he was lost in some alternate train of thought.

"So, who else can you open up to?" I asked, trying to sound like I didn't care, but the way he was talking made me think that it was another girl and that thought made me... angry. I had no right to be angry. It wasn't like I was in a relationship with him.

"The guys. They understand," was his short reply.

I was about to question him about exactly what they understood when the lights dimmed and the previews started. Instead of watching them, I could feel Jake's gaze on me, making me feel self-conscious.

Soon, the movie started and I had to admit it was pretty good. Unfortunately, one of the main characters died early on which made me upset. I loved movies and got into them. It made me feel like I was in a whole different world, one where anything could happen.

I abruptly realized that a tear had rolled down my cheek. It was ridiculous, it was just a movie, but the way the person had died made me remember... It was just too painful to think about.

Jake looked at me with worried eyes and put his arm around my shoulder. Instead of leaning away, I snuggled into his warmth. I didn't have the strength to pull away.

I was perfectly content in his arms, but before long, his phone vibrated in his pocket. I sat up and Jake glared at his pocket as he took out his phone, seeming more furious than I had ever seen him before. He opened the phone and listened to whoever was on the other line.

After a moment, he closed his eyes and sighed, closing his phone. He gestured towards the doors that led to the lobby and I followed him.

"I have to go," he said, voice tight, constrained.

"Okay, I understand," I said, motioning towards the door for him to leave. He looked at me for a moment and then took off at a jog.

He didn't see the silent tears that fell once he left.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	27. Chapter 22 (Jake's POV)

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: "I don't own Twilight or the characters no matter how much I want to. They are owned by Stephenie Meyer."**

**I know this was a fast update, so thanks to the people who already reviewed...**

**embleu44**

**laurenloveswriting**

Chapter 22

(Jake's POV)

I walked out of the house, a smile on my face. It was so much fun to mess with my imprint. Imprint. That had to be the best part of becoming a werewolf, knowing that your soulmate could be found just by looking into her eyes.

I stood on her lawn and waited for her to emerge. Things were going to get interesting.

She stomped out of the house, her eyes screaming of murderous intent, which only made my smile grow. She was incredible. She didn't even seem to fear my large stature, she just treated me like was an average person who didn't tower over her like she was an ant.

"Would you like to explain what that was in there?" she asked, her tone saying that she was not pleased with my actions. Did I want to tell her? That answer was simple.

"Nope," I said, feeling like my face was going to crack from how big my smile was. I walked over to my car and opened the door, hoping she would just accept the fact that I was trying to be a gentleman, well, other than the fact that a gentleman would never enjoy ticking off the person he cared for the most.

"If you think I'm getting in that car without some sort of an explanation, then you've lost your mind," she said in her fury. It made me want to laugh. She was like a kitten that wanted to be a lion. It seemed that she was trying to intimidate me with her glare, but I was having too much fun to notice. I could beat her at her own game easily enough.

"No, I haven't lost my mind. I just know that you will get in the car without me using any force whatsoever," I said, forming a plan in my mind.

"And why is that?" She seemed worried, as she should be. I was a werewolf. We had to strategize to take down vampires. I hoped that I would be able to convince her that coming with me would be in her best interest. It was worth a shot.

"Because you don't want to have to go back into your house to explain why you aren't going on a date with me and why, I might add, you were going on a date in the first place when it was supposed to be two friends going to the movies together," I said. I knew that she wouldn't want to have to go back into her house and explain what was going on. It just wasn't in her nature. It comforted me that I was starting to understand her personality better.

She looked at me with irritation which quickly turned into a different expression that I couldn't interpret.

She sighed in resignation and walked to the passenger side of the car. Once she was inside, she looked at me with one of the most hatred filled expressions I had ever seen, but I knew that after today, she wouldn't regret coming. She would be happy and that was all I wanted, even if I had to push her a little to make her understand. I smiled in what I hoped was a reassuring smile, but was probably more smug than anything else, and then jogged to the driver's side. I put the car in reverse and backed out of her driveway.

After driving a few minutes, I needed to ask her something, anything to hear her voice. Will you marry me? was probably not the best question as we weren't technically on a date in her eyes, and had never been on one previously, so I decided on a question relevant to the situation.

"So, do you know what you want to see?" I asked, hoping she didn't want to see one of those god-awful chick flicks. But, I told myself, if it made her happy I would endure a thousand of them.

I looked over at her while simultaneously keeping my peripheral vision on the road. She was gorgeous and she was mine. No, she wasn't mine, I had to tell myself, which nearly made me snarl in anguish. She just thought that we could be friends. I could be her friend if that was what she wanted, although I wanted to be much, much more.

"Would you please keep your eyes on the road?" She asked, eyes wide in blatant panic. Obviously, it would be unnerving for an "average person" to keep their eyes off the road for any period of time and not crash into anything.

"Sorry," I said, making sure to look back at the road just to acquiesce her wishes. I still looked at her through my peripheral, although I doubted she noticed.

"Um, I really don't care what we see as long as it isn't a romantic movie," she said, and I could see her nose scrunch up in a way that showed the idea of a romantic movie repulsed her almost as much as it did me. I thanked the lord that I had gotten an imprint who didn't feel the need to sit through hours of people proclaiming their love to one another. It nearly made me gag to think about it.

"You won't hear any complaints from me," I said, laughing in relief.

The rest of the drive was silent. I made sure to drive slower than normal just so I could have more time with just me and her, more time where I could just observe her, even without her thinking I was.

I could see the elegant curve of her face and light brown hair. I wished she would look over at me so I could look into her amazing eyes. They were brown with a few specks of hazel, yet they were deep and thoughtful. I could spend the rest of my days staring into those eyes and die a happy man, well, a happy werewolf, but whatever.

Much too soon for my liking we arrived at the movies. I got out of my side of the car and rushed to the passenger side, hoping that she didn't open her door before I got there. Luckily, I got a break and was able to open her door for her. I smiled down at her, looking at my perfect angel.

She got out of the car and looked up at me for a moment, then we headed to the ticket counter.

We stood in line and I vaguely noticed that people were looking at us and some looked loathsome. I noticed that the few who looked at us with ire were a few girls that had asked me out, but I had declined, not really in the mood to be in a relationship with a girl who only liked me for the muscles I had gained during the transformation.

I shot quick looks at them and they looked away, seemingly embarrassed.

"So, do you know of anything you want to see?" I asked softly, seeing a movie on the list of movies that I had wanted to see for a while, but knowing that if she wanted to see something else I would be all for it.

"Um," she started, and I took that as my cue to suggest something. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"What would you think about that one," I asked, pointing to the movie I wanted to see. The reviews for it were great and the trailer had all of the blood and violence that made an action movie truly great.

"Sure," she agreed.

It took a few moments more until we were at the front of the line and I made sure that I was able to whip my wallet out, pay, and grab her hand in order to get her away from the ticket window before she could attempt to pay for the tickets. I felt a thrill go through me as I felt her hand in mine, though it was short-lived.

"Jake," she said, and hearing that tone in her voice made me want to apologize, to hold her in my arms and let her pay for the ticket. Seriously, that thought was ridiculous. I was going to pay for it, she wasn't. It was as simple as that.

"Just humor me, okay?" I asked. She said nothing more, but I could tell that she was going to try to pay me back somehow. It wasn't going to work, but as long as she wasn't going to try to pay me back today, it was a small victory.

We went up to the concessions stand and I made sure to tell her that there was no way that she was going to try to pay for some of the food. I ate an army load of food and she would go broke trying to split the check with me.

I bought three large popcorns, five boxes of assorted candies, and two large slurpies, which was less food than I normally got for a meal. I had to at least attempt not to look like a pig. She ordered a small popcorn and some water which concerned me. Even for humans, that was a small portion of food. I was going to ask her why she wouldn't get more, but she blew off the question.

We went into the theater and when I thought we were going to have to fight people for seats, I noticed that there was hardly anyone there. It was kind of nice, not having to sit in a crowded movie theater.

I was going to suggest some seats, when Haley headed for a row in the middle right in front of the railing. It was funny, that had been the exact place I was going to suggest. It was nice that our thoughts were in sync for once.

We sat for a few moments in silence.

"So," she started. I waited for her to continue.

"What do you like to do other than cliff diving?" she asked. I froze. How was I supposed to answer that?

"Um," I started, trying to be able to be honest, while not revealing too much. It was a fine line. Before I could say anything, she spoke.

"Please, just tell me. You always do that," she said. What did she mean?

"Do what?" I asked, voicing my question aloud.

"You always..." she started, seeming to try to compose her words.

"Hide yourself from everyone who isn't one of the guys. You never open up to anyone and keep your real self away from anyone who wants to know more about you. Just let me past that wall that you've had ever since you started hanging out with Sam," she said. A wall? I never really thought that anyone noticed. I had to protect the secret and the only way I knew how was to block myself off from everyone who didn't know the truth, Haley included. I thought more about what she had said and was about to defend Sam. Sam hadn't caused this, it wasn't his fault.

"I'm not blaming Sam, I'm just stating the facts," she said before I could defend him. It seemed that I didn't need to anymore.

I thought about it. What were things that I liked to do that I could actually tell her about?

"Well, I like fixing cars, hanging out with friends, swimming," _killing vampires, _I added silently. I smiled at the thought. The two best things about being what I was was having Haley, and being able to kill those leeches. I laughed, remembering the first time I had been on a hunt with one of the other guys and the guys had teased me because I had been inches away from catching the vamp when Paul leapt out and snatched it. They never let me forget that one.

"You?" I asked, wanting to know more about her. We knew so little about each other. All I knew was that she was the most kind, selfless, beautiful girl in the world.

"I like to read, ride my bike, hang out with some close friends, and, like you, I love swimming," I laughed, a real laugh, one that only came when I was with her. It was nice to know that we had yet another thing in common; it gave me hope.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked. I wanted to say yes, that she could ask me anything and I would give her any answer she wanted to hear, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't tell her about every skeleton that I had in my closet.

"What do you want to know?" I asked cautiously, hoping it was something that I could answer truthfully.

"Why did you want me to go to the movies with you so badly?" I laughed, that was all I could do. I felt so uplifted by such a question, a question where I could reveal exactly how much joy she had brought to my life, how she had let me be Jacob Black again and not just the werewolf, not someone who was destined to be cold and callous for the rest of his life.

"There's something about you that lets me open up, that lets me be the real me. It's not easy for me to open up to anyone so when I find someone who's easy to talk to I try anything in my power to get close to them," I said. I wanted to say more, about how her smile lit up a room, about how her eyes had allowed me to change, to hopefully be a person worthy of her. I wanted to say that if I could kiss her once, that I would be the happiest man alive and that her benevolent personality had no contest. Of course, I couldn't add any of that for I would surely scare her away.

"So, who else can you open up to?" she asked, and I thought I heard an undercurrent of jealousy in her tone.

"The guys. They understand," I answered. They knew exactly what I was going through and I could tell them everything. I didn't have to hide vampires, or werewolves, or imprints. I could tell them and they could help me out. We were like brothers and although we fought at times, we were there for each other.

I heard her about to ask a question, but the lights dimmed before she finished. I looked over at her for the duration of the previews and knew she had noticed. I could hear her heartbeat increase, but I couldn't stop looking at her. Besides, previews held not interest to me.

About fifteen minutes through the movie, a young boy had died, which had me confused. The boy had seemed like a vital part to the storyline up to this point. I was going to ask Haley what she thought, and turned to ask her, but the words froze in my mouth, for my imprint, my angel, had tears streaming down her cheeks. It made me undeniably furious. How could I suggest a movie that would upset her so much? I had to be the worst imprint ever. I wanted to go knock some sense into the producer of this movie, but I knew that I was being rash. I needed to comfort her.

I put my arm over her shoulder and waited for her to pull away, waited for the rejection I would feel once she did so. Luckily, she did not pull away. She leaned into my side and made my heart swell with joy. Today had to be one of the best days of my life, having the most amazing girl in the world here in my arms. I suddenly understood why Jared talked about Kim to the extent he did. It was hard not to explain how extraordinary our imprints were.

Unfortunately, all too soon our bubble that contained nothing but happiness was popped.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and glared murderously at it, willing it to stop so I could go back to enjoying today.

I pulled out my phone and flipped it open, trying very hard not to yell into the phone, or use the alpha timbre to make whoever it was go away.

"Jake, it's Sam," he started. Okay, at least I knew who to kill for interrupting my time with my imprint.

"Quil phased and he won't listen to anyone. I've tried to calm him down, but he said he would only listen to you. I thought he would listen to Embry, but since Embry stopped talking to him first, the trust is gone there. I need you to come help me get this situation under control," Sam said. Unfortunately, Sam was right to call me. I would have some choice words for many of my pack brothers later, but now I needed to go calm Quil down and get the situation under control.

I hung up, closed my eyes, and sighed. Nothing could ever be easy, it seemed. I gestured to the doors connecting to the lobby and we walked out together.

"I have to go," I said, trying to hold back the phase that I felt coming. The anger in me was building and I needed to get out soon.

"Okay, I understand," she said. I looked at her as she gestured to the front door. I couldn't tell if she was relieved that I was leaving or upset. I didn't have time to find out. I needed to leave. Now.

I jogged outside and ran to the treeline, shucking off my shorts and shirt, and phasing midstride.

_"What the hell is going on? What am I doing here? Why do I have four legs? Seriously! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" _I heard Quil shouting.

_"Quil, calm down now," _I said, using the alpha timbre freely in my words. I was pissed off, not at Quil, but that this whole situation had to happen now.

_"Jake?" _Quil whimpered, knees buckling from the force of my command.

_"Listen, everything's going to be okay. You need to calm down so you can phase back. Meet me at Emily's once you do," _I said, only to be cut short by a growl that I recognized as Sam's.

_"He is NOT going to Emily's. He is too unstable. Take him to Billy's. I've already asked Billy to go out and he agreed because he knows the drill whenever someone phases," _Sam said.

_"Fine, whatever. Quil, you heard what Sam said, right? There are clothes in the trees near my house. Grab them when you get there. You know what to do?" _I asked.

_"Yeah," _he answered shakily. It took a few minutes, but Quil was finally able to phase back.

_"Thanks, Jake,"_Sam said.

_"You owe me, Sam. I was finally able to connect with Haley and then wham, any progress that I've made has flown out of the damn door!" _I shouted, seeing red in my vision.

_"You can have the rest of the week off of patrols if that helps," _Sam said, and I knew I could hear the remorse.

_"I don't care," _I said, phasing back. I wasn't too far from home and didn't want to deal with the never-ending voices in my head.

I walked for about five minutes and got to my dad's house. Quil was standing on my front lawn looking at the door of the house. Emily stood there holding a girl in her arms. The girl was young, maybe a few years old.

Emily walked over to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, angrily. If Sam knew that Emily was in the slightest bit of danger, he would kill me.

"I came here to ask how your date with Haley went, but then this guy was here," she said, eyebrows scrunching together. I then realized that she had never met Quil before.

"Em, this is Quil, the newest member of the pack," I said, walking over to where Quil was standing, staring at Emily.

"Dude," I said, shaking him.

"Huh, what?" he asked me angrily.

"You're staring at Em," I said, trying to make him understand that if Sam caught him looking at Emily, then Sam would rip his head off.

"No, not at Emily," he said, a dazed look crossing his features. I recognized that look.

"You didn't?" I asked, scared of what he had done.

"Didn't what?" he asked.

"Emily, I want you to take the girl," I started.

"Claire," Emily said. At this point names weren't important.

"I want you to take Claire and go get Sam, okay?" I asked. Shock crossed Quil's features and he started snarling viciously.

"Don't do this Jake," he said, lip curled back, as he shook violently.

"Em, you've got to go," I said urgently. If Quil had really imprinted on this girl, and at this point I had no doubt, then he would never be able to live with himself if he hurt her.

Emily took Claire and rushed to her car which was parked in the driveway.

Quil was blurring, starting to change forms the closer Claire got away from him.

"Quil, STOP! Do you want to hurt her? Do you want her to end up like Emily?" I asked, knowing the question would hit home all the while feeling ashamed that I had said something about Em's horrible accident in front of her. We liked to pretend like it never happened.

Abruptly, his shaking ceased, all of the pieces fitting together like a puzzle. He sank to the ground, his head in his hands. Imprinting was an intense experience.

"Please, don't take her away," he said, shaking in anguish. I knew what it was like to be away from my imprint. I didn't want to hurt him by not allowing him to see her, but she needed to be safe.

"Em, wait!" I called, keeping her from leaving. Emily stopped and looked back at me.

"Can Claire come over here, please?" I asked, hoping to neutralize the situation before it got out of hand.

Emily cautiously walked over to where I was standing.

"Claire," I said, addressing the girl and trying not to frighten her. We didn't need a young werewolf to get overprotective if his imprint got upset.

"Yes," she said, smiling.

"Can you come over here?" I asked, trying to sound light and not as stressed as I was.

The girl tugged on Emily's arm and got her to put her down. She ran over to me, grinning widely.

I knelt down and started talking to her, trying to make her feel at ease.

"You see Quil over there?" I asked, pointing in his direction where he was sitting, head between his hands, looking down.

"Yes," she said again.

"Do you want Quil to take you to the park with Emily and Sam?" I asked, hoping she would say yes. Her answer could be the difference between a big blowout and nothing at all.

"Pawk, pawk!" she shouted, running over to Quil. My eyes widened, and I was about to rush over when Quil looked up and the widest grin I had ever seen spread across his face. He picked her up and twirled her around as she giggled.

Sam suddenly came into view and his expression was furious.

"What the hell are they doing here?" he snarled at me.

"You're the one who told me to bring him here!" I shouted back.

"Sam, it's okay. No one got hurt," Emily said, coming up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"But they could have," he mumbled, trying to maintain his fury, but I knew it was a futile effort. Our imprints could bring us down from any anger we could possible have. It made me miss Haley all the more.

Sam looked over to Quil and the furious expression was back on his face.

"He imprinted on my niece," he said in a tight, contained voice that held pure malice.

"Yeah," I said, hoping that Quil would live long enough to write his will.

We all looked over at Quil and Claire. Both seemed so happy; it made me wish I was with Haley.

"Quil, put Claire down. I need to talk to you," Sam said.

Quil looked hesitant, but listened anyways, although it was obvious that he was fighting the urge to snarl at the thought of putting his imprint down, in what I imagine he perceived as the face of danger.

"We need to talk," Sam said.

"You aren't going to kill him, are you?" I asked, only partly joking.

"No, I need to explain everything to him. Go back to your imprint. Thanks for the help," Sam said.

"No patrols for the rest of the week, right?" I asked, hoping I would be able to spend the time with Haley.

"Right," he said, with a barely there smile.

**Please review!**


	28. Chapter 23 (Haley's POV)

**Apology: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I have been so busy and have had so much to do that I just haven't had the time or the inspiration to write this chapter. Sorry it's so short and sorry for taking so long! I will try to update more frequently!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: "I unfortunately do not own any of the Twilight characters or the wolf pack, which would be really awesome. Man, how cool would it be to be an imprint like Haley? It would... Now I'm just rambling. On with the chapter!**

**Thanks to all of the people that reviewed...**

**embleu44**

**laurenloveswriting**

**miramisa90212**

**RougeReaper**

**redbella**

**MrsFKJV2012**

**Nina**

**ChocoLovex**

**lina**

Chapter 23

(Haley's POV)

It seemed that whenever I "went out" with Jake, I ended up walking home. If I was being driven home by him: I ended up walking home, if I went to the movies with him: I ended up walking home. It was a vicious cycle. When would I finally give up on him?

_"Um, never!"_ My internal voice shouted at me. It seemed that for once my internal voice was right. There was something about Jake that I couldn't put my finger on. Whenever he did something wrong, every fiber of my being screamed for me to forgive him.

It kind of annoyed me. For once I just wanted to tell myself that I wasn't going to forgive him, that what he did was the last straw, but it was impossible. Something drew me to him. It was hard to explain. This was nothing like the crush that I had had on him under a month ago, it was something more.

Those few moments when I was in his arms, had to have been some of the best of my life. I finally felt at piece, as if some part of me had been searching for him and then I had finally found him.

In what seemed like a short amount of time, I finally reached my home. I guessed it had something to do with my thoughts ruling me. My mind had not been empty of any thoughts so I had not had any time to feel bored on my way to my house.

I opened the front door and closed it gently, hoping that my mother wouldn't be waiting for me. Unfortunately, my hopes were in vain.

There she was, standing in that typical parental pose that said that she had been waiting for me.

"How was it?" She asked in a sharp tone.

"Fine," I said, hoping to convey that I didn't really want to talk about it.

"Did you have fun?" Of course she just couldn't leave it alone. That would be too easy.

"Yeah, until he had to leave," I said quietly.

Abruptly, her face as well as her tone of voice shifted from harsh to sympathetic.

"Oh, sweetie. What happened?" She asked, her face looking concerned, but I thought I could sense something else underneath her words. She seemed almost... relieved.

"Nothing. I guess it was an emergency or something. He left pretty quickly," I mumbled, feeling insensible despair creep up on me.

"Well, it's obvious that he's not the one for you then. Anyone who leaves my daughter to walk home doesn't deserve her," she said confidently, a smile now plainly on her face.

"Yeah, sure," I muttered as I walked upstairs to my room, not even bothering to tell my mother goodnight.

I flung myself onto my bed and laid face-first on my pillow. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but held them back. I was NOT going to cry over Jacob Black again.

I sighed and closed my eyes, realizing that all of the stress of the day had left me exhausted.

I fell into a restless sleep, full of nightmares and darkness.

I woke early in the morning to a banging on the front door.

_Who would be here at-_ I stopped my train of thought as I looked at my clock on my bedside table- 10:30?

Wow, I had slept a long time.

I slowly got up and padded to the stairs, that I descended slowly, prepared to answer the door in all of my glory; my hair matted and undoubtable circles under my eyes.

As I was about to turn around the corner of the staircase to reach the main floor I heard two people talking. They seemed to be deep in a serious conversation.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Black?" I heard my mother ask, her voice stiff and formal, as if she had far more important things to be doing than talking to him.

"I'm here to see Haley," he answered politely, yet I could hear an undercurrent of frustration.

"I don't want you anywhere near her," my mother said, louder this time, panic clearly evident in her voice.

"Why would you say that?" He asked, yet this time his voice conveyed concern.

"I know the legends. Don't take me as a fool," she seemed to sneer. I nearly gasped from the vehemence in her voice. It was so unlike her.

"The legends are just that. Legends," he said slowly.

"I've grown up on this land, Mr. Black. I will not be treated like a child. It is quite obvious to me what's going on with you and that cult Samuel Uley is running. At first I didn't quite understand, youthful rebellion was all I could make of it, but now I understand. It was staring me clear in the face these past years, yet I've been too blind to see it. You can fool everyone else here, but not me. You WILL stay away from my daughter and if I ever catch you near her again, I WILL hunt you down. Now, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She shouted, and I could hear the door slam behind Jacob, but nothing more.

**Please Review!**


	29. Chapter 24 (Haley's POV)

**Apology: I am really sorry about not updating for a while. We lost our internet for a few days so I wasn't able to upload. Thanks for all of you who have stuck with me through my story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Unfortunately, I have no witty puns about how I own Twilight because... *breathes deeply* I don't, Stephenie Meyer does."**

***A few seconds later.***

**Me: "Wow, that was a lot harder to say than I thought it would be."**

**Thanks for all of the people that reviewed...**

**redbella**

**wood-morning**

**ChocoLovex**

**purpleVampire22**

**Nina**

Chapter 24

(Haley's POV)

I waited a few moments before I continued my descent down the stairs. Why? I don't know. I wasn't sure if I was hoping Jacob would return to apologize, or return to fight for me, or maybe even come to tell me that the other night had been a mistake, but I waited just the same. After none of my suspicions came to pass, I went down the remaining stairs and looked at my mother, who seemed to be glaring daggers at the front door.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked quietly, not wanting to startle her.

"What?" She asked, shaking her head as if I had broken her out of her train of thought.

"Is everything ok?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, it's fine," she said, but her tone seemed concerned, and her breathing had become labored. I was worried that she was going to pass out.

"Are you s-" I started.

"Everything is fine," she said again, cutting me off, her tone steely and controlled.

I was going to continue, but stopped, not wanting to get into an argument. I would figure everything out eventually.

"Ok," I said, a fake smile plastered to my face, "Can I go over to Alice's, then?" I asked, at least wanting to get out of the house for a little while.

"Alice Cullen?" She asked.

"Yeah, who else?"

"Um," she seemed to hesitate.

"No," she said, eyes growing slightly wider.

"Why not?" My tone was exasperated. If nothing was wrong, why couldn't I go over to Alice's?

"Because... because Doctor Cullen will probably be working and I'd rather you have his permission before going over," she stated, seemingly pleased with her blatant lie. It was obvious that the real reason why she didn't want me going over was something that I had no knowledge of, something that she had only just figured out. She had never had a problem with me going over to Doctor Cullen's house without him there before.

"Fine," I sighed. If she was going to play hard ball, then so was I. I was going to get out of here if it killed me.

"What about Jared's place?" I asked.

"I thought you two weren't friends anymore," she said, her tone suspicious.

"We made up. Friends do that," I said snarkily. She seemed to take my tone of voice as a challenge.

"No."

"Why not?" I practically shouted.

"Because I said so. You need to start listening to me, so I can protect you from... bad people."

"Protect me by keeping me away from my friends? That's cold... And kicking Jacob out like that was worse!" I shouted, turning my back on her and sprinting up the stairs.

I ran into my bedroom and slammed the door, clicking the lock in place.

I started pacing my room, thinking. What could I do to change her mind?

The secret wasn't to change her mind, but to not let her have the opportunity.

I carefully opened my window and stepped out onto the roof, taking in the cool air.

I steadied myself and slowly walked to the right, positioning myself right in front of the tree that was in front of our yard.

_Why had I never thought of this before?_

I put one hand out and grabbed a branch, followed closely by my other hand.

I closed my eyes and took my feet off of the roof, holding onto the branch with all of my might. I wrapped my legs around the branch and shimmied my way lower, until I reached the thicker part of the tree.

I slowly maneuvered my way on different branches until I safely reached the ground.

I took a quick sigh of relief.

Why had I never done that before? The answer was obvious now; because it was 100% crazy.

I thought about where I was going to go very carefully.

If I went to Jake's, then I would have to confront him; not one of my favorite things to do.

If I went over to Jared's, I would have to deal with the lovefest. I didn't mind Kim, liked her actually, but sitting next to a couple and becoming the third wheel was not something I wanted to deal with.

Lastly, Alice. She seemed like the best bet. She wouldn't question why I was there. She would just embrace any and all company.

I decided, seeing as I was sneaking out, that I would take my car. If I was going to be in trouble, I was not going to have to walk, just to remain inconspicuous.

I hopped in my car and revved the motor, feeling that rare need to be rebellious. It felt good to break the rules for once in my life. I was always good and always did what I was told, now was as good a time as any to break that streak.

Of course the feeling died when I saw my mom standing on the front porch, eyes wide, looking at me in the car. I wanted to smile, but truthfully, I felt bad for disobeying my mother.

I pulled out of the driveway and drove to Forks, thinking all the while of the possible reasons for my mother's strange behavior. Nothing added up. Normally there were small pieces of a puzzle that eventually fit together, revealing a truth at the end but now there was just... nothing.

Before I knew it, I had arrived at the Cullen's house, and was stepping out of my car.

I took a deep breath, stressing about how the day was going to end. I contemplated driving back home and apologizing for leaving, but before I could act on anything, Alice, in all of her agile grace, had grabbed me into a hug. I hadn't even heard her come out of the house, but I attributed that to the fact that I had been distracted.

"I'm so glad you're here!" She said in that perky voice that all but ruled her tone 24/7.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't call before I headed over here," I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck and looking down.

She laughed, in a knowing fashion.

"It's no problem," she said, waving away my concern.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Of course! You know that you're welcome any time."

"Thanks," I said, smiling, as she eagerly led me into the house.

My day consisted of helping Alice work on her design project and playing video games with Emmett and Jasper. Unfortunately, the guys creamed me and made sure to laugh at my misfortune. Well, Emmett guffawed and Jasper chuckled, but the message was the same. I had some work to do before I would be any match for them.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I said, as Emmett offered me a controller. I was not going to play against them again.

"I think I'm actually gonna' head home. Mom wasn't exactly on board with me coming out here," I said.

"C'mon, Haley. One more round," he pleaded.

"Sorry, Emmett. I can't. I'll take you up on that rematch when I get a little better," I said, smiling at his put out expression.

"Fine," he grumbled as he walked away. I assumed he was going to go find someone else to play against.

"'Bye, Alice!" I shouted. She was upstairs, hopefully not sulking that her friend had been taken hostage by her brothers.

"Wait!" She yelled, walking down the stairs.

"Please, don't try to stop me. It was hard enough telling your brother no. He can be very persuasive."

"I won't. Just... Please come over again soon," she said, smiling glumly.

"I will, Alice. No worries," I said, hugging her and walking out the front door.

I hopped in my car and thought of any way I could avoid going home. It was inevitable, but there had to be some way to delay it.

I thought, and, choosing the best out of my worst options, headed to La Push.

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you think Haley is going to do!**


	30. Chapter 25 (Haley's POV)

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: "As of this month I do not own Twilight!"**

**Jacob: "And as of forever you will not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters!"**

**Me: *sigh* "I know. You're right."**

**Thanks to all of the people that reviewed...**

**Nina**

**redbella**

**purpleVampire22**

Chapter 25

(Haley's POV)

I couldn't believe that I had enough guts to go to... nope, I wasn't even going to think about it until I got there.

I started concentrating on unimportant concepts until I got there which included why colors were the way they were. Wow, I was desperate for distractions.

As soon as I pulled up, I took a deep breath. There was no other way to avoid the subject. I was at Jacob's house.

Now, for those of you who thought I was a stalker, I had actually gotten my info from a semi-reliable source, that person being Paul. What could I say? I needed answers and Paul owed me one.

I slowly got out of the car and walked to the front door, still debating walking back to my car, going home, and wasting the favor that Paul had owed me when I could have used it on far better things.

I steeled myself and knocked on the door, preparing to make a run for it.

I waited a moment, almost to the point where I thought no one was going to answer the door, when someone finally came.

It wasn't the person that I was expecting. There was a man who looked like an older version of Jacob who was sitting in a wheelchair. I felt a wave of empathy for him. No one asked to be put in a wheelchair, or have a disability, but they had to learn to live with it. It just seemed so unfair.

"Hello," the man said, promptly breaking me from my reverie.

"Hi, um, I'm here to see Jacob," I said, looking at my feet. I wasn't the greatest at meeting new people, if that fact wasn't obvious by now.

"May I ask what your name is?" he asked politely, smiling. It struck me just how similar their smiles were. I hadn't seen that smile on Jacob's face in a long time.

"Oh, uh, I'm Haley, sorry," I said, a small smile coming onto my face as I realized just how stupid I must sound.

"Oh, come right in," he said, eyes slightly wider than before. It seemed odd, but I ignored it.

He wheeled himself into a small but cozy living room and gestured for me to sit on a couch that was square in front of a miniature TV.

"Jacob's actually sleeping right now, but you can feel free to stay here until he wakes up," he said, looking hopeful.

"Sure," I said, smiling back at him.

"So, Mr. Black-"

"Call me Billy," he spoke, a smile growing on his face.

"Billy. Nice place you've got here," I said. I wasn't the best at small talk either, but I really couldn't think of anything to say.

"It's small, but it'll get the job done."

"Just curious, but why is Jacob asleep at four in the afternoon?" I asked. Most people I knew weren't asleep so early. I thought it was kind of strange.

"Um," he hesitated, seeming to think about his answer.

"He had a long night," he said grimly.

"Did something bad happen?" I asked, curiously.

"Not necessarily bad, but surprising seems to be an adequate word. It took up a lot of his time and that was why he had to leave from your date yesterday."

I groaned. So Jacob had gotten to him too.

"It wasn't a date. It was two friends going to the movies," I said, hoping that my voice stayed calm, but I felt an undercurrent of happiness. A date with Jacob Black had never seemed possible for someone like me, and after all of the time I had spent telling him it wasn't a date, had it become one? He had paid for the tickets and food-

"Of course," Billy said, responding to my statement.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Billy spoke again.

"I'm sure Jacob will want to know that you're here," he said, wheeling himself closer to what I assumed to be Jacob's room.

"It's no big deal, I can come back later," I said, waving off the situation.

Billy turned and wheeled himself over to me.

"Haley, I just want to tell you something. It's important that you understand that I am not just saying this as Jacob's father, but as someone who cares," he said, a serious look on his face for the first time. I nodded my head.

"My son really cares about you, but if you don't see him like that, then I suggest you tell him how you feel or else he might get mixed signals," he said. It was almost comical how spot on he was. I hadn't really told Jacob how I felt until after he had tried to kiss me on the cliffs.

"Thanks, Billy."

"No problem. Sorry for going all Dr. Phil on you, but you had to know and my son is far too stubborn to listen to any of my advice, so I hope that you understand my message of wisdom."

"Yeah," I said, laughing.

"I do."

"So, do you want me to go get him?" he asked hopefully.

"No thank you," I started, and, upon seeing his face fall, I continued.

"I'd like to. I've got some payback ready for your son if you don't mind."

All Billy did was smile.

I walked to Jacob's door and opened it slowly, unsure of what kind of decor I would see inside.

The room was fairly plain, and quite small, but it seemed to fit Jacob perfectly. I could never picture him in a large bedroom.

What really caught my attention was a stack of books in the corner of the room. I was a reader and books were great places where the impossible could happen. Why had he never brought any books to school?

I scanned the titles and noticed that most of the books were fiction, just the kind of books I would read, however, there was a book of Quileute legends hidden between the stack and the wall. I figured I would ask about it later.

Lastly, I looked at Jacob. His face was so peaceful that it reminded me of the days before Sam, when Jacob would look calm and happy all the time. His face was clear of the mask that so often inhabited it, and it made me want to keep his face free of that mask all the time.

I sighed, my evil plan gone. I was going to pour water over him, but it would have been mean, and he really hadn't deserved it. I guess I was still a little bitter after he left me at the movie theaters.

I walked over to him and shook his arm gently.

"Ugh, go away, dad," he groaned, turning away from me.

I smiled, taking advantage of his incoherency and shaking him again, harder this time.

"What do you want? Paul, I swear, if you broke into my house to wake me up, get ready for the worst fight of your life," he said, swatting my arm away... and it kind of hurt. Man, if that was the kind of strength he had without trying, then Paul would have definitely had some stiff competition.

"Not Paul, and not your dad. Wow, you're really slipping, Jacob. Do you have a better guess now?" I asked.

He sat up lightning fast, nearly hitting the slanted ceiling with his head as his eyes flew open. I nearly laughed at his shocked look.

"Haley?" he asked, his voice hopeful yet confused.

"In the flesh," I said, smirking.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice growing in enthusiasm.

"I just came to talk to you for a minute," I said. He gestured for me to sit down and I took the seat gratefully.

"I wanted to apologize for the way my mom treated you this morning. She had no right. Do you forgive me?" I asked, hoping for forgiveness.

"That's what you came to say? You're not mad?" He asked.

"No, I'm not mad... and you didn't answer the question."

"There's nothing to forgive. I was coming over to apologize. There was an emergency and I had to go last night. I'm sorry," he said, looking down at me.

"It's fine. I kind of wish you had told me, though."

"Sorry, I couldn't waste any time."

"Yeah," I said.

We sat in a comfortable silence while I thought of something to say.

"Why do you never bring any of those books to school?" I asked, gesturing to the pile I had investigated earlier.

"I don't see a point."

"I do. Fiction books rule. They let people live in the world of impossibility. And if you didn't want to bring a fiction book, I'm sure a lot of people would be interested to learn about the Quileute legends. I can barely remember them from when my mom told me about them several years ago," I said, searching my fuzzy memory for any information on the legends. I wound up with nothing.

"You looked through my stuff?" he asked, a smile growing on his face for unknown reasons.

"No, I didn't, I-"

"That must mean you really like me," he said, quirking one eyebrow upward in a suggestive way. I blushed. That was not the reason. I was curious, that was all.

"You seem a lot happier right after you wake up. I'll be sure to only see you then, before the day comes and makes you angry at the world," I said, laughing.

"I'm only this happy when I get to wake up to you," he said softly.

"May I remind you that you thought I was Paul and practically threatened to take my life if I didn't leave. You would have had a lot less mornings to wake up to me had you killed me thinking I was Paul," I said, still smiling. I started to see the mask creep onto his face again at the mention of earlier.

"Yet another thing to blame on Paul," I said, hoping to lighten his mood.

"Yeah, but you don't understand. When Paul and I fight, it's hard core. I was pretty mad. I'm not in the best mood when I get woken up unnecessarily. The last time Paul woke me up, after breaking into my house I might add, he ended up with a broken nose, but he did the same thing again the next day," he said, chuckling darkly.

I, however, didn't find it funny.

"And before you start defending Paul, I gave him plenty of opportunities to run away and plenty of warnings," he said, beating me to the punch. Oh well, Paul kind of deserved it, if Jacob had really warned him.

"Well, I won't be defending him for a long time after that stunt he pulled at the cliffs."

"What is it about the cliffs that bothers you?" he asked seriously, and for some reason I wanted to tell him what had happened, every last detail, but I couldn't find it in myself.

"Um, I don't really want to talk about it," I whispered, hoping he would leave it alone.

"Please don't be upset," he whispered, leaning in, and this time, I let him. I didn't know if it was the stress or the emotional days that had been going on since I had really met him, but for some reason I felt like I knew him better now than I did that day at the cliffs. He was funny and far more intellectual than I had given him credit for. Books and Jacob Black had never really been compatible in my mind until I had really come to know him. Also, the intense way he defended the people he cared about was something to be admired.

I leaned in to him and pressed my lips to his gently. It was a chaste kiss, our lips moving perfectly against each other's. It was like we were meant for each other. After a few moments, I pulled away, smiling at the disappointed look on his face.

"So last night wasn't a date, right?" he asked me, a small smile coming to rest on his face.

"Right," I said, confused that we were talking about yesterday rather than what had just happened.

"Does that mean that that wasn't a kiss?" He asked, a full blown grin on his face.

"You are correct, and it also means that we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend if that's okay with you," I said, remembering what Billy had said.

Jacob looked shell shocked and for a moment I was afraid that he had stopped breathing.

"Hello? Earth to planet Jacob," I said warily. Then, the most amazing thing happened. The smile that I thought had been lost to his past self, beamed across his face like the sun hidden for far too long behind the clouds. It was radiant.

"That would be... great," he said, breathlessly. He almost seemed afraid that I would change my mind.

I smiled and took his hand, standing up as I did so. He stood to his towering height and followed me out of his room. Billy looked on as we left the house.

"Can we go on a real first date? One that isn't interrupted this time?" I asked hopefully.

All Jacob did was smile.

One movie, two roller skate rentals, and a game of bowling later we were pulling back up to his house, laughing.

"Did you see that shoe rental guy at the bowling place? I thought his eyes were going to bug out of his head!" I said, feeling my sides hurt from all of the laughing.

"Yeah, I thought he was going to pass out. He looked up at me like I was a giant trying to steal all of his stuff and threatening him," he said, chuckling.

"Well, you are pretty tall," I said, "You could be considered a giant," I said, leaning over to peck him on the cheek as I got out of the car.

Every time I kissed him, even on the cheek, I felt a thrill go through me.

He got out of the car, too, coming over to clasp my hand in his.

"I want to show you something," he said as he guided me to a path that was right behind his house and lead its way between the dense forest that seemed to reside behind every house in La Push.

I walked with him, but after we got a few feet into the woods I stopped. I wasn't the greatest at finding my way through the forest, so going deep into it really wasn't the best idea.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking down at me in concern.

"Nothing. I just get lost really easily," I said.

"I won't let you get lost," he said, pulling me in for a hug, and seeming to cringe slightly as he did so.

"What is it?" I asked, confused by his reaction.

"Were you with the Cullens today?" He asked, instead of answering my question. His serious tone made me worried. I was afraid he was going to let the mask that had been lost all day, slip back over his face, marring his personality.

"Yeah," I answered, smiling slightly as I thought of the video game war that had ensued. I would win eventually!

Caught up in my reverie, I hadn't noticed that Jacob had started shaking, backing away from me as he did so.

"Why?" He asked, seeming to choke out the word.

"They're my friends." I answered, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"When did you go?"

"A few hours ago. What is this, twenty one questions?" I asked sarcastically.

"You shouldn't go over again. Ever again." Jacob said, seeming to snarl out his words.

Now that was not acceptable. I was not going to be a girlfriend that let her boyfriend control everything about her. It was strange to think about it. Boyfriend. My first boyfriend and it was Jacob Black. I had never believed that this day would come, but it seemed that he was going to cause all of my fantasies about a relationship with him to go right down the drain.

"Why the hell not?" I asked, growing angrier by the second. Who was _he_ to tell _me_ who I could and couldn't hang out with?

"The Cullens are bad people." It was hard to understand him through his growling.

I found it very strange that my boyfriend was growling. Most people didn't do that when they were mad. Throw something, sure, but never growl.

"They are not bad p-" I didn't even get a chance to finish my sentence.

"YES THEY ARE!" I gritted my teeth at the thought of him judging my friends, the people I had been able to rely on when I couldn't rely on him.

"THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE SAYING THAT IS BECAUSE ONE OF THEM STOLE BELLA FROM YOU!" I yelled back, and was abruptly still. I had never been mad enough to hit that far below the belt, but somehow I believed the words. He had loved Bella, and Edward had taken her away.

Jacob was deadly silent, his shaking ceased. He sighed and turned away.

"Yeah, they did take Bella away from me, but that's not the point."

"Then what is the point?" I whispered.

He didn't answer.

"Damn it, Jacob. What's the point?"

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU, TOO!" He shouted, turning to look at me with fear and fire in his eyes. He paused, breathing deeply.

"I can't. It would kill me. Bella broke my heart and I thought I would never be healed, until I met you. The Cullens can find a way to make the most important people in my life leave me and if you left, I wouldn't be able to survive. It would be too painful to live without you," he whispered.

He had never opened up to me like that before, never shown anyone how much he had hurt and believing that I was the only way to stop his hurt, to stop the pain that rested in his eyes made me filled with pride.

"Hey, it's okay. You're not going to lose me. I'm not Bella. I won't leave you, not again," I whispered, trying to reassure him. I remembered how terrible I had felt when he had left, or when I had left him for that matter.

"I trust you and as crazy as my mind is telling me that is, my heart is telling me that you would never break my heart... I'd never break your heart," I said, my last words barely audible.

He walked over to me and looked deeply into my eyes, almost searching to make sure my words were the truth. I nearly lost myself looking into his eyes. They were deep and rich, like I was staring into a never-ending pool of chocolate.

I took a deep breath and took a step back, reminding myself how the argument had started.

"But as much as I like you, my friends and my family are my priority. I will continue to spend time with the Cullens and if you can't accept that, then..." I sighed, trailing off. I hated to say these last words after I had finally gotten what I had wanted for all of these years.

"I can't be your girlfriend," I said, turning around, and heading to the head of the trail.

"Wait!" He called, placing a large, shaking hand on my arm. It was warm, and seemed to vibrate all the way to my bones.

"Please, please don't do this," he said desperately. Unfortunately, I didn't know what he was asking me not to do: hang out with the Cullens, or leave him.

"Don't do what?" I asked in exasperation.

"I can let you do anything else, just... don't go to the Cullen's anymore. You don't understand, and when you do, you'll know why this is so important," he said, but I had only really heard the first half of his sentence.

"You'll _LET _me?" I asked, yanking my arm from his grip and turning to face him.

"Listen here, Jacob Black, you will not _LET _me do anything. I WILL go over to the Cullens whenever I want and now I WILL leave your sorry ass as I go to my house and tell my mother how right she was to kick you out of our house this morning," I said, punctuating my words with pokes to his chest.

Throughout my rant, Jacob had started trembling again, his breathing becoming fast.

"Haley, just go," he said breathlessly.

"Oh, so now you're TELLING me to leave. Have I not explained this well enough for y-"

"Would you just get the hell out of here?" he asked, looking down and trying to take deep breaths.

I took a slow breath, feeling tears prick my eyes. I really didn't want to break up after a day with him, or at all. I had just wanted to make my point.

"Fine," I said, turning my back as tears started streaming down my face.

I started walking away, but thought of one last thing to tell Jacob before I never talked to him again.

I looked back and froze in my tracks, for there, amongst the foliage that was so common in La Push, stood an unnaturally tall, russet brown wolf.

**Please review and tell me what you think! I was happy with how this chapter turned out and would like to know if you feel the same way!**


	31. Chapter 26 (Haley's POV)

**Thanks for being so patient with me. I didn't know how I wanted Haley to react, so I have basically been thinking it over for a long time which is why I finally found a way to make things how I wanted them. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: "I have no witty puns as of right now. SM owns Twilight and the characters!"**

**Thanks to all of the people that reviewed...**

**d112hpfan**

**redbella**

**purpleVampire22**

**miramisa90212**

**Guest**

**IThinkIAmAnOwl**

Chapter 26

(Haley's POV)

My mind and my body froze, as if suspended in time. It was like... I couldn't move, couldn't react, couldn't think. All coherent thoughts flew right out the window.

Those few thoughts that still remained, the incoherent ones, consisted of fleeing or playing dead. Both seemed to be ridiculous options.

Running would just evoke the predator in the wolf, making him want to chase me down like prey, but playing dead was just stupid. I was not an opossum and I would not go down without a fight.

That stupid part of my brain that came up with the opossum scenario also told me that fighting the wolf was a good idea. Seriously, what did I have to do to get rid of that moronic part of my brain?

All of these strange, incoherent thoughts burst through my mind in one moment; however, none seemed as important as one question : Where was Jacob?

So there I stood, silently waiting, hoping that with some stroke of luck the wolf would go blind and run into the woods or that a giant meteor would come down to Earth, land right in front of the wolf, and scare it away.

Obviously, none of those things were going to happen so I needed a plan, some sort of way to avoid acting as the appetizer for this beast. What was I supposed to do to get away? Was I supposed to throw a stick, talk to it, attempt to communicate?

_Ugh, there goes that stupid part of my brain again,_ I thought.

I decided that as long as I was going to stand there and act like an idiot, I was going to at least stare down my death.

The wolf was a russet brown with undercurrents of a slight auburn mix. It seemed far taller than any normal person, maybe five feet tall to its shoulders and had the most beautiful... rich... brown eyes. The looked... oddly familiar, like...

"No!" I shouted, shaking my head and causing a growl to rumble deep in its chest, as fear slowly filled my eyes. It couldn't be, it just couldn't. I was going crazy. There was no possible explanation for...

That was when everything came back to me.

Taha Aki, the shapeshifters, the cold ones.

All of the stories flooded through my mind, adding insight to where none had resided. It all made sense; my mother's reaction, Jake's response to the Cullens, the black wolf's tail I had seen after I had gotten hurt, everything.

"Oh shut it, Jake!" I nearly growled back. My use of his name caused him to stop growling, his eyes obviously resonating his surprise.

"I can't believe this. Everything was true, and my mom; my mom was right. Of course she was right. I should have just listened to her. I should have just not gone to see Jake, or anyone. This wouldn't have happened if I had just avoided J-" I had started mumbling until Jake's whimper cut through the air.

He looked at me with what I could only explain as sorrow-filled eyes.

"Jake, I-" I started, my tone filled with regret, but before I could continue a howl pierced the air. Jake's head jerked up and he lifted his nose to the air. His lip lifted in a snarl until he looked at me and seemed to realize something.

Before I knew what was going on, a woman came out of nowhere. Quite literally, I had no idea where from the trees she had come.

Her stance was casual and her long, flowing brown tresses made her look in her early twenties. She was pale white and one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen, but all of those things together did not stop the shiver that traveled up my spine at seeing her dark scarlet eyes. They screamed "danger" like a neon sign.

She cocked her head to the side and looked from me to Jake. As she did so, she smiled a beautiful and atrocious smile. It was a mix between a child's sweet and innocent one and a lion's full of predatory grace.

She crouched, looking from me to Jake and back again.

"Two meals for my dinner. Perfect," she purred in a melodious voice that almost made up for her alienness, her otherness.

Jake growled and bared his teeth, looking only at her. It seemed that she was all he could see, that he couldn't focus on anything else through this undeniable rage that had so suddenly gripped him.

I gasped, seeing his vicious look which was so unlike him, and that caused a momentary second of distraction, which was all she needed. He looked over at me, to gauge my expression I assumed, and she lunged at him far faster than your eyes could follow. She was a white blur against that green backdrop behind her.

"Jake, watch out!" I screamed, watching as he looked back in time to see her land on his back, attempting to wrap her arms around him as she did so.

I stepped forward to help any way that I could when I felt warm arms wrap around me.

I looked back to see Jared, his arms tight braces around me, as he took me in his arms and dragged me away from the scene.

"NO! LET ME GO! JAKE! JAKE!" I shouted, as I struggled in vane to get out of Jared's vice grip.

"Jared, let me go! Let me help him!" I pleaded, feeling tears spring into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Haley," he whispered, picking me up and bringing me to Billy's house which was just up the path.

I silently cried as I was set down on Billy's couch and Jared paced the room, seeming much like a caged lion... Wolf, I corrected myself internally.

"I know you're worried. If we go now, we can help him," I said, hoping to persuade someone to let me do something.

Jared snorted. He actually snorted at a time like this.

"I'm not worried about Jake," he said, smiling like there was no problem and that Jake wasn't being attacked by some creature, beautiful though she was.

"Then why are you pacing?" I asked in exasperation.

"Jake always has all the fun. It's like the leeches are just drawn to him. I could be standing right there and then, bam," he continued, slamming his hands together for emphasis, "they head right to Jake. I'm stuck in here while the guys get to finish her off. No offense, Haley, but this is the first vamp to cross our lands in, like, months. I've been waiting for this, and I love hanging out with you, but even the newest one of us gets to be close to the action because it's a learning experience or some crap like that and Jake doesn't trust him around you," he finished, slumping into a chair.

I just sat there and stared at him in utter shock. He thought that that was fun, that no one would be hurt.

He was crazy, almost as crazy as I was for believing this stuff.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	32. Chapter 26 (Jacob's POV)

**This chapter will actually start from the ending of chapter 25, but will continue through 26.**

**Thanks for waiting so long for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *grabs Twilight merchandise and waves it in the air* "I OWN TWILIGHT!"**

**Stephenie Meyer: "NO YOU DON'T. I DO!"**

**Me: "Oh, that's right. You speak the truth!"**

**Thanks to all of the people that reviewed...**

**purpleVampire22**

**redbella**

**miramisa90212**

**Crystal Moon Magic**

**Guest**

Chapter 26

(Jacob's POV)

"I want to show you something," I said, smiling down at my beautiful imprint and... girlfriend. I nearly released an involuntary sigh. It was just too incredible that every miniscule detail had come together so perfectly. Haley no longer hated me, and I had an excuse to be around her more often, which, if she let me, would be most if not all of the time.

I slowly lead her towards a path that lead into the woods. On most occasions, I would be completely against letting Haley go into the woods, even with the small possibility of vampires showing up. It was just that she seemed so fragile that I was afraid she was going to break if one wrong thing happened; if she tripped, fell, anything along those lines.

I was going to lead her to a small meadow that I had searched for with Bella, and had found when I had defended her against Laurent. The meadow was beautiful and at least when I went there now, I wouldn't feel the deep ache in my chest at knowing Bella hadn't chosen me.

We had only made it a few feet into the woods when she stopped out of the blue. It was strange. Her heartbeat sped slightly and she seemed nervous for some incomprehensible reason.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently, my voice coated with various layers of concern. I wanted to know what was wrong and if I could solve the problem I would.

"Nothing. I just get lost really easily," she said sheepishly, looking down in embarrassment as she did so. I nearly laughed. As if she would get lost with me there.

"I won't let you get lost," I said with a chuckle, as I pulled her in for a gentle hug. I sighed and as I did so, her scent hit my nose. It wasn't the amazing balance that it normally was; no, it was covered in sickly sweet, bleach-like overtones that could only mean one thing. Vampires.

I cringed at both the smell and the thought, trying to control myself as I felt a fit of anger overtake me. I attempted to keep myself under control. She obviously didn't know why she had to stay away from them, and who knew. Maybe the scent was a remnant of the other day. I knew, however, that my hope was futile.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"Were you with the Cullens today?" I asked. I couldn't tell her what was wrong or what was going on until she told me that very simple, yet vitally important answer.

"Yeah," she said. I was trying to keep myself under control, really I was, but the small smile on her face nearly sent me into convulsions. How could she be drawn to all of the wrong people, just like Bella. It seemed that I was destined to fall in love with leech-lovers at every turn. My first love would always love a vamp and my second, and forever, love would just have to be friends with them too!

I had to step away from her. I couldn't risk what had happened to Emily, happen to her. She was too important, but my rage was so consuming that I nearly lost myself to it.

"Why?" I asked. I was barely able to force the simple, three lettered question out. I was too afraid that I would phase. I needed some sort of rational explanation, or at least a rational explanation in her mind.

"They're my friends," she said, as if it was the simplest concept in the world. That explanation wasn't enough to keep me under control. Just because people were your friends didn't mean that they weren't good for you.

"When did you go?" I nearly growled out, but worked to soften my voice. I wasn't mad at her, just the situation.

"A few hours ago. What is this, twenty one questions?" she asked, smiling, but in that confused sort of way. A few hours ago. Her words rang through my mind like a mantra. Where had I been a couple hours ago? Asleep. I wasn't protecting my imprint; no, that would have been the right thing to do. I was in my room, drooling on a pillow.

"You shouldn't go over again. Ever again," I spoke in a near growl. She had to understand just how important this was.

"Why the hell not?" She almost shouted at me. I wanted to shake my head at her naivete. If she only knew 'why the hell not' we wouldn't even be discussing this.

"The Cullens are bad people." I couldn't keep the growl from my voice any longer. I had to at least try to make her understand. She was so obstinate, so stubborn, that she refused to see what the legends had taught us. I wished that she could remember, just like her mother.

"They are not bad p-" I couldn't hear her say it again.

"YES THEY ARE!" I shouted, so near phasing, but I had to hold myself back. I was trying to tell myself that I really wasn't angry at her, but right about now, frustration was taking over. I was frustrated that she didn't understand, but I would never be mad at her.

"THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE SAYING THAT IS BECAUSE ONE OF THEM STOLE BELLA FROM YOU!" I nearly gasped, and I could tell that she was shocked at her words as well. There was a certain conviction to her tone that made me know that she truly believed her words. I was so astonished from her words, that my rage had all but disappeared as well as my need to phase. I looked away before I spoke next, so she couldn't see the hurt that I felt at having to say these next words aloud.

"Yeah, they did take Bella away from me, but that's not the point." I really hoped that I wouldn't have to explain, but that would have made matters too easy, and my imprint was nothing of the sort.

"Then what is the point?" Her words were barely audible, and had I not had my extreme senses, I probably wouldn't have heard her.

"Damn it, Jacob. What's the point?" she asked, angrier this time.

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU, TOO!" I shouted, turning to look at her, with fear in my heart. She would leave me for the Cullens. That would be one more lost love, but this one could never be replaced.

"I can't. It would kill me. Bella broke my heart and I thought I would never be healed, until I met you. The Cullens can find a way to make the most important people in my life leave me and if you left, I wouldn't be able to survive. It would be too painful to live without you," I spoke quietly, hoping that if she was going to leave me then she would do it now so I would have more time to heal the unhealable wound. I would never be whole again, and neither would she.

"Hey, it's okay. You're not going to lose me. I'm not Bella. I won't leave you, not again," she said earnestly, but I could never be sure. How could I know that she would never leave me. Forever was a long time, and she could always fall in love with someone else. I nearly snarled at the prospect of her being with someone else.

"I trust you and as crazy as my mind is telling me that is, my heart is telling me that you would never break my heart... I'd never break your heart," she said her last words silently. I wanted to believe her. I really did. I looked deep into her eyes, losing myself in them, and all I could see was the truth in her words. She really wouldn't leave me.

She started to take a step towards me, but took a step back instead. I couldn't understand why she would do that after everything she had said to me.

"But as much as I like you, my friends and my family are my priority. I will continue to spend time with the Cullens and if you can't accept that, then..." No. She couldn't be about to-

"I can't be your girlfriend," she said, looking away from me and starting to walk back to the head of the trail. All I could feel was my heart splitting in two. Every bright light was dimmer, every tree, less full of light. There was nothing in this world that could compare to her, and if she left me, after she said she wouldn't, I would more or less curl up and wait for death to find me. Pathetic, I know, but I still had a chance. I wasn't going to lose her and unless she told me specifically that she didn't want to see me, then I would always be waiting.

"Wait!" I shouted. There had to be some way to change her mind. I placed one of my hands on her shoulder, and vaguely noticed that it was shaking. I had to control myself and the situation before it got out of hand.

"Please, please don't do this," I plead, hoping that she would stay with me, that she would stay away from the Cullens. The pack was made up of her friends. Why couldn't they be enough? Human friends, too? But the Cullens? Why?

"Don't do what?" she asked sharply.

"I can let you do anything else, just... don't go to the Cullen's anymore. You don't understand, and when you do, you'll know why this is so important," I spoke, hoping to appeal to her rational side. Maybe somewhere, her hidden self preservation instinct was hidden, but it just needed a catalyst: me.

"You'll _LET _me?" she asked in a tone somewhere between disbelief and rage. When she turned around to look at me, there was fire in her eyes.

"Listen here, Jacob Black, you will not _LET _me do anything. I WILL go over to the Cullens whenever I want and now I WILL leave your sorry ass as I go to my house and tell my mother how right she was to kick you out of our house this morning," she spoke in such anger that it made me sick. She jabbed me each time she spoke, and it was all I could do not to grab her hand and hold it in mine. I just wanted a few more moments with her, a few more seconds of our ephemeral relationship. It was hard to comprehend that she was so angry at me, when it was my job to be her protector. I couldn't help it when the trembles started again. She would never understand, and she would.. get hurt. The trembles came faster and my breathing became fast.

"Haley, just go," I said, wanting to get her out before I phased and hurt her in the process. I was so out of control as I faced her rejection that I felt like the phase would come at any second.

"Oh, so now you're TELLING me to leave. Have I not explained this well enough for y-" she tried to continue, but if she didn't get out now, she was going to make things worse.

"Would you just get the hell out of here?" I muttered harshly as I looked down, hoping to contain my rage.

"Fine," she said, and the tears in her voice were all that I could take.

Red filled my vision as I felt myself change from two to four legs. I looked at her as she left, knowing that she wouldn't turn around because of how terribly I had treated her. Unfortunately, I was wrong.

Haley turned around, seeming to start to speak, but all words left her as she looked at me. I couldn't blame her. How many people would continue speaking after they saw a nearly six foot tall wolf standing in the woods?

I looked at her in awe as she stood there. Yep, I was all for liking the girls without any sense of self-preservation whatsoever.

She didn't even try to run away as she took in my form, however, she did have a look of intense concentration on her face.

"No!" she shouted suddenly, eyes wide in what I thought would be terror, but appeared to be realization.

I growled, looking for any unseen danger, and hoping all the while that she wouldn't run.

"Jake, what's wrong?" a chorus of five voices asked in my mind. Sometimes it was strange how in tune we were to each other.

_"Yeah, yeah. Weird,"_ Paul said sarcastically.

_"Now what's up with you?"_ he asked in an annoyed fashion.

_"I better just show you,"_ I said in resignation as I replayed what had happened.

_"So does Haley know about us now? Can I got talk to her?"_ Quil asked, excitedly. He missed Haley far more than I realized.

_"No!"_ I snarled in my Alpha timbre, causing him to fall to his knees from what I could see through the pack bond.

_"Why not?"_ he whimpered.

_"It's too dangerous for Haley. If anything were to happen to her because of you... Let's just say, friend or not, when I was done with you your body would be unrecognizable,"_ I snarled so menacingly that he nearly tucked his tail and ran away.

_"Wow, Jake. Overprotective much,"_ Paul said, chortling about my nature. I had to protect her. There was no other option. I growled again.

"Oh shut it, Jake!" Haley shouted at me, cutting off my growl, and for once the pack mind was completely silent. My imprint had figured it out, finally. It was bittersweet. This was the tipping point. If she feared me, then I would never see her again, but if she knew the truth, then she would understand why I had reacted the way I did.

"I can't believe this. Everything was true, and my mom; my mom was right. Of course she was right. I should have just listened to her. I should have just not gone to see Jake, or anyone. This wouldn't have happened if I had just avoided J-" she started muttering, and I couldn't help my sorrow-filled whimper. So any of my hopes had been in vain. She would never accept me.

"Jake, I-" she started, her tone giving me some hope, but a howl filled the air. I snarled at the knowledge that a vamp was on our land, but had to make sure by lifting my nose into the air and smelling for it.

Sure enough, coming closer to my imprint and me, was the sickly scent of a vampire.

_"Jake, what's our course of action?"_ Sam asked, surprising us all.

_"It's your imprint, so you will lead us in this strike. It will also give you experience for when you lead this pack some day,"_ he said.

I took a deep breath and thought through the plan for a split second.

_"Okay, Sam, Embry and Paul, surround the area. Leave a sliver open for Jared to grab Haley and take her into Dad's place. Understood?"_ I asked, but heard a questioning undertone from Quil.

_"What do you want me to do?"_ he asked eagerly.

_"You should probably watch this one. The last thing we need is a leech so close to the house that slips through the cracks. You can act as a lookout in case she gets past us,"_ I said, hoping my friend would understand that this was usually fun and games but with Haley so close, I would be serious.

_"Gotcha,"_ he said excitedly.

_"Do I really have to sit this one out? I've been itching to fight a parasite for months,"_ Jared groaned.

_"Next one's yours if you get Haley to safety,"_ I said, to which he agreed.

My attention instantly shifted when a female leech with brown hair and scarlet eyes walked towards us. I loved killing vamps, but I didn't enjoy it as much when it was a girl. Call it morals, but to me it was the equivalent of hitting a girl.

_"Don't worry. A leech is still a leech to me. I've got it covered,"_ Paul said, chuckling as the group surrounded the area.

"Two meals for my dinner. Perfect," the thing said as she crouched low to the ground.

My snarl of rage was all I could hear. I would have no problem destroying this waste of space after she threatened to hurt MY imprint.

Haley gasped. All I could think was that another leech had somehow gotten to her and how I would rip it piece by piece until there was nothing left but a moaning, semi-disembodied object. I would leave it there until it begged for death and even then I wouldn't give it that gift.

Once I had looked at Haley, and realized nothing was harming her, I noticed my mistake.

"Jake, watch out!" she screamed, as I felt a cold, hard object land on my back, attempting to rap its arms around me in order to crush my rib cage.

I had to focus, but it was very hard as I heard her screaming at Jared to let her go and to let her come help me. I was touched that she cared so much, but it would only cause me more anxiety.

I leech reached around me, and I slammed my back against a tree, causing her grip to loosen slightly. Sam then jumped out of the brush, grabbed hold of her head with his jaws, and decapitated her without so much as batting an eyelid, just as planned.

Quil was whooping through the pack mind while Paul was sulking that he wasn't the one who got to kill her.

_"I'm not sulking. I called dibs,"_ he said.

_"No you didn't,"_ Quil and Embry chimed in as they chuckled. It was great to have Quil in on the secret. We could finally be friends again.

I phased back after enjoying our victory, but I still had one thing left on my mind. What was I going to say when I talked to Haley?

**Please Review!**


End file.
